Do wód dzikich i odludzi
by 100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou
Summary: Lecąc z Doliny Godryka, Hagrid przypadkowo upuszcza Harry'ego do lasu. Harry wychowuje się u wróżek dopóki nie dostaje listu z Hogwartu. Czarny Pan będzie zaskoczony... Ostrzeżenia: w dalszych rozdziałach slash HarryxVoldemort.
1. Prolog

Hej! :)

Tłumaczenie "To the Waters and the Wild" skończyło się na jednym rozdziale, a potem całkiem zniknęło pomyślałam więc, że je zaadoptuje. :)

* * *

Autor: Paimpont

Tytuł oryginału: To the Waters and the Wild

Link do oryginału: s/7985679/1/To-the-Waters-and-the-Wild

* * *

_Podąż z nami, dziecię ludzi_

_Do wód dzikich i odludzi_

_Ręka w rękę, wróżki śladem, _

_Bo świat więcej da ci bólu, niźli pojąć dałbyś radę_

(Źródło: "The Stolen Child" ("Wykradzione dziecko") W. B. Yasta)*

* * *

Motocykl przeciął ciemniejące, nocne niebo niczym kometa ze stali i ognia. Ciągnął się za nim szlak płomieni i dymu, ale ryk silnika tonął w głośnym łkaniu.

- Nie wierze w to! Lily i James Potter, zamordowani... - Na wpół zdławione mamrotania kierowcy przeszły w jęk, a on sam zerwał z twarzy gogle, zaparowane od łez. - Och, do 'iabła, nic nie widzę 'szez te pieruńskie gogle.

Przez moment motocykl toczył się wściekle po niebie bez kontroli, zanim kierowa nie zdołał zepchnął zamglonych gogli na szerokie czoło.

- Od razu lepiej. 'rzynajmiej widze to cudne niebo... Och, ale tyko pomyśleć o biednych Lily i Jamesie, padłych trupem 'szez tego potwora! I biedny Harruś, sierotek, sam jeden na świecie, bez nikogo kto by się nim zajoł, tyko z parą mugoli! - Kierowca wydmuchał hałaśliwie nos w w rękaw włochatego płaszcza i przetarł oczy wielką dłonią. Zamrugał, zaskoczony widokiem ziemi, która nagle była niebezpiecznie blisko i zbliżała się do niego pod dziwnym kątem, i szybko wyprostował latający motocykl.

Odleciał w ciemne, nocne niebo ku swej dalekiej podróży, najwyraźniej zupełnie nieświadom, że małe zawiniątko wyślizgnęło się z kosza motocykla, opadając ku ziemi, bardzo daleko w dole.

* * *

- Wreszcie są! - Stary mężczyzną z długimi, biały włosami i brodą uniósł twarz ku ciemniejącemu niebu z wyczekiwaniem. Powitał przyjaznym skinieniem głowy kierowcę, który wyłonił się z mroku na zaczarowanym motocyklu. - Ufam, że wszystko się udało, Hagridzie?

Ogromny kierowca wylądował motocyklem na cichej podmiejskiej uliczce z lekkim łupnięciem i zatrzymał się z piskiem przed starcem.

- Och, 'szysko się udało, psorze Dumbledore! Żadnych k'opotów. To dobre dziecko, mały Harruś. Cichy, jak ta mysza. Nie słyszał żem ani pisku od k'edyśmy lecieli na Waliom. Cichać, lepij go nie budzić. Myśle, że dalej dżemie. - Spojrzał czule do kosza. Chwilę później jego wielką, przyjazną twarz wykrzywił horror. - Och, nie. Och, _nie!_

- Co się stało, Hagridzie? - zapytał ostro starzec.

Jego towarzyszka, starszawa już kobieta w zielonych szatach, podeszło do motocykla.

- Czy małemu Harry'emu coś się stało?

- Och, nie! - Olbrzym opadł na chodnik, szlochając spazmatycznie. - _Nie ma_ go _tu!_ Zniknoł! Ja... Musiał żem go upuścić w jeździe... Mały Harruś Potter _zniknoł!_

- Co ty wygadujesz, Hagridzie? - Twarz odzianej w zieleń kobiety zbladła. - Na Merlina! _Upiściłeś_ go podczas lotu? Nie masz tu pasów? Och, nie, to motocykl Syriusza Blacka, prawda? Nie przypuszczam, że uznałby pasy za niezbędne... Och, Merlinie! To biedne dziecko pewnie leży gdzieś martwe, wbite w ziemię... - Ukryła twarz w dłoniach, pozwalając sobie na cichy szloch. - Zniknął, jak jego nieszczęsna matka i ojciec.

- Zniknął? - Starzec stał przez moment nieruchomo, wpatrując się w pusty kosz. Westchnął głęboko i opadł na chodnik obok olbrzyma. - Zniknął. A my wierzyliśmy, przez szaloną chwilę, że był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył... Och, nie obwiniaj się, Hagrodzie! To był wypadek, jestem pewien, kolejna pozbawiona znaczenia tragedia tego pełnego tragedii wieczoru.

- Zniknął. - Powtórzyła beznamiętnie kobieta. - Och, biedne dziecko! - Odwróciła się do starca. - Profesorze Dumbledore musimy zdobyć jakieś miotły i o poszukać. Hagridzie, mógłbyś powiedzieć nam cokolwiek o tym, gdzie miała miejsca ta tragedia?

Olbrzym potrząsnął głową, oszołomiony.

- Nie umiem p'wiedzieć, pani psor. - Po jego twarzy spłynęły łzy. - On jes' martwy, nie? Biedny mały Harruś!

- Martwy? Obawiam się, że tak, Hagridzie. - Głos starca drżał. - Upadek musiał zabić go natychmiast. Nie ma nawet sensu go szukać, Minerwo: może być wszędzie. - Przez moment jego wiekowa, poorana zmarszczkami twarz wydawała się jeszcze starsza. - Harry Potter, chłopiec, który przetrwał klątwę Lorda Voldemorta, odszed na zawsze.

* * *

- Skąd wziąłeś to _coś?_ - Rózg uniósł latarnię i spojrzał podejrzliwie na niewielkie zawiniątko w ramionach swego przyjaciela, Liścia.

- Znalazłem go. - Liść opuścił wzrok na małe stworzenie które trzymał i wypowiedział kojace słowa powitania w języka ptaków. Niemowlę uśmiechnęło się we śnie.

- Ludzkie dziecko? Nie możesz go zatrzymać - powiedział delikatnie Rózg. - Wiesz o tym, prawda?

- Oczywiście, że mogę go zatrzymać. znalazłem go, wiec go wychowa. - Liść nie spuszczał wzroku z dziecka w swych ramionach.

Rózg pokręcił stanowczo głową.

- Tobie _nie wolno_ go zatrzymać, Liściu. To wbrew Dawnym Prawom. Wiesz przecież, że nie przeszkadza mi złamanie kilku Reguł - im więcej tym zabawniej; upojona Królowa Wróżek i tak je zmienia - ale Dawne Prawa to coś zupełnie innego. Jeśli zabierasz ludzkie dziecko musisz oddać im własne zanim zauważą; w innym wypadku ludzcy rodzice będą smutni. Jednak ty nie masz własnych dzieci, a to znaczy, że nie możesz zatrzymać _ich_. Musisz oddać to dziecko jego rodzicom.

- Nie. - Liść musnął czoło niemowlęcia drobnym, bladym palce. - Ludzie nie chcieli tego dziecko. Wyrzucili je. Pojawił się z powietrza i złapałem go w ostatniej chwili. To sprawia, że jest mój, tak mi się wydaje.

Rózg pochylił się nad dzieckiem i oświetlił latarnią jego drobną twarz.

- To nie ma najmniejszego sensu, Liściu. To piękne dziecko - czemu chcieliby je wyrzucać? Poza tym ludzie pozbywali się dzieci wieki temu, nie wydaje mi się, by wciąż to robili. Naprawdę musisz go oddać.

- Nawet nie wiem kim są jego rodzice ani gdzie ich szukać. Po prostu spadł z nieba, zupełnie jak gwiazda. Nie widziałem nikogo, tylko smugę ognia na niebie nim spadł. Poza tym, jest _połamany!_ - W dużych, ciemnych oczach Liścia pojawił się błysk triumfu, gdy wyrzucił z siebie: - to pewnie dlatego go nie chcieli. Wiesz, że _wolno_ nam zatrzymywać zranione leśne zwierzęta porzucone przez ich rodziców; w ten sposób znalazłem Wilka. - Poklepał czule wielkie, srebrzystoszare zwierze przy swoim boku. - To samo Prawo mogłoby dotyczyć ludzkiego dziecka, nie uważasz?_  
_

Rózg spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na niemowlę.

- Przecież on _nie wygląda_ na połamanego. Znalazłeś Wilka, gdy stracił łapę, ale to małe wygląda mi na zupełnie całe. Ma małe zadrapanie na czole, ale ona nawet nie krwawi. Jestem pewny, że można to łatwo wyleczyć. Ludzie nie wyrzuciliby niemal idealnie porządnego dziecka przez coś tak małego jak _to._

- Dotknij blizny, wtedy zobaczysz! - Rzucił Liść niecierpliwie. - To o wiele więcej niż zadrapanie.

Drugi wróżek dotknął delikatnie czoła dziecko. Wyraz zdziwienia przemknął przez jego bladą, drobna twarz.

- Ale... ale coś jest _w środku!_ To drzazga, jakby odprysk z czegoś, odłamek... Wygląda to na _fragment połamanej duszy!_ - Jego głos zniżył się do szeptu. - Jak to w ogóle możliwe?

- Właśnie! Wiedziałem, że tez to poczujesz! - Liść uśmiechnął się. - Nie rozumiesz, Rózg? _To_ musi być powód, dla którego ludzie go wyrzucili. Przez odłamek. - Jego oczy lśniły.

Jego przyjaciel powoli kiwnął głową.

- Możesz mieć rację. Cóż za ciekawostka! Przede wszystkim, zastanawiam się jak odłamany fragment duszy skończył w nim? Nigdy nie słyszałem o czymś takim.

Liść wzruszył ramionami.

- Och, kto wie? Pewnie jakiś ludzki czarodziej zabawiał się z magią, nad które nie miał kontroli. Ludzie okropnie radzą sobie z magią - każdy to wie. Przez połowę czasu wymachują tymi śmiesznymi kijkami - cud, że nikt nie traci przy tym oczu. - Spojrzał na niemowlę z czułym uśmiechem. - Ale mały Wiatr będzie dobry w magi; wytrenuję go odpowiednio.

Rózg stał przez chwilę zamyślony, wreszcie mówiąc:

- Słuchaj, Liściu, nie sądzę, ze możesz nazwać go "Wiatr". To śliczne imię, oczywiście, ale to _człowiek_, a to nie jest ludzkie imię. Ludzie uwielbiają dziwne, długie imiona, nie te krótki i proste. Musisz mu znaleźć długie imię. - Zajrzał z zaciekawieniem na zawiniątko. - Czekaj, tu są litery na jego kocu. - Wskazał kilka pokręconych liter wyszytych na materiale. - To mówi _Harry_. To może być jego imię, jak myślisz?

- Harry? - Liść rozważał to przez moment, szepcząc nieznajome imię raz po raz. W końcu kiwnął głową. - Tak. Wydaje mi się, że to _jest_ jego imię. Pasuje mu. Jest trochę długi, jasne, ale skoro jest człowiekiem pewnie nie będzie się tym przejmował.

Dwaj wróżkowie stali przez moment w ciszy, wpatrując się w dziecko, zanim Rózg nie zapytał:

- Więc co powinniśmy zrobić z odłamkiem? Mógłbyś spróbować go wydostać? Ten fragment odłamanej duszy może zrobić mu krzywdę jeśli tak się go zostawi, ja zostawiony cierń wbity w pale.

Liść zastanowił się krótko.

- Oczywiście, że mógłbym wyjąć odłamek; to dość proste. Po prostu nie wiem czy powinienem To teraz część Harry'ego, wiesz, nawet jeśli to inna dusza? To jest dość .. - Urwał, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. - Sutne. Tak, o to chodzi. To jest trochę smutne. Harry zdecyduje co zrobić z odłamkiem. Jak podrośnie. No wiesz, to _jego _odłamek prawda? Może zechce go zatrzymać?_  
_

Dziecko poruszyło się we śnie, trąc piąstką czoło.

- Wydaje mi się, ze to możliwe. - Rózg spojrzał na niemowlę, zaskoczony, i westchnął. - Cóż, jeśli chcesz zatrzymać dziecko, podejrzewam, że będziesz po prostu wychować _oboje_ z nich, Harry'ego i Odłamka.

Liść kiwnął głową i pogładził bliznę na czole dziecka.

- Dziwna, prawda? Wygląda niemal jak błyskawica.

- Jak błyskawica? - Rózg spojrzał w zamyśleniu na wykrzywiony, czerwony kształt. - Dla mnie wygląda jakby uderzył w drzewo, gdy spadał z niego.

- To błyskawica - stwierdził Liść stanowczo. - Jak już podrośnie, opowiem mu piękne historie o czarnych nocach i srebrzystych błyskawicach i zaczarowanych dzieciach spadających z niebios.

Rózg uśmiechnął się.

- Snujesz niesamowite opowieści, Liściu. Królowa Wróżek nigdy tego nie negowała, nawet jeśli krytykuje wszystko innego co ma związek z tobą Harry'emu też się spodobają, jestem pewny. - Po chwili ciszy, wyszeptał: - Myślisz, że Odłamek też będzie słuchał? Czy jest zbyt połamany, by słyszeć?

Liść ucałował poszarpaną bliznę na czole niemowlęcia.

- Przekonamy się...

* * *

*Co do fragmentu na początku to przełożyłam go sama i będę wdzięczna jeśli nikt nie przywłaszczy sobie marnych czterech linijek. Oto oryginał:

_Come away, O human child!  
To the waters and the wild  
With a faery hand in hand,  
For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand._

_(From W. B. Yeats: "The Stolen Child")_

Swoją droga to polecam "Stolen Child" w wykonaniu Loreeny McKennitt - sama wolę wersję koncertową niż studyjną.

Miałam mały problem z tłumaczeniem imion wróżków (to słowo też jest lekko leniwym spolszczeniem, ale jako jedyne brzmi). Leaf oznacza liścia, listka, płatek, więc nie było problemów, ale Twig oznacza zarówno gałązkę lub patyk, jak rózgę, różdżkę, wić i w sumie wszystkie możliwe rodzaje gałęzi. Potrzebował czegoś jednosylabowego, bo wróżki okazały się lubować w jak najkrótszych imionach. Ten wróżek jest jednak uparcie przywiązany do ich Praw, trzeźwo myślący i krytyczny, więc zdecydowałam się na właśnie Rózga, by imię pasowało odrobinę do charakterku.

Miałam też problem z Odłamkiem. Użyte słowo Shard (które oznacza pancerz, skorupę) nawiązuje prawdopodobnie do staroangielskiego, w który słowo to znaczyło mały fragment skorupy lub fragment glinianych naczyń ceramicznych, w których ich właściciele chowali rożne rzeczy.

Zdecydowałam se na odłamka, bo zarówno wpasowuje się w etymologię słowa, jak i podpina się w to naprawdę zaszło: Voldemort miał tak pokaleczone dusze, że gdy kogoś zabijał jej kawałek odłamał się nawet bez jego woli.


	2. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył

Hej! :) Będę wstawiała rozdziały w miarę możliwości, ale może mi to trochę zająć.

**dodsab**, też nie lubię Dumbledore'a, ale sama autorka wydaje się za nim nie przepadać. Często jest zły lub nie jest dobry.

**Cookieseater**, w tym rozdziale masz reakcję na nazwisko Dumbldore'a, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

* * *

Harry oparł się o pień potężnego dębu i westchnął. Odłamek znów miał jeden ze swoich nastrojów. Nie ważne jak wiele ślicznych historyjek Harry opowiadał mu dla pocieszenia, Odłamek krążyłby tylko smętnie w tyle jego umysłu, rozmyślając o ponurych sierocińcach, brutalnych pobiciach i wściekłym rozbłyskach światła. Dzisiaj rozmyślał znów nad chłopcem imieniem Tom, sierocie deszczowo szarych oczach i ciemnych lokach, który potajemnie ćwiczył magię. Chłopiec był wściekły i Odłamek myślał o nim, robiącym okropne rzeczy innym dzieciom w sierocińcu.

Harry nie sądził, że to miła opowieść.

_Znam lepszą historię,_ powiedział do Odłamka w swoim umyśle. _Pewnej nocy, szarooki chłopiec stał w oknie sypialni w sierocińcu, wpatrując się w posrebrzony światłem księżyca ogród, gdy wyczuł w pobliżu jakieś poruszenie. Poczuł nagły podmuch wiatru i wtedy zobaczył wielkiego srebrzystego smoka unoszącego się na ciemniejącym niebie za oknem. Smok przemówił do niego, głosem głębokim jak sama noc, niezmierzonym i kojącym jak światło księżyca. Wespnij się na mój grzbiet, powiedział, a ja pokażę ci wszystkie cuda tego świata._

Ale Odłamek nadąsał się tylko, mówiąc, że _coś takiego nigdy nie mogłoby się wydarzyć. Że to tylko głupia bajka, a on nie chce myśleć o wymyślonych srebrnych smokach._

_Jednak smok jest piękny,_ pomyślał Harry, _we wspaniały, zapierający dech sposób, tak jak piękna jest burza i ryk wodospadu. Gdy tylko szarooki chłopiec wdrapał się na grzbiet smoka, oczekiwał po łuskach, że będą twarde, jak metal, lecz te były pod jego dłońmi miękkie i silne jak gałęzie ostrokrzewu..._

_Albo gałęzie cisu, _pomyślał Odłamek,_ już na wpół zainteresowany._

_Łuski były zupełnie jak gałęzie cisu,_ zgodził się Harry._ Niezmiernie stare, ze słabym, chłodnym zapachem który mają jedynie drzewa cisu. I wtedy smok uniósł się i poniósł chłopca w noc, aż ten czuł wiatr we włosach. Wiedział w swym sercu, że smok będzie jest najlepszy i najprawdziwszym przyjacielem na całym świecie i że czeka ich mnóstwo cudownych przygód razem._

To głupia historia, pomyślał Odłamek humorzaście. Słyszał ktoś niby o przyjaźnie ze srebrnym smokiem? Węże są lepsze. Robią co im każesz i nie unoszą cię nigdzie.

Odłamek uwielbiał węże i mówienie Wężowym wydawało się dla niego naturalne. Był niesamowicie bystry w językach i często mamrotał do siebie w zakamarkach umysłu Harry'ego słowa i klątwy w dziwnych, zawiłych językach. Jednak Wężowy był jedynym _przydanym _językiem który znał, prócz normalnej ludzkiej mowy. Harry próbował czasem nauczyć Odłamka innych form mowy których sam uczył się od Liścia, ale Odłamek był kiepskim słuchaczem. Nie chciał uczyć się jeleniego czy Wilczego ani żadnego z Ptasich dialektów i tylko prychał na ideę uczenia się Drzewnego. Dobrze, ze drzewa nie mogły słyszeć tego co Odłamek mamrocze na ich temat do siebie w głowie Harry'ego, który wiedział, że niektóre z nich są bardzo łatwe do urażenia, jak wierzby.

- Harry! Tu jesteś! - Liść nabiegł spomiędzy zarośli, z Rózgiem podążającym tuż za nim. Machał dziwnym prostokątem pergaminy, który miał w ręku. - Spójrz na to! Wielka płomykówka, który przedstawiła się jako Hooo wylądowała przy mnie, gdy łowiłem nad strumieniem i powiedziała, że ma list dla Harry'ego Pottera. Powiedziała mi od kogo on jest, ale to imię było tak długie, że sama myśl o nim przyprawia mnie o ból głowy.

- Koperta! - Harry sięgnął niecierpliwie po prostokąt barwy kości słoniowej. - Czytałem o nich! Są historie o nich w twojej bibliotece Liściu. Najwyraźniej ludzie wkładają swoje listy do kopert by mieć pewność że nie odczyta ich nikt prócz tego, kto powinien. Odłamek dostał kiedyś list w kopercie i był tym bardzo podekscytowany. - Harry obrócił pergamin w rękach. Na kopercie napisano coś w Ludzkim: _Do Pana Harry'ego Pottera, Kryjówka Zbuntowanych Wróżek, Dzika Puszcza._ Harry otworzył klapka koperty ostrożnie i zajrzał do środka. Tak, w środku był list! Jakże ekscytujące!

Rozłożył list, a Liść i Rózg pochylili się zaciekawieni nad jego ramieniem. Byli teraz tego samego wzrostu co on, póki sam wciąż siedział, a oni stali. Rózg zerknął na list.

- Te listery są strasznie pokręcone - poskarżył się - nie wiem czy będziemy zdolni je odczytać.

- Harry jest - powiedział szybko Liść, z dumą w głosie. - Nauczyłem go Ludzkiego bardzo dokładnie, zarówno mowy jak pisma. To po prostu bardzo wymyślne litery.

Rózg pokiwał powoli głową.

- Ludzie! Oni _mieli_ idealne wręcz pismo - pamiętasz runy, tak ładne i proste? - a teraz muszą wepchnąć te wszystkie skręty i zawijasy. Wygląda jak dzikie liście paproci.

Liść uciszył go.

- Daj mu czytać! Powiedz Harry - co mówi list?

Jarry oczyścił gardło i przeczytał wolno:

- _Hogwarcka Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa,_

_Dyrektor: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Zdobywca Orderu Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, Wielki Czar., Gł. Mag, Najwyższa Szycha, Międzynarodowa Organizacja Czarodziejów)_

Liść i Rózg zamilkli.

- Może napisano to w jednym z tych wymarłych ludzkich języków - powiedział wreszcie Liść, drapiąc się po głowie. - Może po atlantydzku? Spróbuj niże - widzę trochę normalnej Ludzkiej mowy tak na dole.

Harry odczytał:

- _Drogi Panie Potter,_

_Mamy przyjemność poinformować pana, że został pan przyjęty do Hogwarckiej Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Prosimy o zaopatrzenie się w niezbędne książki i ekwipunek, których listę dołączono._

_Semestr zaczyna się 1. września. Oczekujemy pana sowy nie później niż 31. lipca._

_Z wyrazami szacunku,_

_Minerwa McGonagall_

_Zastępca Dyrektora_

Harry wpatrywał się w list. Czuł jak serce wali mu w piersi.

- Zaraz, to znaczy... Ja idę do szkoły? Z ludźmi?

Liść klepnął go w plecy.

- Bardzo dobrze, Harry! Mówiłem ci, prawda, Rózgu, że on wie już niemal wszystko. Wyobrażasz sobie - ledwie jedenaście wiosen, a potrafi wyczytać sens z _takich_ liter, z tymi wszystkimi długimi słowami!

- Ale... ale to znaczy, że was zostawi, prawda? - Głos Rózga drżał lekko.

- Och. - Liść nagle zamilkł, przyjmując do siebie informacje zawartą w liście. Po długiej chwili powiedział: - Cóż, niegrzecznie byłoby odrzucić ich zaproszenie, prawda? Mogliby pomyśleć że Harry zupełnie nie ma manier jeśli by nie poszedł... Chociaż podejrzewam, że możemy wysłać im wiadomość że jest przeziębiony i nie może przybyć.

Harry myślał o tym przez długą chwilę. Czul jak Liść i Rózg wstrzymując oddech. Wreszcie, powiedział:

- Cóż, myślę, że powinienem pójść, przynajmniej na trochę. Zawsze zastanawiałem się jakie są szkoły. Czytałem o nich, oczywiście, ale nie wiem czy wszystkie są takie same. Wydaje się, ze uczą cię rożnych rzeczy,i zdobywasz nowych przyjaciół, i wracasz do rodziny po zakończeniu semestru. Wydaje mi się, ze pójdę do własnie takiej. Jeśli tylko dobrze się z tym czujecie. Zaraz, ty płaczesz, Liściu?

- Oczywiście, że nie - wymamrotał Liść niewyraźnie, szybko wycierając twarz o paproć. - Według mnie to brzmi jak wspaniała przygoda. Wydaje mi się, że możesz wziąć ze sobą Wilka, tak dla towarzystwa?

Harry przeleciał wzrokiem drugą kartę listu.

- Nie, nie wydaje mi się. Tu napisano, że może wziąć sowę lub kota lub ropuchę.

- Cóż, co jeśli nie znasz żadnej sowy ani kota ani ropuchy, która zachciałaby pójść? - Rózg zamarł.

- Jest w porządku - powiedział Harry uspokajająco. - Pójdę zapytać śnieżne sowy, które żyją w starej jodle czy któraś nie zechciałby mi towarzyszyć. Jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Ich najmłodsza córka jest całkiem rządna przygód; często mówi o podróżowaniu i zwiedzeniu świata.

Spojrzał znów na kartkę, niżej.

- Hm. Jest tu cała lista rzeczy, które chcą, bym wziął. Różne rodzaje książek - będziemy musieli iść do miejsca, gdzie żyją Ludzie by je zdobyć - i czarne czaty oraz kapelusz.

- Czarne szaty? - Rózg pokręcił lekko głową. - Dla dziecka? ludzie naprawdę maja śmieszny gust, prawda? Podejrzewam, że wolno ci też wziąć trochę twoich ślicznych białych i zielonych ubrań z wełny?

- Mam nadzieję - powiedział Harry. - Och, będę potrzebował też cynowy kociołek - pewne do gotowanie jedzenia. I... różdżkę? Co to?

- Och, słyszałem o nich! - Liść rozchmurzył się. - To tylko patyk. Ludzcy czarodzieje używają ich gdy gdy używają magii.

- Po co?

- Cóż... - Liść zamyślił się na moment potem potrząsnął głową. - Zapomniałem czemu właściwie. Ale ludzcy czarodzieje lubią machać patykami. Musisz z nimi bardzo uważać - nie chcesz przecież stracić oka przez jednego z nich. Mogą być bardzo szpiczaste.

Harry rozejrzał się po drzewach wokół nich.

- Jaki rodzaj patyka powinienem wziąć? Wszystkie są śliczne.

- Widziałem raz młodego ludzkiego czarodzieja - rzucił Rózg pomocnie - który machał martwym patykiem z tarniny.

- _Martwym_ patykiem? - Harry poczuł się zagubiony. - Czemu ktokolwiek miałby chcieć używać martwego? Z pewnością o wiele lepiej mieć patyk z żywym sokiem w środku. Myślę, że zapytam ostrokrzewy; jest moją dobrą przyjaciółką.

- Więc mówisz już biegle Drzewnym? - Rózg pokiwał aprobująco głową. - Dobrze go nauczyłeś, Liściu. Będą z niego bardzo zadowoleni w tej szkole.

Liść uśmiechnął się i zarumienił.

- Och, nie mogę brać za to pochwał. Harry jest naturalny, gdy mowa o językach. Zwłaszcza Węży, oczywiście - ten po prostu wydaje się dla niego tak łatwy - ale potrafi już też mówić większością języków zwierząt i ptaków. Mówi nawet Drzewnym, który jest o wiele trudniejszy dla ludzki, jedynie z najmniejszym śladem akcentu...

Rózg zamyślił się, stojąc nieruchomo. Wreszcie powiedział:

- Co z Odłamkiem, Harry?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- On idzie ze mną oczywiście! Może nowe miejsce dobrze mu zrobi; ostatnie jest ta niespokojny. Biedny Odłamek; czasem tak mi go żal. To na pewno nie łatwe, być uwięzionym we wnętrzu czyjegoś umysłu w ten sposób. Ostatniej nocy miał zły sen o chłopcu, który dorósł i zabił swego ojca cisowym patykiem. Kiedy się obudził jego umysł był cały w mroku i nie poczuł się lepiej nim nie opowiedziałem mu historii o chłopcu, który zakochał się w porannej gwieździe.

- To śliczna opowieść - powiedział miękko Liść. - Zawsze przy niej płaczę. Czy Odłamek płakał, kiedy mu ją mówiłeś?

Harry zastanowił się nad tym.

- Może trochę, pod sam koniec. Czasem ciężki przy nim powiedzieć. Może jego płacząca część jest połamana. Chociaż, czuję w nim czasem poruszenie, gdy dochodzimy od części o pieśni porannej gwiazdy, coś jak szczęście i smutek splecione razem.

Liść spojrzał na Harry'ego żarliwie czarnymi oczami.

- Posłuchaj, Harry, jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz obawiał się posiadania Odłamka w swoim umyśle, to wiesz, że Rózg i ja możemy spróbować go wyciągnąć...

Harry jednak pokręcił stanowczo głową.

- Dziękuję, Liściu. Ale nie potrafię znieść myśli o bycie rozdzielonym od Odłamka. Jest _mój_ i kocham go, nawet jeśli bywa czasem trudny. I myślę, że on też mnie kocha, prócz tego, że wydaja sie nie widzieć zupełnie nic o miłości.

Liść wpatrywał się w niego dłuższą chwilę.

- Podejrzewam, ze musisz po prostu opowiadać mu historię o chłopcu i porannej gwieździe od nowa i od nowa aż zrozumie.

Harry kiwnął powoli głową. Nie chciał mówić Liściowi, ale czasem obawiał się, że biedny Odłamek jest zbyt połamany by zrozumieć te historię.

* * *

Harry zamrugał szybko i rozejrzał się wokół po Stacji King's Cross. Zejście platformą na stacji kolejową przypominały złapanie w wielką migracje ptaków jesienią. Ludzie kręcili się wokół niego, śmiejąc i krzycząc, więc chwycił szkolny kufer pełen ekwipunku, który zgromadzili dla niego Liść i Rózg. Najwyraźniej znali miłego goblina, który był chętny dostarczyć im wszystkie rodzaje cudownym książek i fiolek i kotłów w zamian za kilka garści diamentów.

Wooo, najmłodsza sowa śnieżna z jodły, przybyła wraz z nim i siedziała mu teraz na czubku głowy. Oboje przejrzeli książki gdy tylko goblin je przyniósł i Wooo nabrała wielkiej ochoty na jedno z imion z _Historii Magii_. Uparła se, że od teraz chce by nazywać ją "Hedwiga" i Harry z radością na to przystał.

Liść, Rózg i Wilk mądrze zdecydowali by nie podążać za Harrym dalej i Hedwigą dalej niż do bram stacji i Harry natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę, że to był dobry wybór: Liść i Rózg mogliby zostać zdeptani w tłumie. Harry wyjął niewielki kawałek papieru który mu dali. Mówił "Peron 9 i 3/4". Gdzie to może być?

- Potrzebuje pomocy, kochanie? - Wielka ludzka kobieta z miękkim głosem zatrzymała się przy nim. Kilkoro dzieci różnego rozmiaru szło za nią. Harry od razu wiedział, że muszą być czarodziejami. Wszyscy mieli czerwone włosy i uśmiechnięte oczy i Harry z miejsca ich polubił.

- Szukam peronu 9 i 3/4 - powiedział - Czy przeszkadzałoby wam, gdybym poszedł za wami?

Kobieta rozpromieniła się.

- Jasne, ze nie, kochanie! Jesteś tu sam, tak? Nie martw się po prostu idź za nami. _Na brodę Merlina!_ - Nagle pochyliła się i przyjrzała Harry'emu z bliska. Jej miłe brązowe oczy otworzyły się szeroko - Jak znajomo! Wyglądasz tak jak biedny James Potter! Prócz twoich oczu... Och, niech to, przysięgam, że masz oczy Lily! Jak to możliwe? Jak ci na imię, kochanie?

Harry wyciągnął rękę w powitaniu, tak jak pokazał mu Liść, i powiedział:

- Nazywam się Harry Potter. Bardzo miło mi panią poznać.

Kobieta stłumiła krzyk i wpatrzyła się w niego jakby był duchem.

- Harry... Potter? - Jej głos zniżył się do szeptu. - Ale to niemożliwe... Harry Potter jest martwy. ALe, Merlinie, ty _jesteś_ w nieodpowiednim wieku... Pamiętam jak myślałam gdy usłyszałam, że Lily i James mieli syna, że szedłby do Hogwartu z moim Ronem...

Zamilkła na chwilę, niezdecydowanie. Wtedy przysunęła się do przodu, powoli, i odgarnęła mu z czoła niesforne włosy. Zesztywniała, gdy jej wzrok padł a bliznę.

- Blizna... - Jej głos wciąż był szeptem. - Hagrid mówił że byłą blizna, dziwna, w kształcie błyskawicy. Widział ją jak zabierał dziecko z ruin domu, przed tą tragiczna podrożą przez niebo.

Nagle kobieta otoczyła Harry'ego ramionami.

- Och, biedne dziecko! Jednak jesteś żywy! biedne, biedne dziecko!

Harry czuł na sobie oszołomiony wzrok rudych dzieci wokół.

- Kim jest ten chłopiec, mamo? - Zapytało jedno z nich. - Skąd go znasz

Najmniejsza z nich, dziewczynka, zdawała się kojarzyć szybciej niż inni.

- On jest _Harrym Potterem?_ - Wyszeptała. - Tym z opowieści?

Kobieta pokiwała niecierpliwie głową.

- Tak, to Harry Potter. Teraz to wiedzę. Musimy powiedzieć Minerwie i Albusowi i pozostałym, że on jest _tutaj_, że jest żywy. - Spojrzał w duł platformy i zauważyła kilka osób niedaleko podnosząc głos: - Minerwo! Severusie! Hagridzie! I profesorze... och, mniejsza o jego imię. Musicie tutaj przyjść!

Trzej ludzcy czarodzieje i gigantyczny mężczyzna pośpieszyli do nich.

- Co się stało, Molly? Coś jest nie w porządku? - Zapytała szybko starsza pani, jedna a czarodziejów.

- Nie w porządku? Nie, zupełnie przeciwnie! - Kobieta nazwana Molly brzmiała jakby nie mogła złapać tchu - Spójrzcie na to dziecko! Tylko spójrzcie! widzicie kim jest? To Harry Potter, szyn Jamesa i Lily! Jednak żyje!

Czwórka nowo przybyłych przyglądała się Harry'emu przez moment Wtedy jeden z nich, blady mężczyzna z włosami czarnymi jak noc, wyszeptał:

- Och, Merlinie. On ma oczy Lily... - Wyciągnął dłoń i niepewnie dotknął policzka Harry'ego. - Czy to możliwe? Dziecko Lily żyje?

- Wygląda jak James - powiedziała starsza kobieta drżącym głosem.

- Niestety. - Głos bladego mężczyzny oziębił się na moment. - Ale wciąż: to oczy Lily. Coś co przetrwało po niej mimo wszystko...

- Harruś? - Gigant opadł na kolana i zamknął Harry'ego w o wiele za ciasnym uścisku. Łzy spływały po jego dużej twarzy niknąc w brodzie. - Ale żem cie zgubił! Zabił żem cie!

- Najwyraźniej nie, Hagridzie. - starsza pani uśmiechnęła się lekko. - To _jest _ Harry! Byłam zaskoczona, gdy jego imię pojawiło się w magicznych rejestrach szkoły i wysłałam list, tak jak zawsze to robię, ale nawet w najdzikszych fantazjach nie ośmieliłam się marzyć... - Klepnęła Harry'ego po głowie, szybko i niezgrabnie a Hegwida dziabnęła ją przyjaźnie.

- Harry P-potter? - Ostatni czarodziej przysunął się wreszcie, wpatrując się w Harry'ego z największym zaciekawieniem ze wszystkich. Był młodym, wyglądającym na strachliwego mężczyzną ze skomplikowanym turbanem owiniętym wokół głowy.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego przez długą chwilę i coś dziwnego drgnęło w jego sercu. Coś w tym nieśmiałym, młodym czarodzieju wydawało mu sie niesamowicie znajome...


	3. W drodze do Hogwartu

Hej! :)

**dodsab**, co do Snape'a i Malfoya to zobaczysz w kolejnych rozdziałach, a co do Quirrela w aktualnym. Co do ginięcia ostatniego nie powiem zbyt wiele, ale nie zdąży cię ta postać zirytować. ;)

**zubatek**, tak, "duł" mnie prześladuje nagminnie, ot dysleksja. Uważam nieskromnie że i tak radzę sobie całkiem nieźle. :)

**Cookieseater** i **Dashuri**, wen dziękuje za życzenia i męczy mnie niemiłosiernie więc postaram się nadrobić rozdziały jak najszybciej. :D Mam nadzieję, że wytrzymasz, **Migareno**, bo tłumacze tak szybko jak tylko mogę ja i moja beta. ;)

**milu**, to problem wrzucić tekst do Worda, bo nie posiadam niestety Office'a i posiłkuję się przeglądarką, a ta czasem wariuję przy zbyt długich tekstach. ;) Znalazłam już betę i niedługo wstawię poprawione rozdziały.

* * *

Harry wpatrywał się oczarowany w młodego nauczyciela w purpurowym turbanie. Coś w nim przypominało mu o cudownym wrażeniu ciszy w sercu lasu tuż po zmroku, gdy Liść szukał kwitnących nocą leczniczych ziół, a on zostawał sam z Odłamkiem wśród drzew. W tych cichych momentach jego głos, który zawsze był jedynie pomrukiem w umyśle Harry'ego, wydawał się nagle tak czysty jak śpiew słowika i Harry mógł słuchać słuchać mrocznych i ślicznych tonacji, które składały się na duszę Odłamka, dopóki jego serce nie zaczęło od tego boleć. W tych cichych, nocnych godzinach zawsze kochał go nieco bardziej.

W dziwny sposób, ten młody, blady profesor sprawił, że czuł się tak jak przy Odłamku! Roztaczał ten sam straszliwy smutek. Może ktoś powinien mu zaśpiewać lub opowiedzieć historię o gwiazdach?

Zanim się nad tym zastanowił, Harry przysunął się do smutnego młodego mężczyzny. Chciał dotknąć jego dłoni i szeptać kojące rzeczy i powiedzieć mu, że na końcu wszystko będzie dobrze.

Ale profesor w purpurowym turbanie odskoczył do tyłu jakby wąż go dziabnął, blady jak sama śmierć. W jego dużych, ciemnych oczach wciąż był smutek, ale teraz Harry dostrzegł, że było tam coś jeszcze: czarny, lodowaty strach.

- Przepraszam - szepnął Harry. - Nie zamierzałem cię wystraszyć. - Zdał sobie sprawę, że młody nauczyciel musi być straszliwie nieśmiały i poczuł się źle z tym, że tak go przeraził. Profesor wydawał się nawet drżeć lekko po tym ledwie unikniętym kontakcie, tak jak małe wiewiórki kiedy próbujesz je pogłaskać. Cofnął się od dłoni Harry'ego, jakby ledwie muśnięcie palców miało go zabić.

Jednak pod strachem było coś jeszcze, coś poszarpanego. Połamanego? Tak. Połamanego. Jeśli ten dziwny mężczyzna miał w sobie własny mroczny odłamek, głęboko w swojej duszy, zupełnie jak Harry miał własnego Odłamka... Och, jak bardzo pragnął, by ten bojaźliwy nieznajomy mu zaufał! Harry byłby zachwycony mogąc poznać również jego odłamek, czuł jednak, jak profesor panicznie próbuje ukryć część odłamanej duszy, tak, by nikt się o niej nie dowiedział.

- Mam na imię Harry - powiedział Harry, swym najbardziej kojącym głosem. - Harry Potter.

Z jakiegoś powodu, nieśmiały młody mężczyzna wyglądał jakby miał zasłabnąć.

- Harry... Potter? Ty naprawdę jesteś Ha-Harry P-Potter? A-ale jesteś ma-martwy.

Martwy? Cóż, to wyjaśniałoby jego okropną bladość. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego uspokajająco.

- Och, nie. Nie jestem wcale martwy. Gdybym był, nie byłoby mnie tutaj, wiesz.

- Ja-jak przeżyłeś klo-lo-lątwę uśmierca-cającą? - Profesor wydawał się mieć problem z wydobyciem z siebie słów.

- Klątwę uśmiercającą? - Harry poczuł się zdezorientowany. - Co to?

- To klątwa, która zabiła twoją matkę i ojca. - Kobieta nazwana Molly odetchnęła. - Klątwa, która powinna zabić też ciebie. Jednak jakimś cudem nie zabiła... - Znów przytuliła Harry'ego.

- Ktoś zabił moich rodziców? - wyszeptał Harry. - Masz na myśli, jak myśliwy? - Czasem zastanawiał się jacy byli jego pierwsi rodzice, przed Liściem. Od kiedy wróżek powiedział mu, że spadł z nieba jak mała gwiazda w noc, w którą się spotkali Harry zawsze wierzył, że jego rodzice również spadli, w inną część lasu. Ale bez kogoś, kto by ich złapał, pewni zginęli. Jednak nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że zostali zabici przez myśliwego. Miał ich teraz przed oczami, leżących cicho we mchu, przeszytych okrutnie strzałami... Na tą myśl coś ścisnęło go boleśnie za serce. Z pewnością nikt nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego ludziom?

- Myśliwy? Chyba możesz tak powiedzieć. - Głos Molly zadrżał, potem nagle nabrała powietrza. - Och, nie - zapominamy o czasie, moi kochani. Jest prawie jedenasta, a my wciąż tu, z mugolskimi podróżującymi. Dzieci, musicie iść na właściwy peron! Wy też, profesorowie, tak myślę... Zaraz, czy nauczyciele też jadą do Hogwartu pociągiem? Nigdy nie widziałam żadnego w pociągu, ale skoro wszyscy tu jesteście...

- Oczywiście, że podróżujemy pociągiem - mruknęła starsza pani w zielonych szatach. Niektórzy z nas używają sieci Fiuu by dotrzeć do szkoły wcześniej i pomóc wszystko przygotować, ale wielu z nas używa pociągu. Mamy osobne, niewykrywalne wagony, żeby uczniowie nie... cóż...

- ...nie wykończyli nas i naszej cierpliwości nim dotrzemy na miejsce - dokończył blady, ciemnowłosy profesor obok niej. Jego czarne oczy spoczywały na Harrym, którego umysł nagle wypełnił się obrazami kobiety z długi czerwonymi lokami. Zastanawiał się kim ona jest i czemu pojawiła się w jego myślach. Kobieta była bardzo ładna i Harry pomyślał, że chciałby dać jej garść leśnych kwiatów.

- Co...? - Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna spojrzał na Harry'ego. - Fiołki? Skąd one się tu wzięły? - Nagle wyglądał na bardzo zaskoczonego.

- No chodźcie, na peron! - Molly pociągnęła Harry'ego za rękę. - Tutaj, przez to, kochanie. - Ku zaskoczeniu chłopca wskazano mu ceglaną ścianę na wprost nich.

Harry zamrugał, wpatrując się w solidną powierzchnię przed sobą.

- Przez to?

- Wiem o czym mówisz. - mruknęło jedno z dzieci Molly, chłopiec w wieku Harry'ego. - Trochę przerażające, no nie? Ale moi bracia przechodzili tędy mnóstwo razy. Jestem Ron, tak w ogóle.

Harry zaczął się denerwować.

- Ale nie jestem zbyt dobry w przechodzeniu przez kamień. Całkiem nieźle przechodzę przez drewno, ale przekroczyłem kamień tylko dwa razy, i zawsze dostałem krwotoku z nosa. Musicie wszyscy być naprawdę dobrzy w magii, jeżeli robicie to cały czas. Mój przyjaciel Liść próbował nauczyć mnie jak przechodzić przez kamień, ale nie skończyliśmy lekcji. Skały po prostu na ciebie naciskają i to strasznie niewygodne; nie tak łatwe jak przechodzenie przez drewniane  
drzwi.

- Nie tak łatwe jak przechodzenie przez... co? - Starsza kobieta w zieleni spojrzała na Harry'ego. - Słodki Merlinie, gdzie ty był, dziecko? Jakie rodzaje magii...? - Jego głos się urwał. Najmniejsze z czerwonowłosych dzieci obróciło się do Harry'ego.

- Nie martw się, Harry. Cegły są zaczarowane, żeby cię przepuścić. Nikt nie chce żebyś przenikał prawdziwe ściany.

- Och. - Harry znów mógł odetchnąć. Uśmiechnął się do dziewczynki. - Dziękuję ci.

Ta odwzajemniła nieśmiało uśmiech. Molly zerknęła na zegarek i wydała z siebie cichy jęk paniki. Pchnęła swoje dzieci prosto przez ścianę, jedno po drugim, a potem złapała Harry'ego i zrobiła z nim to samo. Ku jego uldze, to w niczym nie przypominało przechodzenia przez rzeczywisty kamień; czuł na skórze lekkie zimno cegieł, ale te były lekkie, jak zefirek. Hedwiga nawet nie zwróciła uwagi, a była dość wybredna w sprawach magii.

Po drugiej stronie ceglanej ściany był kolejny peron. Roiło się na nim od ubranych w czarne szaty dzieci i tulących ich, płaczący rodziców. A za tym kręcącym się szaleńczo tłumem... Harry sapnął z wrażenia. Co to było? Nigdy nie widział niczego tak wspaniałego i ogromnego, nigdy w całym swoim życiu. Było zrobione z metalu, jednak było ognistoczerwone, jak jesienny liście, i wydobywały się z tego kłęby dumy.

- To Hogwarcki Ekspres.- wyszeptał Ron stojący obok. - To pociąg, który zawiezie nas do Hogwartu.

Pociąg? Tak, Harry czytał o pociągach w "Historii Hogwartu". Jednak w jakiś sposób ten pociąg był o wiele większy, niż go sobie wyobrażał.

Ron pociągnął Harry'ego do małych metalowych schodków i obaj weszli do środka samego pociągu. Hedwiga sfrunęła z jego głowy; zauważyła kilka sów zerkających w okno kilka wagonów dalej i chciała spędzić z nimi  
podróż.

Harry rozejrzał się po pociągu z zaciekawieniem. To było jak dom w środku, z oknami przez które można było wyglądać i ławkami na których można było siedzieć.

- Chodźmy znaleźć przedział - powiedziła szybko Ron. - Otworzył kilka drzwi nim nie znalazł małego pokoju, który był pusty. Harry zakochał się w dziwnym pokoiku; był ciepły i przytulny, jak chatka Liścia, a ławki były bardzo miękkie.

Harry usiadł obok Rona.

- Więc teraz po prostu siedzimy w tym pokoju dopóki nie dotrzemy do Hogwartu?

Ron kiwnął głową i wychylił się za okno. Machał swojej mamie i młodszej siostrzyczce. Z oczy matki spływały łzy i próbowała przytulić Rona przez otwarte okno.

- Nie zapomnij zjeść kanapek z peklowaną wołowiną, Ron! - Pocałowała go w oba policzki. - I pamiętaj myć zęby każdego wieczora - wiem jacy są chłopcy! - i... Och, na litość Niemal zapomniałeś Parszywka! - Sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła wijącego się futrzaka w kształcie  
szczura.

- Dzięki, mamo. - Ron wziął stworzenie do przedziału i położył na siedzeniu obok siebie. Pociąg powoli zaczął ruszać i Harry poczuł przebiegający go dreszcz. Może kochał jeździć pociągami. Albo to Odłamek to kochał? Czasem ciężko było mu stwierdzić różnicę.

Pociąg nabrał prędkości i zostawił stacje ę za sobą. Ron opadł na miejsce. Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, a ten to odwzajemnił.

- Więc - rzucił Ron. Wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco.

- Co? - Harry poczuł się zagubiony.

- Jesteś prawdziwy Harry Potter?

Harry kiwnął głową.

- Przetrwałeś klątwę uśmiercającą i przeżyłeś wypadnięcie z lecącego motocykla?

- Spadłem z motocykla? - Harry spojrzał na Rona zaciekawiony. - Czy to tak spadłem do lasu?

Ron usiadł prosto.

- Byłeś w lesie przez ten cały czas? Sam? Przeżyłeś jedząc korzonki i korę i jagody i takie tam? Byłeś wychowany przez wilki czy coś? - Jego  
oczy lśniły.

Harry powoli pokręcił głową.

- Nie byłem sam, nie. I tak właściwie, nie przepadam za korą. Jest strasznie trudna do pogryzienia, a smak jest zwykle gorzki. Chociaż lubię jagody. Wychował mnie mógł przyjaciel Liść. Jest wróżkiem, nie wilkiem, chociaż jego przyjaciel Wilk nauczył mnie kilku rzeczy...

- Wychowała cię wróżka? - Ron wytrzeszczył oczy. - Na serio? Nie wiedziałem, że w Brytanii zostały jakieś wróżki.

- Och, jest ich mnóstwo - powiedział Harry skwapliwie. - Ale wolą zachować swoją obecność dla siebie. Nie znam ich wszystko, oczywiście, tylko Liścia i jego przyjaciela Rózga oraz resztę Wyklętych...

- Wyklętych wróżek...? - Ron spojrzał na niego zafascynowany.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Tak. Nie wiem za bardzo o co chodzi, z tym wyklęciem. Liść i Rózg i inni niezbyt chcą o tym rozmawiać. Najwyraźniej było jakieś upadłe powstanie przeciw Królowej Wróżek lata temu, a oni byli jego częścią, ale nie chcą o tym mówić. Myślę, że zdarzyły się wtedy jakieś złe rzeczy, ale zawsze zmieniają temat gdy o to pytam.

Ron gwizdnął.

- Prawdziwe wróżki, ale wszystkie takie same! Słyszałem, że magia wróżek była naprawdę silna. Znasz jakąś?

Harry poczuł jak policzku mu czerwienieją.

- Trochę, owszem. Ty znasz magię? Tym razem to Ron się zarumienił.

- Trochę. Ćwiczyłem kilka zaklęć który nauczyli mnie bracia, ale nie jestem w nich zbyt dobry. Chociaż mogę jedno wypróbować, jeśli chcesz. - Wyjął z kieszeni gałązkę jesiony i wycelował ją uroczyście we włochate stworzenie na siedzeniu obok niego. - Słońce i kwiatki, masło co dojrzeje...

Drzwi otworzyły się nagle z hukiem i zajrzała przez nie dziewczynka z burzą włosów.

- Czy ktoś widział ropuchę? Jeden chłopiec, Neville... - Urwała, wpatrując się w różdżkę Rona. - Czarujecie. No to popatrzmy. - Usiadła na ławce obok Harry'ego, z wyrazem oczekiwania na twarzy.

Ron spiął się lekko, ale spróbował znów rzucić zaklęcie:

- Słońce, stokrotki, masło co dojrzeje. Niech szczur ten gruby i głupi zżółcieje! - Machnął różdżka, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Małe stworzonko spojrzał na niego lekko paciorkowatymi oczami.

- Jesteś pewien, że to prawdziwe zaklęcie? - Powiedziała dziewczynka po chwili ciszy.

Ron podrapał się po nosie.

- Całkiem pewny. Chyba, że któryś z moich braci je wymyślił. W sumie nie zdziwiłoby mnie to.

- Mogę zrobić go żółtym, jeśli chcesz - powiedział szybko Harry. - Jeśli to odpowiada twojemu przyjacielowi, oczywiście. - Odwrócił się do zwierzaka. - Wybacz, przeszkadzałoby ci, gdybym spróbował? Mogę zmienić barwę twojego futra na śliczny złoty odcień, jeśli chcesz. Chyba, ze wolisz być szary, gdy jesteś w szczurzej formie?

Na moment zapadła cisza, a Harry'emu wydało się, że stworzenie drży lekko.

- O jakiej szczurzej formie mówisz? - Zapytał Ron ostro.

Harry zarumienił się.

- Och, wybaczcie. Nie myślałem, że to ma być tajemnica.

- Tajemnica? O czym ty gadasz - Ron wyglądał na naprawdę skołowanego. Harry zastanawiał się czy powiedział coś nie tak.

- Nie chciałem cię urazić. Ani twojego przyjaciela, oczywiście, ludzkiego czarodzieja w szczurzej formie...

W następnej chwili stworzenie opadło na podłogę, potem był trzask. Jednak przy upadku nastąpiła przemiana i na deskach wylądował pulchny mężczyzna z przerażeniem na twarzy. Wstał niezgrabnie i wypadł z przedziału, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

- Co, do diabła ciężkiego? - Ron był blady jak śnieg i wyglądał jakby miał zemdleć. - Parszywek?

Harry wyjrzał na korytarz, ale mężczyzna zniknął. Jedne z drzwi pociągu bujały się na zawiasach, jakby ktoś w pośpiechu wyskoczył przez nie z pociągu.

Harry jęknął. Co on zrobił? Nie miał pojęcie, że dorosły czarodziej może być tak straszliwie wstydliwy. Ten biedny mężczyzna był nawet bardziej płochliwy niż profesor w turbanie. Skoczyć z jadącego pociągu  
tylko dlatego, że ktoś do was się odezwał! Harry był pewien, że mówił bardzo uprzejmie, ale pulchny mężczyzna zrozumiał to chyba na opak.

Harry czuł się okropnie.

- Tak straszliwie mi przykro! - Wymamrotał, gdy wrócił do przedziału.

- Nie miałem pojęcia, że twój przyjaciel jest tak nieśmiały, Ron. Nie chciałem go spłoszyć.

Ron spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

- Wiesz co, Harry? Chyba cieszę się, że to zrobiłeś.

- Nie wiedziałeś, że twój szczur był animagiem? - Dziewczynka też była  
dość blada.

Ron potrząsnął głową.

- Nie miałem pojęcia. Poczekajcie tylko... poczekajcie tylko aż mój brat Percy o tym usłyszy! W końcu to był jego przeklęty szczur. Mama nigdy nie da mu o tym zapomnieć. Obcy człowiek, udający zwierzaka! - Wzdrygnął się.

Dziewczynka spojrzała na Harry'ego.

- To było całkiem niezłe, zauważyć, że to animag. Musisz być bardzo dobry w magii.

- Wychowały go wróżki - powiedział Ron uroczyście. - To mój przyjaciel, Harry. Harry Potter. Ten który przeżył Sama-Wiesz-Kogo! Okazało się, że przeżył też upadek z lecącego motocykla.

- Harry Potter? - Dziewczynka spojrzała na Harry'ego. - Naprawdę? Jesteś żywy? Ależ to... fantastycznie! I byłeś wychowany przez wróżki? Musisz mnóstwo wiedzieć o magii! - Jej oczy lśniły. - Tak w ogóle, jestem Hermiona Granger.

- Miło mi cię poznać. - Harry wyciągnął uprzejmie dłoń. - To... To naprawdę długie imię. - Gdy tylko to powiedział uświadomił sobie, że to pewnie niezbyt miłe, rozwodzić się tak nad jej imieniem; biedna dziewczynka nie mogło nic poradzić na to, że się tak nazywa. Szybko zmienił temat: - Kim jest ten Sam-Wiesz-Kto o który Ron wspomniał przed chwilą? Jak ma na imię?

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

- Wśród czarodziejów nie wymawia się jego imienia, Harry. Po prostu się tego nie robi. Jeżeli ludzie już o nim rozmawiają - co nie zdarza się często - po prostu mówią Sam-Wiesz-Kto.

Harry spojrzał na nią oczarowany. Wiedział oczywiście, że krótkie imiona są lepsze niż długie; brzmią bardziej gładko w twoich ustach i mają o wiele milszy dźwięk. Pochwalił Molly w duchu za danie Ronowi tak miłego, magicznie krótkiego imienia i czuł się okropnie z powodu Hermiony, którą rodzice skazali na te wszystkie sylaby. Ale wyobraźcie sobie - czarodziej, który pozbył się wszystkich sylab swego imienia! Czarodziej znany z braku imienia! Nawet wróżki byłyby pod wrażeniem! Harry poczuł lekkie ciepło w sercu na samą myśl o tym. W jakiś sposób będzie musiał poznać tego cudownego bezimiennego czarodzieja.


	4. Przydział

Hej! :)

Moja beta ma problem z komputerem, a nie chcę trzymać was w oczekiwaniu, więc chwilo rozdział poprawiony tylko przeze mnie. Mam nadzieję, że nie wypadnie beznadziejnie. ;) Będę wdzięczna za wypisanie w komentarzach literówek, jeśli jakieś wyłapiecie. :)

**Ruda098**, mam nadzieję, że przydział spełnił oczekiwania. :)

**Lilu. f**, autorka opisuje lata szkolne Harry'ego dość szybko, więc nie powinno być problemu z ciągnącym się wiecznie opisem tego, co znane. Rozdział osiemnasty, ostatni opublikowany z anielskich, ma miejsce już w trakcie 3 roku, więc nie jest tak źle. ;)

**Cookieseater**, o Peterze nie zdradzę, bo spojlerować nie wypada. ]:-

**Sier**, MS Office w końcu zainstalowany, więc literówki powinny zniknąć. Niemniej dzięki za wskazanie alternatywy :)

**Tri**, Dumbledore nie jest tu na razie wybitnie dobry lub zły, okaże się to raczej w późniejszych rozdziałach. Co do paringu: mam plany tłumaczyć kolejne fiki z ta parą, mam nadzieję, że trafią w twój gust :)

**Inez89**, co do fiołków nie mam niestety pewności, ale wydaje mi się, że pojawiły się w myślach Snape'a - bo gdyby Severus rzeczywiście stał na peronie z bukietem fiołków masowe ataki paniki wśród uczniów nie przeszłyby bez echa. ;)

* * *

Harry rozejrzał się po rozległym, zatłoczonym holu wejściowym. Nagle tęsknił za cichą, kojącą obecnością Liścia i równie spokojną obecnością lasu. Wszędzie wokół niego były dzieci, wszystkie w identycznych czarnych szatach, i naraz Harry czuł się dziwnie, jakby wylądował w samym środku stada kruków. Pamiętał, że zdarzyło mu się coś podobnego, gdy był bardzo mały. Odkrywał nową część lasu i nagle wpadł na jakieś zebranie ptaków. Te były zaskoczone jego niespodziewaną obecnością i zaczęły fruwać i trzepotać wokół niego dopóki nie rozpłakał się ze strachu. Teraz, oczywiście, nie zamierzał płakać, ale miał to samo wrażenie zbytniego zatłoczenia. Niektóre z dzieci również były blade; prawdopodobnie one też nie lubiły wielkich tłumów ludzi.

Ron uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego przyjacielsko, chociaż sam też nie wyglądał zbyt pewnie.

- Denerwujesz się, Harry?

- Lekko - szepnął Harry. - A ty?

Ron kiwnął głową.

- Tak, trochę. - Jego piegi wydawały się ciemniejsze na jego niespodziewanie bladej skórze. - Co jeśli przydzieli mnie do Slytherinu?

- Nie chcesz być w Slytherinie? - Harry przejrzał fragmenty "Historii Hogwartu" i wiedział o czterech domach. - Czemu? Myślę, że zielony to śliczny kolor.

- Naprawdę? - Ron po prostu spojrzał na niego z na wpół otwartymi ustami, ale chłopiec stojący przed nimi obrócił się, gdy usłyszał co Harry powiedział, i uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Lubisz zielony, prawda? - Chłopiec miał drobną, szpiczastą twarz i włosy koloru złotego słońca, które czasem widuje się w zimowe popołudnie. Uśmiechał się, ale nie wychodziło mu to zbyt dobrze; uśmiech nie sięgnął jego szarych oczu, zupełnie nie, tylko zaigrał w kącikach jego ust nim zniknął.

Harry kiwnął głową.

- Tak, zielony to mój ulubiony kolor. - Przełknął ślinę. Zaczynał naprawdę tęsknić za cudowną zielenią lasu. Tu w szkole było tak dużo _kamienia_. Jednak gdy wchodzili do zamku oczy Harry'ego szybko dostrzegły ciemny las w oddali w czasie i miał zamiar zbadać go w ciągu najbliższych dni. Może znajdzie tam kogoś miłego go rozmowy?

Złotowłosy chłopiec mierzył twarz Harry'ego uważnym wzrokiem.

- To prawda, co mówili w pociągu? Naprawdę jesteś Harrym Potterem, chłopcem który przeżył mordercze zaklęcie? Harry Potter przybył do Hogwartu?

- Tak, jestem Harry. - Harry wyciągnął dłoń w przywitaniu. - Nie pamiętam przeżywania uśmiercającej klątwy, ale chyba musiało tak być, bo by mnie tutaj nie było, prawda?

- Prawda... - Chłopiec potrząsnął dłonią Harry'ego własną, o drobnych zimnych palcach. - Jestem Malfoy, tak w ogóle. Draco Malfoy.

Ron wywrócił lekko oczami na to imię i chłopiec naskoczył na niego:

- Myślisz, że mam śmieszne imię co? O twoje nie muszę pytać. Rude włosy i znoszone szaty - musisz być Weasley! - Odwrócił się nagle do Harry'ego. - Zrozumiesz, że niektóre rodziny czarodziejów są lepsze od innych, Potter.

- Lepsze? Lepsze w czym?- Zapytał Harry z zaciekawieniem i Ron zachichotał krótko.

Draco zamarł.

- Po prostu... lepsze. Nie chcesz przyjaźnić się ze złym rodzajem, Potter. Mogę ci z tym pomóc.

Harry czuł się bardzo skołowany. Draco brzmiał bardzo pomocnie, ale Harry nie mógł za nic odkryć w czym chłopiec starał mu się pomóc.

- Zły rodzajem czego?

Chwilę później Harry odetchnął z ulgą, słysząc pobliżu cichutki, znajomo brzmiący głos. Ktoś mówił Ropuszym! Harry spojrzał w dół zaciekawiony i zauważył małego, brązowego ropucha siedzącego na wzorzystej kamiennej podłodze. Harry podniósł go szybko, żeby nie skończył rozdeptany i ropuch wyrzucił z siebie długi potok podziękowań. Trochę wszystko wyolbrzymiał, jak to ropuchy, i Harry zarumienił się lekko na te przesadzone frazy spadające na niego ze strony małego stworzenia.

Ron zerknął na ropucha ze znużeniem.

- Ropucha? Jesteś pewien, że prawdziwa, Harry? Nie zmieni się w jakiegoś mrocznego czarodzieja czy coś?

Harry pokręcił krótko głową.

- Och, nie, jest prawdziwym ropuchem. Szuka chłopca o imieniu... Och, litości, mógłby mówić odrobinę wolniej. To _naprawdę _trudne zrozumieć ropuchy, kiedy zaczynają się czymś ekscytować.

- Trevor! - wykrzyknął chłopiec o okrągłej twarzy stojący obok, a ropuch wyskoczył Harry'emu z rąk i wylądował na głowie tego chłopca z zadowolonym urpnięciem. Najwyraźniej to jego szukał, a chłopiec zdjął ropucha z głowy delikatnie i spojrzał na niego czule. - Myślałem, że cie straciłem, Trevor! - Jego głos leciutko drżał.

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę czy powinien powiedzieć temu chłopcu, że według ropucha jego imię brzmiało bardziej Rp niż Trevor, ale po chwili zrezygnował. Możliwe, że Trevor był jakimś przedłużeniem Rp?

Starsza czarownica ze stacji pojawiła się w drzwiach i po tłumie przeszedł szmer. Przedstawiła się jako "Profesor McGonagall" i wyjaśniła im, że zostaną przydzieleni do swoich domów.

- Proszę, _nie_ Slytherin... - mamrotała Hermiona pod nosem. Profesor McGonagall okazała się mieć świetny słuch i spojrzała na nią krótko, a na jej twarzy pojawił się leciutki uśmiech. Otworzyła dębowe drzwi i wprowadziła oczekujące dzieci do ogromnej kamiennej sali. Setki uczniów już siedziały przy długich drewnianych stołach i Harry z ulgą zobaczył znajomą, bladą twarz profesora Quirrella przy stole dla nauczycieli na przedzie sali. Uśmiechnął się do niego, ale płochliwy profesor odwrócił się wstydliwie. Harry westchnął. Jak ma _kiedykolwiek_ poznać tego cudownego profesora i jego odłamek, skoro był on zbyt wstydliwy by nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy?

Ceremonia przydziału był najdziwniejszą rzeczą jakiej Harry być świadkiem. Dzieci były wywoływane na przód sali jedno po drugim, żeby usiąść na małym drewnianym stołu. Wtedy profesor McGonagall wkładałam im po kolei na głowy stary, postrzępiony kapelusz, a na koniec _kapelusz wykrzykiwał nazwę przydzielonego domu!_ Harry po raz pierwszy spotkał mówiący kapelusz i był nim oczarowany. Zerknął szybko na swoje swe ciemne szaty, trochę oczekując, że też przemówią, ale tego nie zrobiły.

Hermiona została natychmiast przydzielona do Gryffindoru i wydawała się tym zarówno zaskoczona jak bardzo zadowolona. Draco Malfoy został przydzielony do Slytherinu i Harry zauważył, że jego uśmiech był coraz lepszy; teraz sięgał całej twarzy.

- Powodzenia! - Mruknął Ron, gdy nadeszła kolej Harry'ego, a ten odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Harry usiadł na małym stołku, tak jak pokazała mu McGonagall, i zerknął na kapelusz w jej rękach. Nie, nie było w tym żadnych sztuczek. To sam kapelusz musiał mówić. Cóż za cudowna magia! Harry całym sercem pragnął nauczyć się tych zaklęć jak najszybciej - wyobrażał sobie miny Liścia i Rózga, gdyby zrobił im mówiące czapki na zimę! Byliby zachwyceni, jeśli tylko czapki pamiętałyby o zachowaniu ciszy podczas wypraw na ryby.

- Powodzenia, Harry! - Szepnęła profesor McGonagall i delikatnie umieściła kapelusz na jego głowie.

Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, głęboki głos rozbrzmiał momentalnie - _w jego głowie!_ Kapelusz mówił do niego bezgłośnie tak jak Odłamek, gdy miał rozmowniejszy nastrój. Harry niemal zaśmiał się głośno z zachwytem. To byłby świetny kapelusz na ryby! Och, miał taką nadzieję, że nauczy się tworzyć jemu podobne!

- Na brodę Godryka! - W głowie Harry'ego zabrzmiał głęboki głos. – Co, na Merlina...? No, _to_ będzie przydział stulecia! Na Merlina, czym ty _jesteś_, dziecko?

- Jestem Harry - pomyślał Harry uprzejmie. - Przyjaciel, który ukrywa się w tyle umysłu to Odłamek. Jest dziś trochę nieśmiały.

Kapelusz odetchnął głęboko, jakby próbował się uspokoić, a ze starego materiału wzniosła się chmura pyłu.

- Jak, w imię Merlina, mam cię przydzielić? _Oraz_ twojego przyjaciela, jak sadzę, chociaż nie ma zbyt wielu wątpliwości gdzie _on_ przynależy. Byłoby absurdem nie umieścić cię w Ravenclawie, skoro znasz więcej magii niż czterej założyciele razem wzięci, ale posiadasz też odwagę tak wielką, że graniczy z głupotą, kochasz każde żyjące stworzenie równie głęboko co Helga Hufflepuff. Twój ranny przyjaciel, z którym dzielisz umysł to najczystszy ślizgon jakiego widziałam... Więc gdzie mam cie niby umieścić? Jesteś nieprzydzielalny.

Harry zamyślił się na moment.

- Może mogłabyś umieścić mnie po trochu w każdym domu, a ja przenosiłbym się z jednego do innego co kilka dni czy coś? Trochę jak migrujące ptaki?

- Nie - powiedział ostro kapelusz w głowie Harry'ego. - Absolutnie nie! To nie podlega dyskusji. Jestem Tiarą _Przydziału_, a nie przeklętym agentem podróżniczym. Ja _przydzielam._ To moja praca i zajmuję się nią od dnia wyznaczenia do tego przez założycieli. - Po tym kapelusz zamilknął na chwilę.

Harry spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, że McGonagall wpatruje się w niego bez przerwy; z jakiegoś powodu wyglądała na naprawdę zdenerwowaną.

- Więc co robisz jeśli nie przydzielasz? - pomyślał Harry do kapelusza konwersacyjnym tonem. - Chodzisz czasem na ryby?

- Zdecydowanie nie - pomyślał kapelusz, trochę oschle. - Jestem nasycona świadomością wszystkich czterech wielkich założycieli Hogwartu i z pewnością _nie chadzam_ na ryby. Pomiędzy przydziałami odpoczywam na półce w gabinecie dyrektora i dumam nad wspaniałymi tajemnicami życia.

- Rozumiem! - Harry zaczynał wszystko pojmować. - Znam niedźwiedzie, które robią to samo każdej zimy. Dumają, znaczy się. Lubią jednak polować na ryby wiosną. Zabiorę cie kiedyś na ryby jeśli chcesz.

- Nie, dziękuje. - Harry wiedział, że kapelusz jednak o tym myślał. - Teraz, wróćmy do przydzielania, młodzieńcze. Ja... obawiam się, że zabiłeś mi ćwieka. Tak, zabiłeś mi ćwieka! Po raz pierwszy od tysiąca lat Tiara Przydziału jest gotowa się poddać. Mógłbyś... mógłbyś po prostu _wybrać_ sobie dom, ale udamy, że to była moja decyzja? Nie chcę stracić reputacji, wiesz. Jeśli zaczną się plotki, że Tiara Przydziału traci wyczucie mogę równie dobrze zrezygnować i stać się kapeluszem na ryby. Więc w którym domu chciałbyś być, młody Harry?

Harry nie zastanawiał się zbyt długo. Wszystkie domy brzmiały przyjemnie, ale czuł jak Odłamek kręci się niecierpliwie w tyle jego umysłu, szepcząc w Wężym. Było tylko jedno miejsce, w którym byłby szczęśliwy.

- Slytherin, proszę! - Pomyślał Harry.

Kapelusz westchnął.

- Och, niech to. Pewnie powinnam była poprosić McGonagall o rzut knutem. _Slytherin?_ Jesteś tego pewny? Twój przyjaciel w głowie z pewnością jest ambitny i chytry, ale _ty...?_ W porządku - miej to po swojemu. SLYTHERIN!

Niespodziewana cisza zapadła w sali, a Harry poczuł na sobie wzrok setek par oczu.

- Co? - McGonagall wyglądała jakby miała zemdleć. - Jesteś... jesteś tego pewna?

- Tak, jestem pewna - mruknął drażliwie kapelusz. - Co, myślisz, że nie wiem jak przydzielać ludzi? Myślisz, że mam swoje lata i zaczynam tracić wyczucie? Powiedziałam Slytherin i mam na myśli Slytherin.

Harry wstał i podał kapelusz profesor McGonagall, która wciąż była śmiertelnie blada. Skierował się do stołu Slytherinu. Przez salę przeszedł pomruk. Draco uśmiechał się lekko, a blady, ciemnowłosy nauczyciel z pociągu wpatrywał się w Harry'ego uważnie.

- Hej! - Szepnął kapelusz.

- Co? - Harry odwrócił się.

- Jeśli... jeśli mówiłeś poważnie o... o pójściu razem na ryby, po dzisiejszej nocy jestem wolna - mruknął kapelusz, a Harry mógłby przysiąc, że postrzępiony materiał zmarszczył się lekko w zażenowaniu. - Mam na myśli, jeśli kiedyś byś się nudził i potrzebował towarzystwa przy łowieniu.

- W porządku! - Harry uśmiechnął się, a McGonagall opuściła wzrok na kapelusz w zastanowieniu.

Reszta ceremonii przydziału przebiegła bez przeszkód do czasu kolejki Rona. Był blady jak śnieg gdy go wywołano i trząsł się na nogach gdy podchodził do stołka, ale gdy na nim usiadł, to jego twarz wyrażała determinację. Po chwili, która dłużyła się w nieskończoność Tiara Przydziału powiedziała w końcu, niemal zrezygnowanym głosem:

- Więc dobrze. Slytherin!

- Co? - McGonagall spojrzał na kapelusz. - _Nie!_ To nie może być właściwe. To Weasley, Na Merlina!

Moment później dwóch identycznych, rudych chłopców zerwało się od stołu Gryffindoru, wdarło na przód sali i powaliło kapelusz na ziemie, przyciskając go do niej.

- Odszczekaj to! - Krzyknął jeden.

- Wiesz, że to gryfon! - Wrzasnął drugi.

- CHŁOPCY! - McGonagall wyrwała im kapelusz. - Doskonale rozumiem wasze uczucia, panowie, ale w tej chwili nie mamy innego wyboru jak przyjąć decyzję tiary dopóty, dopóki nie dowiem się co leży za niespodziewanymi przydziałami tego wieczoru. Z powrotem na miejsca, _już!_

Urywane oklaski powitały bliźniaków Weasley, którzy wrócili do stołu Gryffindoru z minami zbitych psów, a Ron, który opadł na miejsce obok Harry'ego przy stole Slytherinu, był czerwony jak mak.

* * *

Dormitorium Slytherinu było najcudowniejszym miejscem jakie Harry kiedykolwiek widział, czuł też, ze Odłamek jest równie podekscytowany. _Dom_, szeptał jego umyśle, _domdomdom._

Dormitorium było kamienną jaskinię położona głęboko w samym sercu zamku, pozbawioną okien na zewnątrz. Ktokolwiek to projektował musiał być bardzo zmyślny i zapobiegawczy; śpiąc tutaj uczniowie byli doskonale chronieni od dzikich zwierząt i drapieżnych bestii. Harry nie był do końca pewien czy takie środki ostrożności były konieczne, bo nie wiedział żadnych niebezpiecznych zwierząt, ale nadal doceniał troskliwość budującego. Srebrzyste lampy z ciemnozielonymi abażurami rozsyłały po dormitorium delikatne, zielonawe światło, a bogato zrobione, drewniane łóżka były przykryte śliczną, srebrną pościelą i puchatymi poduszeczkami barwy paproci. Srebrne tapety pokrywał wzór zielonych węży i Harry zrozumiał, że ktokolwiek urządził te wspaniałą sypialnię, musiał uwielbiać te gady.

- Tak się cieszę, że też jesteś w Slytherinie! - Szepnął do Rona, gdy już obaj znaleźli się w zielono-srebrnym dormitorium. - Martwiłem się, że trafisz gdzie indziej, bo nie wydawałeś się zbytnio lubić zielonego.

- No wiesz... - Głos Rona drżał lekko, a on sam wyglądał trochę blado. - Nadal za nim nie przepadam, ale nie mogłem pozwolić ci wleźć do Slytherinu samemu, jak... jak pisklę w stado węży. Wyjaśniłem to profesor McGonagall, jak złapała mnie po kolacji, i chyba rozumie. W sumie, to powiedziała, że zachowałem się jak prawdziwy gryfon... dziwne, nie?

Draco Malfoy szybko przeszedł do sprawy łóżek i tego, kto śpi na którym w dormitorium Slytherinu.

- Biorę łóżko obok drzwi, rzecz jasna - poinformował wysokiego chłopca o imieniu Blaise. - Mój ojciec w nim spał jak był w Hogwarcie, i jego ojciec też.

Blaise kiwnął głową, z miejsca akceptując prawo Draco do gustownie rzeźbionego łóżka przy wejściu.

- To ja wezmę tamto; chyba spał w nim kiedyś jeden z moich wujków. - Opadł na jedno z wolnych posłań. - Crabbe i Goyle mogą wziąć te z tyłu; nie wyglądają mi na ranne ptaszki.

Draco rozejrzał po dormitorium z niezadowoleniem.

- Jest więcej uczniów na roku niż normalnie. - Zerknął na Harry'ego i Rona, odrobinę zakłopotany. - Czyli _wszystkie_ łóżka muszę być zajęte, nawet... - Urwał, wpatrując się w piękne łóżko ozdobione wzorem rzeźbieniem w kształcie węży, które stało samotnie w wrogu. - Nawet łóżko Toma Riddle'a. Ojciec mówił, że zwykle nikt nie spał w _jego_ łóżko, z szacunku. Wyobrażasz sobie spać w łóżku, którego _on _używał?

Blaise przełknął.

- Nie, w życiu. Ale wygląda, że w tym roku ktoś będzie musiał... ale na pewno nie będę to ja, tyle ci powiem.

- Kim jest Tom Riddle? - Harry podszedł do łóżka z wężowym rzeźbieniem i przesunął dłonią po ślicznych wzorach na ciemnym drewnie.

Draco spojrzał na niego śmiesznie.

- Nie wiesz _kim...?_ Och, racja: mówili, że wychowałeś się w dziczy czy coś, Potter. Tom Riddle to imię, którego _on_ kiedyś używał. Czarny Pan. Sam-Wiesz-Kto.

- Naprawdę? - Harry ożywił się. - Wezmę to łóżko. - Przyciągnął kufer do nóg mebla i zaczął się rozpakowywać. Wyobraźcie sobie, spać w łóżku, które należało do tajemniczego bezimiennego czarodzieja! Będzie w nim miał najpiękniejsze ze snów.

- Chcesz spać w łóżku Sam-Wiesz-Kogo? - Ron wytrzeszczył oczy. - Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł, Harry?

- Tak. - Harry przesunął dłonią po jedwabnej pościeli. Miała kolor posrebrzonej światłem księżyca rzeki i czuł jak sam odcień cieszy Odłamka. Co za dziwaczny i cudowny zbieg okoliczności, że bezimienny czarodziej, który sypiał w tym łóżku używał imienia Tom, tak jak chłopiec, o którym Odłamek lubił rozmyślać! Tak, im dłużej Harry o tym myślał, tym bardziej był pewien, że to dobre łóżko dla ich obu.

* * *

Później tej nocy, w innej części zamku, młody profesor leżał bezsennie w łóżku. Czuł jak jego pan wierci się w tyle jego głowy, rozsyłając w jego umysł fale zdezorientowania i wściekłości.

- Co cię dziś trapi, panie? - wyszeptał profesor w ciemność, luzując lekko turban. - Znów pochłaniają cię mroczne sny i wizje?

- Cisza, sługo. - Głos jego pana brzmiał na poirytowany. - I _przestań_ myśleć o tych srebrnych smokach, tych które pojawiły się w oknie sierocińca i zabrały ze sobą chłopca. Ten chłopiec to ja i wiem, że _nie było_ żadnych smoków.

- Ja... ja nie wiem o czym mówisz, panie. - Quirrel zadrżał ze strachu. - To nie są _moje_ myśli. Czemu miałbym rozmyślać o srebrnych smokach? Ja... ja sądzę, że myśli pochodzą od _ciebie_.

- Oczywiście, że nie, ty głupcze. Czemu miałbym myśleć o tak pozbawionym znaczenia bezsensie? Teraz bądź cicho, żebym mógł odpocząć.

- Tak, panie.

Jednak z jakiegoś powodu ani pan, ani sługa nie spali dobrze tej nocy, zupełnie przeciwnie do małego chłopca, który śnił spokojnie z uśmiechem na twarzy na starym łóżku Toma Riddle'a.


	5. O eliksirach i snach

Hej! :)

Dzięki za wskazanie błędów, **dodsab** i **Cookieseater**, poprzednie i obecne już poprawione.

Co do ropucha, **dodsab**, jest rozbieżność w wersji angielskiej, gdzie nazywa się on "Trevor", a wersją polską, gdzie przechrzczono go na "Teodorę". Wolę zostać wierna oryginalnej wersji, tak samo jak w kwestii mowy Hagrida czy zaklęcia na zmianę koloru, którego użył Rona. Przełożyłam je sama i mam nadzieję, że nie wyszło źle. Może zabrzmieć zbyt poważnie, ale staram się przekładać tekst, a nie wklejać czyjeś już gotowe tłumaczenie. Ot, taka mała wprawka bo planuje zająć się tłumaczeniami "zawodowo". Mam nadzieję, że nie utrudnia to czytania. :)

* * *

Minęło trochę czasu, nim Harry i Ron przywykli do poruszania się po zamku. Było w nim mnóstwo długich, kamiennych korytarzy, wijących się kręto w tą lub tamtą stronę jak meandry rzeki, a schody zdawały się migrować z miejsca na miejsce. Niektóre z drzwi nie otwierały się dopóki nie powiedziało się odpowiedniego słowa, co Harry uznał za bardzo dziwnie. Nie byłoby łatwiej umieścić na nich klamek?

Ron krzywił się okropnie za każdym razem, gdy musiał podać hasło pozwalające wejść do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu; z jakiegoś powodu miał straszną awersję do słowa _Czystokrwiści_. Harry'emu - który potajemnie uważał mówienie do drzwi za głupie, skoro te nawet nie odpowiadają – zrobiło się żal przyjaciela i pokazał mu jak przechodzić prosto przez drewno drzwi, zamiast czekać aż te otworzą się na odpowiednie słowo. Trochę zajęło Ronowi zrozumienie tej magii, ale pracował bardzo ciężko, gdy myślał, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Niedługo przechodził przez drzwi pokoju wspólnego ślizgonów z łatwością wróżka, mrucząc pod nosem _Godryk_ czy _półkrwi_ czy inne przypadkowe słowa. Wydawał się szczególne lubić udawanie, że hasło to _mugole_, jeśli tylko Draco Malfoy był blisko. Draco zerkał na nich czasem ostrożnie, ale przy Harrym był bardzo uprzejmy. Straszne interesował się Harrym i zadał mu kilka pytań o wróżki i to jak są potężne. Często pytał go, jak pokonał Czarnego Pana jako niemowlę, ale Harry naprawdę nie miał zbyt wiele do powiedzenia, skoro nic z tego nie pamiętał.

Inni ślizgoni wydawali się równie mili i przyjaźni, nawet jeśli kilku z nich zachowywało się przy Harrym nieco nerwowo. Harry i Ron zaprzyjaźnili się też z kilkoma osobami z innych domów, takimi jak Hermiona i przyjaciel Trevora Neville.

Wokół zamku włóczyło się mnóstwo najróżniejszych stworzeń i Harry uwielbiał je poznawać. Był bardzo zaskoczony widząc bladego, wyglądającego jak mgła czarodzieja snującego się po korytarzach i schodach, przenikającego przez uczniów.

- To duch – wyjaśnił mu Ron, gdy go o to zapytał. – Są jak dusze czarodziejów, którzy umarli dawno temu, ale nie są gotowi iść dalej.

- Iść dalej dokąd? – zapytał Harry, zafascynowany, ale Ron nie był tego pewien; chyba powinien zapytać o to kiedyś Hermionę, która wydawała się znać mnóstwo książek. Harry szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z Krwawym Baronem, bladym dżentelmenem, który lubił nawiedzać ślizgońską część lochów. Był świetny w opowiadaniu historii, chociaż niektóre z nich były niemal tak smutne, jak opowieści Odłamka.

Był też Irytek, który lubił rzucać na ludzi różne rzeczy. Był gorszy niż wiewiórki ciskające orzechami i Harry kilkukrotnie musiał porozmawiać z nim surowo na temat niebezpieczeństwa pozbawienia kogoś oka. Irytek nie był do końca czarodziejem, tak jak nie był do końca duchem. Hermiona, która wydawała się wiedzieć niemal wszystko, nazwała go poltergeistem, ale Harry'emu nic to słowo nie mówiło. Wreszcie jednak, po tym jak został niespodziewanie oblany wiadrem wody, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Irytek jest tylko jednym z elementali*, tak jak duszki wody, które lubią wciągać wróżki do jezior gdy te w nich łowią, tylko po to, by potem się z nich śmiać. Sekretem opanowania elementala i zmuszenia go do zachowywania się było oczywiście przyniesienie mu wielu guzików jako prezentów; z jakiegoś powodu, elementale wprost uwielbiały guziki. Harry i Ron dali Irytkowi tyle guzików, ile mógł udźwignąć i wprawili go w takie zadowolenie, że zaczął zachowywać się wobec nich całkiem przyzwoicie. Swoje stłumione, elementalne frustracje wyładowywał na innych przypadkowych osobach, takich jak nieznośny stary dozorca o imieniu Filch i jego sarkastyczna kotka. Harry szybko ogołocił się z guzików, ale Ron skorzystał z nowo nabytej umiejętności przenikania przez drzwi, by pożyczyć trochę guzików od swojego brata Percy'ego; powiedział, że Percy i tak ma aż za dużo sztywnych koszul zapinanych na guziki od góry do dołu.

* * *

Eliksiry były najwspanialszym przedmiotem, jaki Harry mógł sobie wyobrazić. Czuł zapach roślin i suszonych ziół od momentu, w którym wchodził z Ronem do lochów i czuł się podekscytowany na perspektywę nauki jak warzyć lekarstwa. Liść uczył go o tym trochę, ale Harry był pewien, że blady, ciemnowłosy nauczyciel – którego Ron, wzdrygając się dziwnie, nazwał Snape'm – musi wiedzieć o tym nawet więcej.

Profesor Snape musiał być naprawdę chętny do uczenia, bo przechodził do rzeczy, gdy tylko wszyscy byli w klasie, pomijając nawet przywitanie uczniów.

- Nie będzie tu bezmyślnego machania różdżkami czy głupich zaklęć – zadeklarował mistrz w eliksirach, wpatrując się w klasę chłodnym spojrzeniem czarnych jak węgiel oczu. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu zachwytu. Liść i Rózg ostrzegali go, że ludzie lubią machać wokół różdżkami i mówić mnóstwo zabawnych słów podczas czarowania, zamiast się rozluźnić i pozwolić magii przepływać przez nich – najwyraźniej jednak, nie dotyczyło to wszystkich czarodziejów. Harry czuł ulgę, że znalazł nauczyciela tak zmyślnego jak wróżki w tej kwestii.

- W związku z tym – kontynuował Snape. – Nie oczekuję, że zbyt wielu z was doceni subtelną naukę i sztukę, jaką jest warzenie mikstur. Jednakże, dla tych kilku wybranych… - Urwał i zerknął na Harry'ego. – Czemu się pan uśmiecha, panie Potter?

- Po prostu cieszę się na myśl o lekcji – rzucił Harry niecierpliwie.

- Doprawdy? – Spojrzenie Snape'a prześliznęło się po twarzy Harry'ego. – Pan Potter. Długo zaginiony syn Jamesa Pottera. Nasza nowa… _sława_. – Mówił w zabawny sposób, jakby trochę bolał go ząb.

Harry nie miał pojęcia czym jest sława, ale czuł się zbyt onieśmielony by zapytać. Snape pochylił się nad nim.

- Zapewne może mi pan powiedzieć, panie Potter, co otrzymam, jeśli dodam sproszkowany korzeń asfodelusa do naparu z piołunu?

Z jakiegoś powodu, Hermiona zaczęła machać ręką w powietrzu.

Harry zastanowił się przez moment.

- Naprawdę niesmaczne lekarstwo na żołądek? Oczywiście trzeba dodać trochę korzenia piwonii, albo będzie się strasznie śpiącym. Dodałbym też dużo miodu.

Snape wybełkotał:

- Dodałbyś… _miodu?_ Do Eliksiru Żywej Śmierci?

Harry kiwnął głową, zadowolony, że znał odpowiedź.

- Tak. Inaczej jest strasznie gorzki, zwłaszcza bez lilii…

- Co…? – Snape zbladł śmiertelnie. – Zwłaszcza bez… och, mówisz o asfodelusie. Tak, asfodelus to lilia, oczywiście. Przez moment myślałem, że mówisz o… - Zaczął wyglądać naprawdę źle i Harry zastanawiał się, czy mistrz nie powinien teraz użyć odrobiny naparu z piołunu na sobie.

- Ale jeśli dodasz asfodelus do piołunu, powinno to pomóc trochę na gorycz. Piwonia pomoże nie zasnąć, a z domieszką miodu powinno się być w stanie to przełknąć. – Harry zerknął na nauczyciela eliksirów. – Powinno pomóc nawet na najgorszy ból brzucha.

- Eliksir Żywej Śmierci pomoże na _ból brzucha?_ – Nauczyciel wyglądał przez chwilę na naprawdę zagubionego; chyba naprawdę powinien wziąć jakieś lekarstwo. – Powiedz mi, panie Potter – powiedział z nieco dziwnym pomrukiem w głosie. – Gdzie byś szukał, gdybym kazał ci znaleźć bezoar?

Bezoar? Och, nie! Teraz Harry zrozumiał, że biedny mistrz musi być straszliwie chory. Pewnie zjadł coś zatrutego skoro chciał, aby znaleziono mu bezoar. Nic dziwnego, że brzmiał tak chrapliwie! Harry wstał od biurka i podszedł do profesora Snape'a. Jeżeli był naprawdę tak chory, nie było czasu szukać kóz. Harry nawet żadnych nie widział w okolicy zamku. To wymagało bardziej bezpośredniego podejścia.

Harry położył delikatnie dłoń na brzuchu Snape'a i skupił swoją magię, by pomóc biednemu mistrzowi poczuć się lepiej.

Snape sapnął.

- Co… co ty robisz, dziecko? I _co to_ jest? To dziwne, przenikające mnie uczucie… - Spojrzał na Harry'ego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Już. Czuje się pan teraz lepiej?

- Czuję… lepiej?

- Czy pana brzuch nadal boli?

Snape spojrzał na niego bezmyślnie. Po chwili najlżejszy z cieni uśmiechu zaigrał na kącikach jego wąskich ust.

- Nie prosiłem cię o szukanie bezoaru, bo go _potrzebuję_, panie Potter; chciałem jedynie wiedzieć, czy znasz odpowiedź na to pytanie.

- Och. – Harry zarumienił się i opuścił wzrok. Cóż, skąd miał o tym wiedzieć?

- Jednak czuję się dużo lepiej, skoro o tym wspomniałeś – powiedział cicho mistrz w eliksirach. – Co za rodzaju magii użyłeś?

- Wróżkowej magii – wyszeptał Harry.

- Rozumiem. – Mistrz przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę. – Wydaje się leczyć o wiele więcej niż ból brzucha, panie Potter. Z pewnością wystarczy nawet do zniesienia goryczy piołunu… - Nagle zmienił temat, mówiąc miękko: - To takie dziwne… naprawdę przypominasz mi swoją matkę, Harry. To muszą być twoje oczy.

* * *

Harry spojrzał zdezorientowany na tuziny mioteł leżące na trawie. Jego plan mówił, że powinni mieć teraz lekcje latania, ale najwyraźniej nauczycielka zmieniła zdanie i zdecydowała, że zaczną od lekkich porządków. Jednak co mieli zamiatać na dworze?

- Latałeś kiedykolwiek, Harry? – szepnął Ron.

- Latałem? Tak, trochę – powiedział Harry. – Ale wygląda na to, że najpierw będziemy cos sprzątać. – Sprostował. – Albo mamy wziąć miotły _ze sobą_ podczas lotu i wyczyścić szkołę z zewnątrz? Może pani Hooch chce pozbyć się pajęczyn spod okapów?

Ron wpatrywał się w niego przez chwile, potem zachichotał.

- Och. Zapomniałem, że nic nie wiesz o miotłach. Latamy na nich, Harry.

- _Na_ miotłach? – Harry spojrzał w dół na swoją szkolną miotłę. – Czemu?

Jednak nim Ron mógł odpowiedzieć, pani Hooch dmuchnęła w gwizdek; zabrzmiała jak jastrząb, który ma jakąś sprawę.

- Stańcie wszyscy przy miotłach – powiedziała raźnie. – Teraz wyciągnijcie dłonie i każcie miotłom się unieść. Kiedy będą dość wysoko, zapłacie je w rękę i usiądźcie na nich ostrożnie.

Harry rozejrzał się, zdezorientowany. Draco warknął coś do swojej miotły, a drewniany kij wolno uniósł się w powietrze. Draco usiadł na miotle z lekkim uśmiechem.

Hermiona musiała zauważyć jego niepewność, bo wyszeptała:

- Miotły są zaczarowane by latały, Harry.

Harry spojrzał w zamyśleniu na miotłę. Nie wyglądała zbyt wygodnie. Czemu nie mogli w zamian zaczarować puchatej poduszki lub czegoś takiego, skoro muszą _siedzieć_ podczas latania?

Nagle krzyk paniki przeciął powietrze. Neville zdołał dosiąść miotły, ale ta wydawała się myśleć po swojemu i wystrzeliła w błękitne, jesienne niebo. Neville wczepił się w miotłę, zawodząc desperacko, podczas gdy ta zataczała szalone pętle i kręgi. Niespodziewanie miotła zaczęła opadać bezwładnie, a Neville z łupnięciem wylądował na ziemi.

- Mój nadgarstek – jęczał. – Chyba… chyba jest złamany. _Boli!_

- Odsuńcie się! – rzuciła ostro pani Hooch, ale Harry już siedział przy Neville'u. Jego nadgarstek faktycznie był złamany, a kości wystawały pod śmiesznymi kątami.

- Och, Merlinie! – mruknął pani Hooch. – Musi zaraz iść do skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Nie byłoby lepiej po prostu włożyć kości na miejsce od razu? – Zaproponował Harry. - Naprawdę nie sądzę, że powinniśmy czekać – wydaje się bardzo cierpieć. _Już!_ Jest lepiej, Neville?

Neville zerknął na nadgarstek.

- Co… co się stało? Co zrobiłeś? – Poruszył ręką w jedną I drugą stronę z nagłym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Hej! Jest już lepiej!

Pani Hooch delikatnie stuknęła jego nadgarstek w zamyśleniu. Po tym postawiła Neville'a na nogi.

- Cóż, idziesz do skrzydła szpitalnego tak czy tak, żeby upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku. – Odwróciła się do klasy. – Zostańcie tu. Zobaczę jedną miotłę w powietrzu, a ten kto na niej będzie zostanie wyrzucony nim powie _Quidditch_.

Odeszła z Nevillem, rzucając Harry'emu przez ramię dziwne spojrzenia.

- Proszę, proszę, proszę… - mruknął Draco Malfoy. Kopał coś małego i brązowego, co siedziało na trawie. – Wygląda na to, że Longbottom zgubił swojego zwierzaka. – Kilku innych ślizgonów zaśmiało się.

- Urpurp! – powiedział Trevor zaniepokojony, próbując unikać buta Draco.

- Co ty _robisz? _– krzyknął Ron.

- Gram w małą grę, Weasley – rzucił Draco lekko. W następnej chwili pochylił się, podniósł ropucha i uniósł go w powietrze na swojej miotle. – Zostawię go gdzieś, żeby Longbottom go sobie poszukał, co?

- _Urpurpurp!_

Harry był pewien, ze Trevora wcale nie obchodziła ich zabawa.

- Czekaj, Draco! – zawołał. – Nie wydaje mi się, że on to lubi. Musisz w tej chwili zabrać go na dół.

Jednak Draco chyba go nie słyszał; po prostu pokierował miotłę w stronę jednego z dachów.

- Och, nie! – szepnął Harry. – Lepiej odzyskam Trevora, nim poczuje się naprawdę skołowany. Chyba nie przepada za wysokościami.

- Harry? Nie! – Hermiona zbladła. – Pani Hooch powiedziała "żadnych mioteł w powietrzu", a ty nawet nie wiedz jak latać!

- Nie martw się – powiedział Harry kojąco. – Latam całkiem nieźle i nie będę używał miotły. – Uśmiechnął się do Hermiony, uniósł ramiona i oderwał się od ziemi, kierując do Draco i Trevora.

- Draco? – Harry zawołał go delikatnie. – Chyba lepiej, jeśli odłożysz Trevora na dół; robi się naprawdę nerwowy. Wiem, że go nie rozumiesz, bo nie znasz Ropuszego, ale niezbyt podoba mu się ta gra.

Draco spojrzał na niego przez ramię. Z jakiegoś powodu zbladł okropnie i wyrwał mu się na wpół zdławiony krzyk. Puścił Trevora, który zaczął lecieć bardzo szybko w stronę jednego z okien wieży szkolnej.

Uch och. Harry ruszył za Trevorem i szczęśliwie zdołał złapał przerażonego ropucha tuż przed tym, jak ten miał uderzyć w okno.

- Już, już – powiedział kojąco w Ropuszym, tuląc drżącego ropucha do piesi. – Wszystko dobrze. Zabiorę cię na dół i dopilnuję, by powiedzieć Draco, że nie lubisz tej gry.

- Hary P… Potter? Co, na imię Merlina…? – Okno w wierzy otworzyło sie szeroko I profesor McGonagall wychyliła się przez nie. Wyglądała niezbyt dobrze i trzymała się za pierś. Nic dziwnego, że potrzebowała odrobiny świeżego powietrza! Może spędzała zbyt wiele czasu wewnątrz ze swoimi książkami.

- Witam, pani profesor! – Harry rozpromienił się. – Tylko pomagam Trevorowi wrócić na ziemię! - Pokazał jej małego ropucha.

- Ale… - McGonagall wydawała się mieć problem z wydobyciem z siebie słów. Wreszcie powiedziała: - Ale nie ma masz miotły, Potter.

- Oczywiście, że nie! – Harry uśmiechnął się do niej. – Neville miał wypadek na lekcji latania, widzi pani, a pani Hooch powiedziała nam „żadnych mioteł w powietrzu", kiedy zabierała go do skrzydła szpitalnego. Po prostu zabieram jego ropucha.

- Rozumiem. McGonagall patrzyła na niego dłuższą chwilę. Wtedy jej miłą, przyjazną twarz rozjaśnił lekki uśmiech. – Szkoda, że nie jesteś w Gryffindorze, panie Potter. Byłbyś spektakularnym Szukającym!

* * *

Inni chłopcy byli tej nocy okropnie cicho w dormitorium, a Harry zaczął się zastanawiać czy wszyscy na coś nie chorują. Tylko Ron wydawał się mieć dobry humor; rozmawiał i rzucał żarcikami, a inni ślizgoni śmiali się nerwowo, nawet jeśli te nie były zbyt śmieszne.

- Harry? – Draco też nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze. – Wiesz, że przeprosiłem Longbottoma, no nie? Powiedziałem mu, że to miał być tylko żart…

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego uspokajająco.

- Jasne, że to była tylko gra, Draco. Ale chyba nie powinieneś więcej w nią grać, skoro Trevor powiedział, że go to nie obchodzi.

Draco zamilkł na moment, potem mówiąc:

- Ten… ten ropuch to powiedział?

Harry kiwnął głową.

Draco wydawał się rozmyślać nad czymś bardzo długo, nim powiedział:

- Mam pomysł, Potter. Może… może ty i Weasley chcielibyście odwiedzić mnie w domu w czasie ferii świątecznych? Moi rodzice powiedzieli, że mogę zaprosić przyjaciół, jeśli chcę. Moglibyśmy… no wiesz… poznać się trochę lepiej, zaprzyjaźnić i takie tam.

Harry rozpromienił się.

- Dziękuję, Draco! Ron świetny pomysł. – Wciąż się uśmiechał, gdy zasypiał tej nocy. To było cudowne, być w szkole, otoczonym przez tyle przyjaznych ludzi!

* * *

Tej nocy Harry miał najdziwniejszy sen. W tym śnie widział bladego profesora Quirrella, leżącego w łóżku i rozmawiającego drżącym głosem ze swoim odłamkiem. Jego odłamek też mówił, z głosem pełnym chęci i pragnienia. Wtedy w głowie Harry'ego pojawił się inny obraz, zobaczył piękny czerwony kamień, szkarłatny jak pierś rudzika i lśniący jak letnie słońce. I naraz Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że połamany kawałek duszy, który miał Quirrell pragnął właśnie tego kamienia: chciał tego pięknego kamienia tak bardzo, że jego serce bolało z tęsknoty za nim, a jego myśli były ciężkie od żądzy.

Kiedy Harry się obudził, wspomnienie tego snu wciąż było tak żywe, że niemal widział połyskujący kamień przed sobą. Długo leżał w łóżku w ciszy, otoczony przez śpiących przyjaciół, myśląc o kamieniu. W jakiś sposób _musi_ znaleźć ten cudowny czerwony kamień i dać go odłamkowi profesora Quirrella…

* * *

*Autorka używa terminu "elemental spirits", który przedstawia jako duszki natury, które pilnują pewnych miejsc i zwykle robią psikusy, ale po otrzymaniu prezentu mogą być uspokojone. Z braku lepszej nazwy wybrałam elementale, które są uosobieniem myśli i idei człowieka, więc Irytek mógłby być „zła Myśla", która lubi żartować z ludzi.


	6. Zakazany Las

Hej! :)

Kolejny rozdział, czyli czego się nie robi byle nie czytać lektur. ;D

Dzięki za wskazanie błędów, **Cookieseater**, już poprawione. Co do Harry'ego i jego "własnego świata", to dopiero początek. Zdradzę, że 13 rozdział jest pod tym względem wręcz mistrzowski i po to tak szybko przekładam by w końcu zobaczyć, czy inni też tak go polubią. :)

* * *

- Więc… - Profesor Dumbledore zerknął na Harry'ego znad okularów połówek. – Zostałeś wychowany przez wróżki, rozumiem.

Harry uśmiechnął się do starca. Z miejsca polubił dyrektora Hogwartu z jego ślicznymi białymi włosami i migoczącymi błękitnymi oczami. A jego cudowna broda! Nawet gnomy nie mają takich! Broda dyrektora była tak długa jak jego imię, a to wiele mówiło.

- Tak, wychował mnie mój przyjaciel Liść. – Harry wychylił się i pogłaskał przyjaciela Dumbledore'a, szkarłatnego ptaka z dziwnym akcentem. – Przepraszam, ale wydaje mi się, że pański przyjaciel chce… ognistego chleba? Obawiam się, że nie potrafię do końca zrozumieć wszystkiego, co mówi; wydaje się używać bardzo starego dialektu Ptasiego.

Dumbledore zerknął na niego.

- Rozumiesz co mówi Faweks? To dość zadziwiające. Nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo, kto rozmawiałby z Feniksami… tak, to pora na jego przedpołudniowe tosty, nieprawdaż? Proszę, Faweks. – Podał ptakowi kawałek tosta z talerza na swoim biurku. Ptak podziękował uprzejmie, ale zasugerował delikatnie, że szanowny i czcigodny starszy mógłby rozważyć w przyszłości ochronę zewnętrznych krawędzi chleba przed gwałtownością płomieni, jeśli nie sprawi u to kłopotu.

- Tosty są nieco zbyt przypalone na brzegach. – Przełożył Harry i Dumbledore momentalnie złapał mniej przypieczony kawałek i zaoferował go swemu przyjacielowi.

- Dziękuję ci, Harry. Możemy ponownie potrzebować twojego tłumaczeni, Faweks i ja. Nieszczęśliwie trwałem w niefortunnym przekonaniu, że woli swoje tosty dobrze wypieczone i jestem niezmiernie wdzięczny, że mnie poprawiłeś. – Dumbledore rozpromienił się. – Ufam, że zadomowiłeś się w Hogwarcie, Harry? Wszystko jest pewnie inne niż to, do czego przywykłeś.

- Trochę tak – przyznał Harry. – Ale wszystko jest przyjemne, a inni ślizgoni są bardzo mili dla mnie i Rona.

- Ach tak. Biorąc wszystko pod wagę, pozwolę sobie mniemać, że rzeczywiście są. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko zza brody. – Mówiąc o twoim przyjacielu, panie Weasleyu, wpadłem na niego pewnej nocy. Wygląda na to, że dużo czasu spędza na wędrówkach po szkole i wydaje się znajdować szczególne upodobanie w przechodzeniu przez drzwi. Zdolność, której nauczył się od ciebie, jak mniemam?

Harry kiwnął głową.

- Tak. Ron naprawdę szybko się tego nauczył. To całkiem przydatna rzecz, oczywiście.

- Z pewnością. – Dyrektor pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu. – Problem w tym, Harry, że że czasem bezpieczniej nie przechodzić przez każde zamknięte drzwi w zasięgu wzroku. Nigdy nie wiesz, co czeka po drugiej stronie. Radziłbym więc, tobie i panu Weasleyowi, by nie włóczyć się nocami po szkole. W zamku mogą być miejsce nie do końca bezpieczne dla pierwszorocznych studentów, nieważne jak zmyślni i sprytni by oni nie byli.

- Och. – Harry rozważał to przez chwilę. – W takim razie będziemy ostrożni.

- To dobrze. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego. Po krótkiej przerwie, podjął: - Zdarzyło mi się spotkać Pana Weasleya w jednej z pustych klas, gdy wpatrywał się w bardzo stare lustro, które jest tam trzymane.

- Och, tak, mówił mi o nim.

- Doprawdy? – Dumbledore wpatrywał się w Harry'ego znad krawędzi okularów połówek. – Co powiedział ci o lustrze?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Myślę, że trochę lunatykował. Powiedział, że widział w lustrze siebie, ale był wróżkiem. Chyba śnił, bo zwykle nie wygląda zbyt podobnie do wróżka.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się nawet szerzej.

- Nie, nie wygląda. Co z tobą, Harry? Czy spojrzałeś w lustro?

Harry kiwnął głową.

- Tak, Ron przyszedł po mnie. Chciał, żebym też spojrzał w lustro.

Chciał? – Dumbledore opadł się o biurko. – Ty również stanąłeś przed lustrem? Powiedz, Harry: co zobaczyłeś, gdy w nie spojrzałeś?

Harry rzucił okiem na dyrektora. Och, rany. Dumbledore był bardzo, bardzo stary, prawda? Pewnie zaczynał bywać nieco zagubiony w pewnych sprawach, tak jak wróżki, które skończyły trzysta lat lub coś podobnego?

Harry poklepał dyrektora w pomarszczoną, starą dłoń.

- Kiedy spojrzałem w lustro, zobaczyłem siebie – powiedział łagodnie. – Tak działają lustra, wie pan.

- Zobaczyłeś siebie – Dumbledore spojrzał na niego. – Tylko siebie, Harry?

- Tak – powiedział Harry cierpliwie. – To dlatego, że tylko ja stałem przed lustrem, wie pan. Jeśli obok byłby ktoś inny, to jego też bym zobaczył. Tak działają lustra. Są jak czyste stawy, tylko lepsze. – Czuł się naprawdę źle z powodu starca, który zapomniał czegoś tak prostego i zwykłego.

- Rozumiem. – Dumbledore siedział przez chwilę cicho, gładząc leniwie brodę. Wreszcie powiedział: - Jesteś dość wyjątkowym czarodziejem, Harry. W więcej niż jeden sposób…

* * *

Harry cieszył się ze swoich lekcji, chociaż było kilka niefortunnych nieporozumień swego czasu. Harry nigdy nie potrafił do końca załapać bardzo dziwnych zaklęć, których profesor Flitwick próbował ich nauczyć. Starał się wczuć i mówić te śmieszne słowa do piór, by te zaczęły latać, tak jak robiła to Hermiona, ale wydawało mu się to niepotrzebnym komplikowaniem wszystkiego.

Hermiona czasem łapała go na robieniu rzeczy nieco inaczej i rozmówiła się z nim surowo po lekcji.

- Harry! Twoje pióra znów pięknie latało po sali – mówiła. – Poza tym, że wydawało mi się, iż słyszałam czar jakiego używałeś, i mówiłeś _Wichra-duch je uniosła*_zamiast _Wingardium Leviosa._

Harry zarumienił się lekko. Nie sądził, że ktokolwiek zauważył.

- Obawiam się, że zapomniałem słowa, którego powinniśmy używać – wymamrotał. – To trudne, zapamiętać te wszystkie długie słowa.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego.

- Ale jak sprawiłeś, że twoje pióro latało jeśli nie znałeś słów zaklęcia?

Harry opuścił wzrok. Jak żenująco, zostać załapanym na oszustwie w taki sposób! Pewnie powinien lepiej starać się zapamiętać właściwie słowa.

- Cóż, po prostu pchnąłem piórko dookoła moją magią. To o wiele łatwiejsze niż pamiętanie dobrego słowa na każdą małą rzecz…

- Po prostu pchnąłeś piórko dookoła swoją magią? – powtórzyła wolno Hermiona. – Ale to… - Urwała, zerkając na różdżkę Harry'ego. – Harry? Gdzie dostałeś te różdżkę? Wygląda trochę… inaczej.

Harry pokazał jej różdżkę.

- Mam ją od ostrokrzewy, która rośnie w domu, w lesie w którym mieszkam. Ostrokeżwa była w sumie zadowolona, że jedna z jej gałązek pojedzie ze mną do szkoły i nauczy się magii. Mówiła o tym wszystkich swoim sąsiadkom.

Hermiona obróciła jego różdżkę w rękach.

- Ale Harry, to żywy kawałek ostrokrzewu. Różdżki zwykle robi z martwego drewna, z magicznym rdzeniem włożonym do środka. Jaki rdzeń ma twoja różdżka?

- Em… - Harry zamyślił się na chwilę. – Żywice drzewną? – Czuł się zagubiony. Co innego można by znaleźć w rdzeniu kawała drewna?

- _Żywicę drzewną?_ – Hermiona zamknęła na chwilę oczy. Potem powiedziała: - Posłuchaj, Harry, nie jestem pewna czy to dobra magiczna różdżka. Mogłabym ja przez chwilę wypróbować?

- Jasne! - Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Więc zobaczmy… - Hermiona spojrzała na różdżkę w zamyśleniu. Po chwili machnęła nią lekko i powiedziała: - _Avis!_

W następnej chwili, korytarz wypełniły ptaki wszelkich możliwych kolorów i rozmiarów, setki, tysiące ptaków… Niektóre miały barwę ciemnego szkarłatu, inne złota lub srebra, szmaragdowej zieleni, kobaltowego błękitu lub głębokiej purpury. Lśniły i mieniły się w drżącym świetle pochodni, które oświetlały stary korytarz, a powietrze wypełniały najsłodsze ptasie trele, jakie Harry kiedykolwiek słyszał.

Hermiona gapiła się na ptaki szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Co… co to za _gatunki_ ptaków? Nigdy w swoim życiu nie widziałam żadnych podobnych…

- Nie sądzę, żeby to były ptaki jakichś konkretnych gatunków - powiedział Harry i zdjął sporego turkusowo-srebrnego ptaka ze swojej głowy. – Wydają się dość nowe. Ty jesteś osobą, która jest stworzyła, więc raczej nie mają jeszcze nazw. Chociaż są prześliczne.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w różdżkę Harry'ego przez długa chwilę, zanim nie powiedziała z uśmiechem: - Wiesz co? Myślę, że twoja różdżka jest wprost idealna, nawet jeśli nieco inna od wszystkich innych. Najwyraźniej różdżki, które zostały ofiarowane przez same drzewa są najbardziej magiczne. _Finite Incantatem._

* * *

Harry uwielbiał wszystkich swoich nowych nauczycieli. Profesor McGonagall była bardzo zmyślna w Kocim i miewali czasem zwierzęce, Kocie konwersacje w głównym holu, co zawsze przyprawiało Draco o dreszcz, jeśli na nich wpadł. Jednak jego najbardziej ulubionym dorosłym przyjacielem, tuż po straszliwie nieśmiałym profesorze Quirrellu, był Hagrid. Hagrid żył w małej chatce na skraju błoni ze swoim przyjacielem Kłem i wiedział o zwierzętach więcej niż ktokolwiek, kogo Harry spotkał. Hagrid nie potrafił zbytnio rozmawiać ze zwierzakami w ich językach, ale dawał radę uczynić się zrozumiałym dzięki przyjacielskim gestom i ogromnym pokładom cierpliwości.

Harry kochał włóczyć się po lesie za chatką Hagrida i rozmawiać z mieszkającymi tak stworzeniami, które poznał. Na początku Hagrid nieco się niepokoił tym, że Harry chodzi sam w lesie po nocy.

- Nie 'winieneś być sam w lesi po nocy, Harry - wykrzyczał jednej nocy, gdy wpadł na Harry'ego i Tiarę Przydziału łowiących ryby w małym jeziorku w świetle księżyca.

- Pan Potter nie jest sam! – rzuciła Tiara z lekkim rozdrażnieniem. – Z pewnością widzisz, że ma towarzystwo wykwalifikowanego wyposażenia szkolnego?

Hagrid spojrzał zamyślony na ich małe ognisko, gdzie kilka pstrągów piekło się już nad ogniem. Tiara Przydziału wzięła ze sobą stary miecz, który świetnie sprawdzał się jako rożen.

- No ale… - Hagrid wciąż był nieco zaniepokojony, ale zjadł z apatytem rybę, którą zaoferował mu Harry. – Myślę, że to wcionż 'rzeciw szkolnym reg'laminom, żeby uczniak był w lesi po nocy, Harry.

Jednak kiedy Harry wyjaśnił mu co Liść powiedział o różnicy między Zasadami a Prawami, Hagrid musiał przyznać, że jest w tym wiele sensu. Od razu zgodził się, że dziwny pomysł, by uczniowie nie chodzili po pięknym mrocznym lesie w nocy było pewnie jedynie małą Zasadą, a nie faktycznie ważnym Prawem.

Jednak jednej nocy, Harry natrafił w Zakazanym Lesie na coś straszliwie dziwnego.

Miał bardzo miłą pogawędkę ze starym dębem, który widział już wiele i miał cudowne historie do opowiedzenia. Potem miał lekkie nieporozumienie ze starym przyjacielem Hagrida, Aragogiem, który z jakiegoś powodu pomylił go z jedzeniem, jednak po wszystkim się z tego śmiali. Śmiech Aragoga był nieco drżący, bo Harry musiał użyć naprawdę silnej magii, by ukazać swój punkt widzenia, ale Hagrid wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy usłyszał o głupiej pomyłce Aragoga.

Jednak gdy Harry wracał do domu przez mroki lasu, był świadkiem dziwnej sceny w świetle księżyca: Śliczny jednorożec leżał na ziemi, a mroczna postać pochylała się nad nim pod dziwnym kątem.

Harry od razu rozpoznał profesora Quirrella. Musiał lubić nocne przechadzki, zupełnie jak on! Harry podbiegł do odzianej na czarno postaci.

- Witam, profesorze!

Profesor Quirrell obrócił się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, bladej w świetle księżyca. Jego turban był poluzowany i Harry złapał cień innej twarzy na tyle głowy nauczyciela. Jego odłamek! Miał własną twarz? Niestety, Harry zobaczył twarz tylko przez krótki moment zanim profesor Quirrell nie wydał z siebie zduszonego krzyku i nie uciekł do lasu.

Harry westchnął. Gdyby tylko mógł namówić profesora, by został! Mogliby wrócić razem do domu w świetle księżyca i być może zaprzyjaźnić odrobinę. Harry pragnął przyjrzeć się bliżej tej bladej, natarczywej twarzy która mignęła mu tak krótko na tyle głowy Quirrella. Jak cudownie, że odłamek profesora miał _własną twarz!_ Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać wyobrażeń jak wybadałaby twarz Odłamka. Pewnie trochę podobnie do tej drugiego odłamka? Jeśli tylko Odłamek mógłby mieć któregoś dnia własne ciało! Harry uwielbiał dzielić z nim umysł, to oczywiste, ale wiedział, że Odłamek czułby się pewnie lepiej mogąc chodzić na własnych nogach. Możliwe, że poszedłby nawet z Harrym odkrywać las.

Harry spojrzał w dół na jednorożca. Uch och. Nie wyglądał wcale dobrze. Musiał mieć jakiś okropny wypadek, biedne stworzenie leżało zupełnie nieruchomo w kałuży swej srebrzystej krwi. Harry pochylił się szybko nad srebrnym płynem i użył magii, by wtłoczyć go znów w ciało jednorożca. Już! O wiele lepiej! Dodał trochę więcej magii na wszelki wypadek, ale jednorożec wciąż ani drgnął.

Oczy Harry'ego wypełniły się łzami, gdy opuścił wzrok na śnieżnobiałe stworzenie. Martwe. Tak, było martwe, poza zasięgiem wszelkiej magii. Jaki wypadek spotkał tego biednego jednorożca? Było w tym coś niesamowicie smutnego i dziwnego. Wyglądał, jakby został zaatakowany przez jakiś dziką, okrutną bestię. I czemu profesor Quirrell pochylał się na nim w tak dziwny sposób? Coś we wspomnieniu jego ciemnego kształtu sprawiało, że Harry poczuł się niezbyt dobrze, chociaż sam nie potrafił wyjaśnić z jakiego powodu. I skąd lekkie pobłysk srebra na cienkich wargach, które Harry widział na tyle głowy Quirrella?

* * *

Później tej nocy, Harry znalazł drogę do kwater nauczycieli. Czuł się trochę winny, bo profesor Dumbledore powiedział, by był ostrożny przy chodzeniu przez zamknięte drzwi. Jednak, pomyślał Harry, z pewnością nawet profesor Dumbledore zrobiłby wyjątek przy zwykłej chęci odwiedzenia przyjaciela.

Po krótkim poszukiwaniu, Harry znalazł pokój Quirrella. Młody profesor spał niespokojnie w swoim narożnym łóżku, kręcąc się i obracając i mrucząc coś cicho przez sen. Jego twarz wykrzywiała się nerwowo, aż Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od przekazania mu małej iskierki magii, by pozwolić mu lepiej spać.

Już! Lekki uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Quirrella, a jego oddech się uspokoił i spowolnił. Po chwili wahania, Harry odwinął purpurowy turban bardzo, bardzo ostrożnie, upewniając sie, że nie dotyka profesora i że go nie obudzi. Tylko sobie zerknie…

Odłamek profesora również spał. Harry wpatrywał się w bladą twarz przez długą chwilę. Jak na twarz, wyglądała ona na dziwacznie nieskończoną – zwłaszcza nos wymagał więcej pracy – ale dla Harry'ego wyglądała ślicznie mimo to. Miała rodzaj srogiego, ziemnego piękna, tak jak skała lub lód. Harry poczuł nagłą chęć pocałowała bladego czoła, bardzo lekko, by nie obudził śpiącego nieznajomego. Jednak to byłoby pewnie trochę zbyt niegrzecznie, jeśli nawet ich sobie nie przedstawiono?

Nieznajomy drgnął lekko, tak jakby czuł, że jest obserwowany, a Harry wyszeptał:

- Po prostu wróć do spania. Pomogę ci zdobyć ten czerwony kamień bardzo, bardzo szybko.

* * *

Jesienne dni robiły się coraz chłodniejsza, a drzewa traciły swe liście. Wraz z nadejściem nowej pory roku przyszły wszystkie cudowne rzeczy, jak gorący jabłecznik, ciepły ogień i wspaniały jesienny festiwal zwany Halloween.

Z jakichś powodów, wydrążone owoce ze świeczkami w środku zaczęły pokrywać stoły w głównym holu i wyglądały cudownie. Harry postanowił, że spróbuje zrobić coś takiego w domu, w lesie, gdy będą obchodzić urodziny. Nie mieli tam zwykle tak wielkich dyń jak tutaj, to oczywiste, ale pewnie da się uzyskać podobny efekt z wydrążonymi jabłkami lub – jeśliby ciąć bardzo, bardzo ostrożnie i użyć bardzo małych świeczek – śliwkami. Albo lepiej ziemniakami? Tak, sprawdzą się pewnie lepiej w drążeniu niż soczyste śliwki.

Harry i Ron siedzieli przy stole Slytherinu, ciesząc się z obfitej Hallowenowej uczty, kiedy drzwi do Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się z hukiem. Profesor Quirrell wpadł przez nie, nawet bledszy niż zwykle.

- Troll… w lochach… - Sapnął, a potem osunął się na podłogę.

Troll? Harry rozpromienił się. Nie widział trolla od wieków. Nic dziwnego, że młody profesor tak się spieszył, by przekazać te ekscytujące nowiny!

- Chodź, Ron! – Harry zerwał się od stołu. – Chodźmy go poznać!

- Ko-kogo poznać? – Z jakiegoś powodu, Ron wyglądał niezbyt dobrze.

- Trolla oczywiście! No chodź, nie wstydź się! - Harry wybiegł z sali, z Ronem idącym za nim, zaciskającym dłoń na różdżce.

* * *

* Dla ciekawych, w oryginale autorka użyła słów brzmiących łudząco podobnie do słów zaklęcia: "Wind Guards the Roses" (wiatr strzeże róż). Starałam się oddać to po polsku, ale różnice językowe czynią to dość trudnym. Mam jednak nadzieję, że nie wyszło aż tak źle.


	7. Przez klapę w podłodze

Hej! :)

Zdecydowanie, perspektywa omawiania lektury dodaje kopa w motywacji do robienia wszystkiego prócz czytania jej. ;)

**Cookies. Alice**, oto twoje spotkanie z wielkim trollem, choć jedynie szarym, nie zielonym, mam nadziej, że wystarczy.

Co do nie-komentowania, to rozumiem: sama mam ogromne kłopoty z zostawianiem komentarza i chyba dlatego czytuję tak mało rzeczy. Co do filmów też ma podobnie i po iluś fanfikach ograniczam się do fandomu zamiast oryginałów, czy w filmach/książkach, czy anime/mangach.

**Cookiestear**, dzięki kolejne za błędy. Będę jednak bronić mojej ostrokrzewy, bo to bardziej słowotwórstwo niż błąd. Z angielskimi określeniami jest ten problem, że słowa "toad" czy "holly tree" określają obie płcie i dopiero po czasownikach i przyimkach można zobaczyć czy to on czy ona. W polskim osoba męska i czasownik żeński brzmi dziwnie, więc pozwalam sobie na małe słowotwórstwo. Zrobiłam to również z Trevorem, bo określenie "ropucha zobaczył" po prostu się gryzło, a słowo "ropuch" jako taki nie funkcjonuje. Poprawię jednak błędy w słowie. ;)

Oto kolejny rozdział, bo do trzech razy sztuka i takie tam. :) Mam nadzieje, że przypadnie do dustu, mnie osobiście kilka razy zaskoczył.

* * *

Troll był dokładnie tak cudowny, jak Harry to sobie wyobrażał. Był nieco śmierdzący oczywiście – jedzenie mnóstwa błota i kamieni nikogo nie przyprawi o ładny zapach – ale bardzo pogodny i przyjazny.

Harry i Ron podążali za wonią trolla do łazienki dziewcząt i to tam go spotkali, prawdziwego górskiego trolla rozbijającego wielką, drewnianą maczugą rząd umywalek na ścianie.

- *Cześć!* – chrząknął uprzejmie w Trollim.

- Rozwala to miejsce na kawałki! – sapnął Ron, wpatrując się w ogromną, szarą kreaturę z wyraźnym strachem na twarzy.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Och, pewnie rozbija zlewy na mniejsze kawałki, by lepiej je strawić. Trolle zwykle jedzą tylko kamienie i błoto, ale uwielbiają porcelanę, jeżeli mogą ją zdobyć. Najwyraźniej ma o wiele delikatniejszy smak w porównaniu do granitu, którym zwykle się żywią, przynajmniej tak mi mówiono. Chodź, pomóżmy mu!

Harry posłał falę magii w kierunku umywalek, a na zaskoczonego trolla opadł deszcz pokruszonej porcelany i rozprysków wody.

Troll zamrugał wolno małymi, czarnymi oczkami i sięgnął po kawałek zlewu. Wgryzł się w niego w zmyśleniu, a jego szarą, prymitywną twarz wykrzywił uśmiech.

- *Dobry zlew* – mruknął, z ustami pełnymi porcelany. – *Dzięki. Kawałek?*

- On na nas warczy! – Ron cofnął się nagle kilka kroków. – Chce nas zaatakować, Harry?

Harry musiał się zaśmiać. Tak, mowa trolli _mogła_ brzmieć trochę jak warczenie dla kogoś, kto nią nie władał.

- Jest dobrze, Ron – uspokoił przyjaciela. – Tylko częstował nas umywalką. – Harry uśmiechnął się do wielkiej istoty. - *Nie, dziękujemy. Jestem pewien, że smak jest cudowny, ale ludzie niezbyt dobrze znoszą zlewy. Są zbyt twarde dla naszych żołądków. Jak ci na imię?

- *Thrivaldi* - powiedział troll uprzejmie, wypluwając kawałek złamanego kranu. – *Miło poznać.*

- *Jestem Harry, a to mój przyjaciel Ron* - powiedział Harry i podał Thrivaldiemu odłamaną płytkę, w którą ten wgryzł się z zadowoleniem. - *Co sprowadza cię dziś do Hogwartu?*

Thrivaldi przeżuł w zadumie.

- *Zaproszenie. Człowiek z związaną głową mnie zaprosił. Powiedział, że są zlewy. Pyszna, gładka porcelana do jedzenia.*

- *Quirrell cię zaprosił?* - Harry rozjaśnił się. - *Jak dobrze pomyślane!* - W takich razie, musiał mimo wszystko mieć rację co do profesora Quirrella – nieśmiały nauczyciel był naprawdę bardzo przyjacielski i troskliwy, jeśli już się go trochę poznało, tak jak zrobił to troll.

Thrivaldi zjadł ostatni kawałek umywalki z zadowolonym burpnięciem.

- *Pełny* - Powoli dźwignął się na nogi i wytoczył z łazienki. - *Uch-och. Muszę wracać już do lasu. Pa.*

- *Przyjdź znów kiedyś!* – zawołał za nim Harry.

- Gdzie… gdzie on idzie? Nie chce… zjeść uczniów czy coś, prawda? – szepnął Ron. Z jakiegoś powodu wyglądał dość blado. Może nie czuł się zbyt dobrze oglądając jak troll je? Miały w zwyczaju dość mocno się ślinić podczas posiłku i ten widok mógł być nieprzyjemny dla kogoś, kto do niego nie przywyknął. Właściwie, to ten widok nie był zbyt miły dla oka nawet _jeśli_ się do niego przywykło.

Jednak jeść… _uczniów?_ Harry zachichotał. Ron naprawdę nie miał pojęcia o trollach, prawda?

- Nie, po prostu śpieszył się wrócić do lasu, Ron. Widzisz, kiedy trolle zjedzą duży posiłek, muszą się… em… muszą iść. Bardzo mocno. Od razu. Więc Thrivaldi śpieszył do lasu, bo trolle nie mogą używać ludzkich łazienek. Był w wielkim pośpiechu, jeśli łapiesz co mam na myśli.

Harry rozejrzał się po łazience dziewczyn. Biedny Thrivaldi zostawił po sobie okropny bałagan, jak to troll. Lepiej to posprzątać nim uczniowie będą musieli użyć tej toalety! Harry użył najlepszej Czyszczącej i Porządkującej magii i po chwili porcelanowe gruzowisko zniknęło, a na ścianie lśnił nowy rząd porcelanowych umywalek.

Moment później usłyszeli odgłos szybkich kroków i McGonagall, Snape i Quirrell wpadli do łazienki.

- chłopcy! Jesteście cali? – wybuchła McGonagall. – Wydawało mi się, że słyszałam trolla!

Harry kiwnął głową.

- Och, był tu cały czas, ale musiał już iść.

- T-tro-roll tu by-był? – Quirrell spojrzał na Harry'ego. – Po-poznaliście-cie go?

- Przykro mi, że pan to przegapił – powiedział Harry ze smutkiem. Czuł się bardzo źle z powodu biednego profesora Quirrella, który dotarł tu już po odejściu trolla, choć to _on_ go zaprosił. – Ale takie już są trolle, niestety: jeśli muszą iść, to _muszą_ iść. Wrócił do lasu.

Quirrell i McGonagall wpatrywali się w Harry'ego nieprzytomnie. Może nie wiedzieli o trollim trawieniu?

- Ponad wszystkim, ciekawi mnie jak troll dostał się do szkoły – mruknął Snape pociągając podejrzliwie nosem.

- Och, profesor Quirrell go zaprosił – powiedział Harry podobnie. – To bardzo miłe z jego strony, nie uważacie? Wiecie, trolle nie mając zbyt często okazji wejść do środka i zjeść porcelany, więc takie traktowanie Thrivaldiego było kochane.

Z jakiegoś powodu, McGonagall i Snape odwrócili się i spojrzeli na profesora Quirrella, który wyglądał teraz dość blado.

- My-myślę, że bie-iedny mały Ha-ha-harry musiał ude-derzyć się w gło-ło-łowę – wyjąkał Quirrell. – _Oczywiście_, że nie-nie zaprosi-siłem tu tro-rolla! Cze-czemu miałbym robić co-coś takie-kiego?

Harry zamrugał, wpatrując się w Quirrella z zaskoczeniem.

- Ale troll _powiedział…_ - Zauważył cień paniki na twarzy Quirrella i nagle zrozumiał: Pewnie była w szkole jakaś głupia Zasada o nie zapraszaniu trolli do jedzenia umywalek. Och, nie! Pewnie dobroć Quirrella mogła wpakować go w kłopoty?

Harry zarumienił się i dodał szybko:

- Musiałem do źle zrozumieć, tak myślę. Pewnie wcale nic takiego nie powiedział. Trolle mają tendencję do mruczenia; czasem naprawdę ciężko zrozumieć co mówią. Jak o tym myślę, to chyba powiedział coś o zgubieniu się… Pewnie po prostu sam się przybłąkał do zamku.

- Tak. Oczywiście, Harry. – McGonagall kiwnęła głową. – Ale, słodki Merlinie, naprawdę _musimy_ wzmocnić bariery wokół zamku; nie powinno być trolli górskich włóczących się po korytarzach Hogwartu. Co jeśli zaatakowałby _uczniów?_ – Jej głos zadrżał lekko.

- Miałem wrażenie, że bariery były na miejscach – mruknął Snape, wbijając nieodgadnione spojrzenie ciemnych oczu w Quirrella. – _Bardzo_ silne zasłony. Ciekawe jak troll się przez nie przedostał…

* * *

- Harry! Harry, obudź się!

Harry otworzył oczy i napotkał ciemność. Ledwie widział twarz Rona w przytłumionym świetle dormitorium Slytherinu.

- Co jest, Ron?

- _Musisz_ to zobaczyć! – szeptał Ron z ekscytacją. – Poszedłem odkrywać i poszedłem tym korytarzem, w którym nigdy nie byłem i przeszedłem przez zamknięte drzwi i… Harry! Tam był pies _z trzema głowami!_

- Pies z trzema głowami? – Harry usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku, zupełnie rozbudzony. – To świetnie! Nigdy nie widziałem psa o trzech głowach. Chodźmy go poznać!

- Jest ogromny! – wyszeptał Ron z podnieceniem, gdy wychodzili z dormitorium. – Dobrze, że spał, bo by mi trochę odbiło. Ale będziesz mógł zagadać do niego w Psim czy Trój Psim czy coś, jeśli się obudzi, no nie?

Harry kiwnął głową i niecierpliwie podążył za Ronem ciemnymi korytarzami.

- To tędy – szepnął Ron – i tymi zamkniętymi drzwiami… - Obaj chłopcy wślizgnęli się cicho poprzez drzwi. Cudownie miękka muzyka strunowa dotarła do nich, gdy tylko znaleźli się w komnacie. Muzyka? W środku nocy? Jakie dziwne! Harry nagle przypomniał sobie, że Dumbledore powiedział, że to _nie_ jest dobry pomysł, by wchodzić przez zamknięte drzwi i na moment zastanowił się, czy nie lepiej powiedzieć Ronowi, że powinni wracać do łóżek. Ale w kolejnej chwili zapomniał wszystko, o Dumbledorze i Zasadach, bo zauważył najwspanialsze stworzenie, jakie kiedykolwiek ujrzał.

- Och! – szepnął Harry. Spojrzał trwożnie na śpiącego psa przed nimi. Był niemal tak duży, jak młody troll i naprawdę miał aż trzy głowy! Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać. Sięgnął dłonią i delikatnie poklepał pięknego psa w każdą z trzech masywnych głów.

Pies otworzył sześć wielkich oczu i efekt był tak zabawny, że Harry roześmiał się głośno. Nigdy nie czuł się tak _oglądany!_

Dziki, srogi warkot wydostał się z trzech ogromny pysków i Ron podskoczył lekko.

- Może powinniśmy… Em… wyjść…? – powiedział słabo. – Nie mówię po Psiemu, jasne, ale to nie brzmiało zbyt przyjaźnie.

*Zaraz cię pożrę!* - Warknął pies. Trzy identyczne, głębokie, dobiegające z ogromnym pysków głosy nakładały się na siebie i w efekcie warkot psa brzmiał jak dziwne echo.

Harry potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się.

*Och, ale my nie jesteśmy jedzeniem* wyjaśnił grzecznie w Psim.

Sześć oczu zamrugało z zaskoczenia.

*Jesteś psem?* - Trójgłowe stworzenie zmierzyło Harry'ego wzrokiem i obwąchało go trzema wielkimi nosami. *Jesteś najdziwniejszym psem, jakiego widziałem. W ogóle nie wyglądasz normalnie.*

Nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

*Nie jestem psem* wyjaśnił. *Mój przyjaciel i ja jesteśmy ludźmi. Na pewno to widzisz?*

Trójgłowy pies pochylił się nad Harrym i przyjrzał mu ze wszystkich stron na raz. Po długiej przerwie, mruknął:

*Nie, pachniesz jak ludzie, to prawda, i wyglądasz jak wychudły człowiek, ale mnie nie nabierzesz. Mówisz jak szczenię, więc _musisz _być szczeniakiem.* Urwał na moment, po czym nagle polizał Harry'ego po głowie. To był raczej obślinione liźnięcie, ale Harry rozumiał, że miało być czułością, więc stał nieruchomo i pozwolił każdej głów się polizać. To było naprawdę mokre.

Ron powoli cofał się do drzwi, najwyraźniej zmartwiony, że też zostanie wylizany.

*Więc* powiedział Harry konwersacyjnie, dyskretnie ścierając psią ślinę z policzków. *To tutaj żyjesz?

*Nie* trzy głowy westchnęły równocześnie, wprawiają włosy Harry'ego w trzepot. *Mój przyjaciel Hagrid mnie tu przyniósł. Mam tu leżeć i pilnować tej klapy i jeśli człowiek przyjdzie, to mam go ugryźć i wygonić.* Spojrzał w dół na klapę w podłodze, ledwie widoczną wśród desek podłogi.

*Czemu?* Harry zerknął ciekawsko na klapę.

*Nie wiem* westchnął pies. *Hagrid powiedział, że to jakaś gra. Na razie nie było zbyt zabawnie.

*Gra?* Harry rozchmurzył się. *Kocham gry! Więc, co jest pod klapą?*

Pies przekrzywił trzy głowy, zastanawiając się.

*Pewnie więcej gier?*

*Naprawdę?* Harry wskazał klapę. *Mógłbym zerknąć?*

*Jak chcesz, szczenię.* Trójgłowy pies znów go wylizał. *Miałem nie wpuszczać tam czarodziejów, ale Hagrid nic nie mówił o szczeniakach, więc chyba możesz tam wejść. Twój przyjaciel, też jest szczeniakiem?* Spojrzał na Rona w zamyśleniu.

*Oczywiście!* Harry złapał Rona za rękę. *Miło było cię poznać… em… jak ci na imię?*

*Rgggrrrr* mruknął pies. *Ale Hagrid z jakiegoś powodu nazywa mnie "Puszek".* Wywrócił na to wszystkimi sześcioma oczami.

Harry uśmiechnął się do psa i uniósł klapę.

*Do zobaczenia, Rgggrrrr!*

- Co tam jest? – Ron spojrzał ciekawie w ciemność.

- Gra, tak myślę. Sprawdźmy! – Harry złapał go za rękę i wskoczyli razem przez klapę.

Ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego, droga w dół okazała się strasznie długa, ale szczęśliwie podłoga została pokryta miękkimi pędami. Rośliny oplotły się miło wokół nich, gdy tylko na nie opadli.

- Na imię Merlina, co to jest? – Ron brzmiał na nieco wystraszonego. – Ta roślina jest… dziwna. Ej! Co one wyrabiają? Ściskają mnie!

Ron miał rację. Rośliny, na których wylądowali były straszliwie przytulskie. Harry na początku na to przystał, ale kiedy rośliny zaczęło zaciskać się nieco zbyt mocno wokół jego szyi musiał rozmówić się z nimi dość ostro. Pędy zaczęły mruczeć coś o zwykłym _próbowaniu_ bycia miłymi i zaczęły wślizgiwać się z powrotem w mrok roztaczając aurę zawstydzenia.

Uwolnieni od natarczywego uścisku roślin, Harry i Ron ześlizgnęli się niżej. Zanim zauważyli co się dzieje, znaleźli się w jasno oświetlonej komnacie wykutej w kamieniu. Harry rozejrzał się z ciekawością. Co za śliczny pokój! Tak, to zdecydowanie była cudowna gra – powietrze wypełniał dźwięk setek machających szybko skrzydełek. Brzmiało to jakby chmary jesiennych ptaków, poza faktem, że tu nie było wcale ptaków – tylko klucze!

_Latające klucze?_ Harry przyjrzał się im w zastanowieniu. Co powinni teraz zrobić?

Chwile później jego wzrok spoczął na drzwiach po przeciwnej stronie pokoju i zdał sobie sprawę, że pewnie jeden z fruwających kluczy pasuje do wielkiej dziurki w dębowych drzwiach. Może powinni zgadnąć, który to? Były tu też miotły, jeśli chcieliby trochę polatać. Szukanie kluczy nie wydało się Harry'emu zbyt pasjonującą grą, więc wskazał Ronowi by ruszył za nim przez drzwi. Prześlizgnęli się przez nie z łatwością, zostawiając setki małych, fruwających dziko kluczy za sobą.

Kolejny pokój miał o wiele lepszą grę. Cała podłoga była pokryta czarnymi i białymi kwadratami, a rzędy czarnych i białych kolumn oraz figury koni i ludzi ciągnęły się wzdłuż krawędzi.

- To partia szachów! – Ron rozejrzał się wokół, wytrzeszczając oczy. – Ciekawe, czy możemy w nie zagrać jak w normalną grę?

Sapnął, gdy jedna z białych figur po przeciwnej stronie pokoju nagle przesunęła się naprzód.

– Tak, to _jest_ partia szachów, Harry! Wygląda, że gramy Czarnymi! Pionek na D5!

Harry oglądał w ciszy jak figury poruszają się po podłodze Ron rzucał niecierpliwie komendy i czarne figury robiło dokładnie to, co im kazał. Jednak białe figury wcale nie grały ładnie. Bez ostrzeżenia, wysoka biała figura z koroną rozbiła jednego z pięknych czarnych koni na kawałki.

- Hej! - Harry krzyknął, zaalarmowany. – To nie jest miły sposób gry! – Obrócił się do białej figury. – Czemu to zrobiłaś?

Figura spojrzała na niego z góry:

- Jestem Biała Królową – powiedziała lodowato – i to sposób, w jaki gra się w szachy. Jedynie trzymam się Zasad.

Harry zamarł.

- Cóż, jeśli Zasady ci na to pozwalają, to nie wydają mi się być specjalnie dobrymi Zasadami. Co próbujesz osiągnąć?

Biała Królowa wyprostowała się na całą swoją wysokość.

- Mój cel – powiedziała równie chłodno – to Śmierć Czarnego Króla! – Skinęła głową w stronę wysokiej czarnej figury.

Harry spojrzał na białą figurę.

- Co? Wszyscy próbujecie zabić Czarnego Króla?

- Nie, panie! – pisnęła niska biała figura. – No, znaczy się, _moglibyśmy_, ale to niezbyt częste. Zwykle to Biała Królowa go zabija. Ja zwykle staram się dotrzeć na drugi koniec planszy bez zbicia.

- Dotrzeć na drugą stronę planszy? – Harry powtórzył za figurą w zamyśleniu. – No, teraz bardziej mi się to podoba! Czemu wszyscy nie spróbujecie pracować razem i wspólnie nie dotrzecie na przeciwną stronę planszy? To nie takie trudne, jeśli wszyscy sobie nawzajem pomożecie.

- _Pomożemy_ sobie nawzajem? – Biała Królowa spojrzała na niego. – Ależ to absurd! Jeśli sobie pomożemy, to kto Wygra tę Grę?

- Wszyscy – odpowiedział prosto Harry.

Biała Królowa potrząsnęła głową.

- To nie brzmi zabawnie. Ktoś musi Wygrać. To znaczy, że ktoś inny musi Przegrać.

Harry zastanowił się na moment.

- Pewnie da się dodać coś do gry, żeby była zabawniejsza, ale bez zabijania się nawzajem? Może jakieś skoki albo kilka ruchów tanecznych? – Rozłożył ramiona i okręcił się wokół siebie w pustym polu. – Spróbujcie tego – jest całkiem zabawne, ale _będziecie_ po tym skołowani!

Figury miały na początku wątpliwości, ale wtedy jedna z małych figur, która stała znudzona zaczęła się kręcić. Wkrótce, cały pokój był pełen kręcących, śmiejących się figur.

- Och, zaczyna mi się kręcić w głowie! – Zachichotała Biała Królowa. – Chyba zaraz upadnę!

- Nie martw się, moja droga! – Czarny Król popędził elegancko w jej stronę. - Złapię cię!

Ron spojrzał na wirujące, roześmiane figury i pokręcił głową.

- To najdziwniejsza partia szachów, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem, Harry! – Odskoczył szybko, gdy jedna z małych figur skoczyła na niego, śmiejąc się szaleńczo.

Ron westchnął.

- Chodź, Harry. Kręci mi się głowie od samego patrzenia na nich. Zobaczmy, co jest w kolejnym pokoju!

Ostrożnie przeszli miedzy tańczącymi figurami i pchnęli drzwi do kolejnego pokoju. Ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego, był tam troll drzemiący na ziemi, nawet większy niż Thrivaldi.

Ron zasłonił nos dłonią.

- Kolejny troll? Ten śmierdzi nawet gorzej niż poprzedni.

Harry spojrzał w zamyśleniu na śpiącego trolla.

- Chciałbym, żeby nie spał i żebyśmy mogli się z nim pobawić. Ale wygląda na wyczerpanego. Lepiej go nie budźmy!

Obaj chłopcy przeszli przez kolejne drzwi. Jak wiele _było_ tych pokoi tu na dole? Harry nie mógł się doczekać, by znaleźć kolejne cudowności, które na nich czekają. Może kolejne gry?

Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, wysokie płomienie wystrzeliły w korytarzu za nimi, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg nowej komnaty. Ron wydał z siebie krótki pisk i szybko odsunął się od języków ognia zanim sięgnęły jego szaty. Harry zauważył, że korytarz po drugiej stronie pokoju też odgradzały płomienie.

Zamarł. Jedną z rzeczy, której Rózg nauczył go, gdy był bardzo, bardzo mały było to, że trzeba być ostrożnym z ogniem. Oraz tego, że, oczywiście, nigdy, _nigdy_ nie powinno się zostawiać ognia bez nadzoru!

Harry szybko stłumił płomienie swoją magią, aż oba osłabły i w końcu zgasły. Już! Po pozbyciu się ich, Harry mógł rozejrzeć się po pokoju dokładniej.

Nie było w nim gier, tylko zbiór butelek leżących na niskim stoliku.

- Och, zobacz! – Harry złapał Rona za ramię. – Napoje! Ktokolwiek zrobił ten cudowny korytarz gier zostawił nam też coś do picia. Pewnie wiedział, że po tańczeniu z figurami i zabawą z trollem chciałoby się pić. Zobaczmy, co tu mamy… Przyjrzał się różnokolorowym butelkom z zainteresowaniem.

Ron podniósł zwój, który leżał na stoliku i spojrzał na niego, nieruchomiejąc.

- Posłuchaj, Harry – chyba nie wszystko jest dobre do picia…

Harry zmarszczył nos, wąchając różne butelki.

- Masz rajce, Ron! Sok oleandrowy? Jest strasznie niebezpieczny! Kilka łyków wystarczy by cię zabić! Ale to wino pokrzywowe – jest przynajmniej bezpieczne dla ludzi, chociaż okropnie cię skołuje, jeśli wypijesz za dużo.

- Och, Merlinie! – Ron jęknął. – Na pergaminie jest jakaś zagadka. Jestem okropny w łamigłówkach. Niebezpieczeństwo leży za wami, gdy bezpieczeństwo leży przed wami… Są dwie butelki zawierające wino pokrzywowe, ale trzy butelki zawierające truciznę. Trucizna jest zawsze po lewej wina pokrzywowego, a druga od lewej i druga od prawej są te same… Och, Godryku, dopomóż!

Harry zamarł, rozmyślając nad instrukcjami, które Ron właśnie przeczytał.

- Cóż, to nie jest zbyt jasne, prawda? Czemu nie mogli napisać co jest czym? Naprawdę, butelki muszą być lepiej opisane, inaczej ktoś może łatwo napić się ze złej.

- Jak tej z trucizną… - szepnął Ron, blady pod swoimi piegami.

- No właśnie, więc nie możemy na to pozwolić. – Harry skupił całą swoją magię na małych butelkach i po chwili nazwy, o których myślał pojawiły się na ładnych, małych etykietkach na każdej butelce. – Już! Teraz każdy, kto tu wejdzie będzie wiedział która jest która. Te trzy mają sok oleandrowy i opisałem je jako TRUCIZNA. Te dwie mają wino pokrzywowe, ta ma sok z czerwonych porzeczek z dodatkiem dziwnych ziół, a ostatnia to sok z czarnego bzu z innymi ciekawymi ziołami. Wszystkie cztery można bezpiecznie pić.

Ron wytrzeszczył oczy.

- Już rozwiązałeś te logiczną zagadkę? To naprawdę coś, Harry!

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Och, nie! Przez zagadkę tylko zakręciło mi się w głowie. Po prostu powąchałem zawartość wszystkich butelek. Proszę – chcesz porzeczkę czy bez?

- Porzeczkę proszę! – Ron sięgnął po mała butelkę, odkorkował ją i opróżnił w paru łykach. – To był dobre! Ale ciągle chce mi się pić. Mówiłeś, że wino pokrzywowe też można pić, tak?

- Tak. – Harry upił soku porzeczkowego. Smakował dobrze, ale czuł się nieco zagubiony przez dodane do niego zioła. Rozpoznał je jako rzadkie rośliny, które obniżają temperaturę ciała. Pewnie ktoś dodał je dla bezpieczeństwa, wiedząc, że korytarze czasem stają tu w płomieniach?

- To pokrzywowe wino jest dobre – mruknął Ron, opróżniając wąską butelkę wypełnioną złoto-zielonym płynem. – Powinieneś spróbować.

- Nie, dzięki. – Harry odłożył sok porzeczkowy. – Nie chcę pić wina pokrzywowego, bo…

- Więc nie będziesz zły, jak wezmę ostatnią butelkę? – Ron rozpromienił się i opróżnił też kolejną butelkę. – Jestem strasznie spragniony.

Uch-och.

Harry westchnął. Miał właśnie powiedzieć Ronowi, że wino pokrzywowe jest bardzo silne i przyprawia o lekkie zawroty głowy, ale najwyraźniej było za późno. Och, trudno.

Ron osunął się na podłogę z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

- To był dobre, chociaż po wypiciu ma się dziwny smak w ustach… i zaczynam być trochę śpiący. Nie obrazisz się, jak się położę i zdrzemnę na kilka minut? – Skulił się na kamiennej podłodze i moment później już zasnął.

Harry potrząsnął głową. Biedny Ron! Nie będzie czuł się tak dobrze, gdy się obudzi! Harry widywał elfy, które przesadziły z pokrzywowym winem i zawsze kończyły żałując tego kilka godzin później.

Harry postanowił pozwolić Ronowi pospać trochę, a sam udał się do kolejnej komnaty. Ku swemu zaskoczeniu, ktoś już tam był. Znajoma postać stała na środku pomieszczenia, wpatrując się nieruchomo w wysokie lustro.

To był Quirrell!

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Cześć, profesorze! Co _pan _tutaj robi?


	8. Człowiek o dwóch twarzach

Profesor Quirrell obrócił się dookoła. Widząc Harry'ego, zamarł.

- Harry Potter? – szepnął. – Jak _ty_ dostałeś się tu na dół? – Z jakiegoś powodu, jego głos nie drżał już ani trochę. Pewnie zaczynał sobie radzić ze swoją nerwowością?

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Tą samą drogą, co pan, profesorze. Przez klapę na górze. Rgggrrrr to cudowne stworzenie, prawda?

- Kto? – Quirrell spojrzał na niego bezmyślnie.

- Pies – wyjaśnił Harry cierpliwie. – Ten z trzema głowa. Tam wcześniej. – Wskazał kierunek z którego przyszedł. – Na pewno musiał go pan zauważyć? Jest dość trudny do przeoczenia.

- Ach, tak, pies… - Quirrell przyglądał się Harry'emu uważnie przez moment. – Poradziłeś sobie z trójgłowym psem, tak? Jak również z pozostałymi wyzwaniami? To nie tak źle jak na małe dziecko… Masz kilka niezwykłych zdolności, prawda, Harry?

Harry zarumienił się lekko.

- Och, to nic takiego, naprawdę…

- Podejdź tu, Harry – powiedział Quirrell niskim głosem i Harry posłusznie podszedł bliżej młodego profesora.

- Spójrz w lustro, Harry – szepnął Quirrell. – Powiedz mi, co w nim widzisz?

Harry przyjrzał mu się w zastanowieniu.

- Co w nim _widzę?_ Em… pana i mnie? Bo właśnie przed nim stoimy…? – Ludzcy czarodzieje naprawdę mają duże problemy ze zrozumieniem jak działają lustra, prawda? Harry pamiętał, że Dumbledore też pytał go o lustra i odbicia. Zaraz… właściwie, to było to samo lustro! Harry spojrzał uważniej na wysokie zwierciadło. Tak, to było to samo, które Ron znalazł w pustej klasie, to samo, o które pytał go Dumbledore. To dziwne, że ktoś przeniósł je do tych podziemnych komnat! Nie byłoby bardziej użyteczne w miejscu, w którym więcej osób może go użyć?

- Widzisz w lustrze coś jeszcze, Harry? – W głosie Quirrella dało się słyszeć dziwne drżenie. – Widzisz czerwony kamień?

Harry spojrzał na nauczyciela zaskoczony. Czerwony kamień? Ten śliczny, o którym kiedyś śnił? Czemu miałby zobaczyć _w lustrze?_ Co za straszliwie dziwne pytanie! Czy to był jakiś dowcip? Nie, blada twarz Quirrella była zupełnie poważna i bardziej niż nieco strapiona.

Harry zerknął w lustro. Byli tam obaj: mały chłopiec z potarganymi ciemnymi włosami – Harry spróbował przygładzić nieco włosy, ale te nie chciały się ułożyć – i jego ulubiony nauczyciel, wyglądający nieco bladziej niż zazwyczaj.

Ale wtedy…

Harry sapnął głośno. _Co to było?_

Ku swemu zdziwieniu, jego własne odbicie zaczęło zachowywać się dziwnie. Poruszało się, nawet jeśli Harry tego nie robił! Jak _to_ było możliwe? Chłopiec w lustrze spojrzał na mężczyznę obok niego i wtedy sięgnął do kieszeni swej szkolnej szaty… _i wyjął z niej wspaniały czerwony kamień!_

- O co chodzi? – Głos Quirrella stał się okropnie spięty i niespokojny. – Co widzisz, dziecko? Powiedz mi!

- Kamień! – Harry z trudem wierzył własnym oczom. – Chłopiec w lustrze, który wygląda jak ja ma piękny czerwony kamień, i daje go panu! A pan wygląda na zadowolonego jak nigdy! – Poczuł delikatne ciepło w sercu. To było cudowne, widzieć poważnego profesora uśmiechającego się w taki sposób, nawet jeśli uśmiechało się tylko jego odbicie w dziwnie zaczarowanym lustrze.

- Dajesz mi kamień? – westchnął Quirrell. – Tak, Harry! Tak, daj mi kamień! Potrzebuję go! Dam w ci zamian cokolwiek; uczynię cię bogatym i potężnym ponad wszelką miarę. Przywrócę twych rodziców, jeśli zechcesz. Tylko daj mi kamień!

Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony.

- Przywróci pan moich rodziców? Ale oni są martwi! To naprawdę bardzo miła propozycja z pana strony, profesorze, ale nie wydaje mi się, by to było możliwe. Nawet magia nie da rady tego zrobić, wie pan.

Nagle, Harry poczuł jak coś ostrego naciska na jego biodro. Coś było w jego kieszeni! Dziwne – nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, by cokolwiek do niej wkładał. Harry sięgnął i wyjął kanciasty przedmiot. Czerwony kamień! Lśnił w ciepłym świetle pochodni jak małe słońce. Jakim cudem _to_ znalazło się w jego kieszeni?

- Kamień! – wychrypiał Quirrell. – Och, Salazarze! Masz kamień! Daj mi go, Harry! _Daj mi go!_

Harry rozpromienił się.

- Tak, oczywiście! Proszę, profesorze! – Harry podał lśniący czerwony kamień nauczycielowi.

Quirrell znieruchomiał na długą chwilę, po prostu wpatrując się w klejnot w swych rękach. Harry wiedział, po prostu na niego patrząc, że musiał straszliwie go pragnąć. Jak dobrze, że był w stanie dać mu ten piękny kamień! Quirrell się uśmiechał, zupełnie jak w lustrze. W tyle umysłu Harry'ego, Odłamek również się uśmiechał. Najwyraźniej on też polubił młodego nauczyciela i również był zadowolony, że w końcu znalazł on kamień, którego tak pragnął. _Tak, tak, taktaktak!_ szeptał Odłamek w umyśle Harry'ego. _Kamień!_

- Nagrodzę cię za to, Harry – powiedział wreszcie Quirrell, zdyszanym głosem. – Zwróciłeś mi moją nieśmiertelność, moje drogie dziecko.

- Nieśmiertelność? – Harry był zagubiony. – Co to jest, profesorze?

Quirrell uśmiechnął się do niego.

- To znaczy, że nigdy nie umrę, Harry – powiedział miękko. – Użyję tego cudownego kamienia by stworzyć magiczny napój, eliksir nieśmiertelności, dzięki niemu nie umrę tak długo, jak długo będę go pił.

- Naprawdę? – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – To brzmi jak jakaś cudowna magia! Nic dziwnego, że pragnął pan tego kamienia tak bardzo! To takie okropne, gdy ktoś umiera. Cieszę się, że pana to nie spotka, profesorze. – Spojrzał na Quirrella z naiwną czułością.

Quirrell studiował twarz Harry'ego przez długą chwilę. Wreszcie powiedział wolno:

- Nigdy specjalnie nie dbałem o dzieci, Harry. W większości to paskudne, okrutne, małe kreatury albo nieznośni głupcy! Ale ty… ty jesteś bardzo szczególny. Wydajesz się być całkiem silny i oddałeś mi ogromną przysługą, której nie zapomnę. Myślę, że chciałbym zatrzymać się po swojej stronie, Harry, jako przyjaciela… Co na to powiesz, dziecko, chcesz się do mnie przyłączyć?

Harry spojrzał na profesora z zachwytem. Dołączyć do Quirrella? Po jego stronie, jako przyjaciel? Co za cudowny pomysł! Możliwe, że Quirrel pozwoliłby mu nawet przyjrzeć się jego odłamkowi?

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać. Wiedział, że profesor jest bardzo nieśmiały, ale nie mógł nie objąć swego nowego przyjaciela i nie uścisnąć go ciepło.

Jednak gdy tylko Harry otoczył Quirrella ramionami, poczuł jak ciało młodego czarodzieja sztywnieje. Uch och. Może on wcale nie lubił być przytulany? Profesor jęczał teraz głośno, jak w agonii. Z jakiegoś powodu przyjacielski dotyk Harry'ego wydawał się zadawać mu ból.

- Co…? Co się dzieje? – W głosie Quirrella była nagła nuta paniki. – Salazarze, co ty mi robisz, dziecko? _Przestań! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!_ - Strzaliny wrzask wyrwał się wąskich ust Quirrella, a jego ciało opadło na ziemię, skręcając się w bólu.

I wtedy, ku przerażeniu Harry'ego, ciało biednego profesora zaczęło się rozpadać przed jego oczami!

- Och, nie! Och, _nie!_ - Harry próbował desperacko powstrzymać straszliwą rzecz, która działa się jego przyjacielowi, ale nawet najsilniejsza wróżkowa magia była bezsilna wobec siły, która rozrywała ciało profesora na strzępy, jakby był on niczym więcej niż jesiennym liściem na wietrze. Wkrótce, po ukochanym, nowym przyjacielu Harry'ego nie zostało nic prócz kupki pyłu.

Harry osunął się na zimną, kamienną podłogę, szlochając bezsilnie. Och, biedny profesor Quirrell! Zabity, przez zwykły dotyk! Co on _zrobił?_

* * *

- Już, już, Harry, - Dumbledore delikatnie poklepał Harry'ego po głowie. – Nie obwiniaj się za jego śmierć, mój drogi chłopcze. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego, zrozum.

- Nic złego? – Szloch Harry'ego nadal rwał jego słowa. – Nic _złego?_ Jak… Jak może pan to mówić? Sprawiłem, że zginął! To mój dotyk go zabił! A przecież wreszcie znalazłem mu kamień, ten, który mógł go zrobić… jak on powiedział?… nieśmiertelnym! – Harry zapłakał nawet bardziej, a Dumbledore przytulił go delikatnie.

Kiedy Harry'emu wreszcie skończyły się łzy, Dumbledore powiedział cicho:

- Wiem, że to musi być dla ciebie niezwykle trudne, Harry. Jednak jest kilka ważnych rzeczy, które muszę ci teraz wyjaśnić i ich także nie będzie ci łatwo słuchać. Musisz być bardzo, bardzo dzielny i wysłuchać, co mam ci do powiedzenia.

Harry otarł twarz rękawem i kiwnął głową bez słowa.

Harry nigdy nie zapomni dziwnych i okropnych rzeczy, które Dumbledore powiedział mu tego wieczora. Zajęło mu chwilę nim wszystko przetrawił i Dumbledore musiał wyjaśniać mu niektóre części historii kilka razy od nowa.

Dumbledore powiedział Harry'emu, że kiedyś żył czarodziej nazywany _Voldemortem_, który był tym samym bezimiennym czarodziejem, którego ludzie nazywali Sam-Wiesz-Kim. Voldemort był wielki i potężny, ale był też czymś, co Dumbledore nazywał _złem_. Harry nie znał tego słowa i zajęło mu chwilę zanim je zrozumiał. Najwyraźniej, _zło_ było rodzajem ogromnego smutku, który sprawiał, że chciało się krzywdzić inne żywe stworzenia. I dlatego Voldemort kiedyś zabił rodziców Harry'ego, dawno temu, a nawet próbował zabić Harry'ego. Jednak ten wcale nie umarł; uratował się z zaledwie blizną. Miał miejsce jakiś magiczny wypadek i to Voldemort skończył ciężko ranny. Wszyscy uważali, że zginął, ale to nie była prawda. Nikt właściwie nie wiedział, co miało miejsce, ale jakimś cudem jego błąkająca się dusza znalazła drogę do ciała profesora Quirrella i stopili się w jedną istotę.

Dumbledore próbował pokazać Hary'emu, że byłoby źle, gdyby Voldemort zdołał użyć kamienia do uczynienia się nieśmiertelnym, ale Harry nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Najwyraźniej Dumbledore myślał, że ktoś, kto stał się _zły_ mógł już tylko krzywdzić innych i że ogólnie, lepiej by było gdyby złej osoby już nie było w pobliżu by krzywdzić inne żywe stworzenia. Harry mógł pojąć, że była w tym jakaś zimna logika, ale jego serce nadal rozpadało się na kawałki, gdy myślał o biednym profesorze Quirrellu i jego odłamku. Quirrel stał się przyjacielem Harry'ego, nawet jeśli jego smutek pchnął go do krzywdzenia innych ludzi w przeszłości, włączając Harry'ego. Harry czuł, że na pewno istnieje lekarstwo na ten rodzaj _zła_, który nękał jego smutnego przyjaciela? Jakiś rodzaj leku, takiego jak pocieszający eliksir, który wróżki dawały tym ze złym humorem? Jednak Dumbledore potrzasnął głową i powiedział, że według całej jego wiedzy nie było jeszcze nikogo, kto odkryłby lekarstwo zdolne wyleczyć zło.

Jednak na koniec, Dumbledore powiedział coś, co sprawiło, że Harry poczuł się nieco lepiej. Dyrektor pochylił się nad swoim biurkiem i powiedział miękko:

- To resztki magii twej matki zadały śmierć profesorowi Quirrellowi, Harry. Widzisz, zginęła, aby cię chronić, a w poświęceniu życia istnieje wielka siła, może nawet większa niż jakakolwiek magia. Nie jestem jednak całkiem przekonany, Harry, że Lord Voldemort zniknął na dobre, nawet teraz…

- Naprawdę? – Harry wydmuchał nos w jedną w dużych chusteczek, które Dumbledore inteligentnie mu zapewnił. – Nie zniknął na dobre? Mówi… mówi pan to tylko po to, bym czuł się lepiej…? – Czuł drżenie we własnym głosie. – Ja… ja tak strasznie go polubiłem, widzi pan. Nawet jeśli był pełen smutku i zła. – Nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że biedny Voldemort wydawał się podobny do jego własnego Odłamka, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Harry czuł, oczywiście, że Odłamek również był strasznie rozdarty śmiercią Quirrell i jego smutek dokładał się do uczuć Harry'ego.

Dumbledore pokręcił wolno głową.

- Nie, Harry. Nie mówię tego byś poczuł się lepiej. Jestem pewien, że jakiś sposób, Czarny Pan pewnego dnia powróci…

Harry uścisnął starą, pomarszczoną dłoń w podziękowaniu.

- Dziękuję, profesorze Dumbledore! – szepnął. – Bardzo miło, że pan to mówi.

* * *

Profesor McGonagall nauczała Obrony Przed Czarną Magią przez resztę roku, ale robiła to bez grama entuzjazmu. Uczniowie szeptali ze sobą o Quirrellu, gdy nauczyciele raczej unikali wspominania go po tym, co zaszło.

- To prawda, że _zabiłeś_ Quirrella w sekretnych, podziemnych komnatach? – wyszeptał Draco do Harry'ego jednego dnia, gdy byli sami w Pokoju Wspólnym.

Harry opuścił wzrok.

- To był straszny wypadek, Draco! Nie chciałem go zabić, naprawdę nie chciałem… - Przełknął z trudem.

- To prawda, że on był tak naprawdę… Sam-Wiesz-Kim? – Westchnął Draco. – Samym Czarnym Panem?

Harry pokiwał wolno głową.

- Tak powiedział Dumbledore. – Nie unosił wzroku, ale czuł spojrzenie Draco na swojej twarzy.

- Ty… _zabiłeś_ Czarnego Pana, najpotężniejszego czarodzieja wszech czasów… - Głos Draco był niemal niesłyszalny.

Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- wiem! – Wyrwał mu się cichy szloch. – Ale nie chciałem, Draco, przysięgam ci! Zrobiłbym wszystko by przywrócić go do życia! Tak go lubiłem i właśnie zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi. Profesor Quirrell był dla mnie taki miły – nawet zaoferował mi zostanie po jego stronie i bycie przyjacielem.

- To… Czarny Pan to powiedział? A ty… chcesz go przywrócić?

Harry skinął głową i na chwilę zapadła cisza.

- Wiesz co, Harry? – szepnął wreszcie Draco. – Naprawdę cieszę się, że ty i Weasley odwiedzacie mnie na ferie świąteczne. Mój ojciec będzie zachwycony mogąc was poznać…

* * *

Rodzice Draco byli najbardziej miłymi ludźmi, jakich Harry kiedykolwiek spotkał. W pierwszej chwili był nawet nieco niechętny przyjęciu jego uprzejmego zaproszenia by spędzić ferie z jego rodziną – wiedział, że Liść i Rózg odliczają dni do jego powrotu – jednak gdy tylko poznał Malfoyów, pogratulował sobie przyjęcia zaproszenia.

Harry strasznie tęsknił za Liściem i Rózgiem, to oczywiste, ale to było tak miłe odwiedzać nowego przyjaciela. Harry wysłał obu wróżkom nowe kapelusze na ryby i otrzymał entuzjastyczną odpowiedź mówiącą jak bardzo im się one spodobały. Wysłali mu też kilka rzeczy dla Malfoyów, które Harry zasugerował.

Rodzina Rona była bardzo nieprzychylna puszczeniu go z Harrym do Malfoyów – Harry podejrzewam, że jego rodzicom musiało go bardzo brakować – ale Ron ostatecznie dostał pozwolenie od rodziców po obietnicy pisania przynajmniej dwa razy dziennie.

- Myślę, że to przez _ciebie_ moja mama zmieniła zdanie – wyznał szeptem Ron, gdy pewnego chłodnego grudniowego dnia obaj siedzieli na tyle wspaniałej, ciągniętej przez konie bryczki rodziny Malfoyów, w drodze do ich dworu. – Powiedziałem jej, że jeśli nie pójdę, to będziesz sam z Malfoyami przez tygodnie…

Dwór Malfoyów był tak rozległy jak połowa lasu i nieopisanie piękny. Wyrzeźbiono go z białego jak śnieg marmuru i miał wszystkie ekscytujące pogłosy. Był o wiele za duży dla trzech osób, to jasne, więc rodzice Draco musieli czuć ulgę, że ten zaprosił na ferie przyjaciół.

Pan i pani Malfoy byli bardzo mili i przyjaźni, nawet jeśli ich uśmiechy w pierwszej chwili wydawały się nieco zimne i oficjalne. Jednak szybko poradzili sobie z swoja początkową nieśmiałością i pan Malfoy wypytał Harry'ego o niego i wróżkową magię, zainteresowała go również przyjaźń Harry'ego z Quirrellem. To było naprawdę bardzo przyjemne, móc rozmawiać z kimś tak miłym i sympatycznym. Pani Malfoy była nieco cichsza, ale uwielbiała ubrania Harry'ego spod ręki wróżek i była bardzo zadowolona, gdy Harry dał wszystkim Malfoyom utkane przez elfy ubrania na święta. Harry dałby podobne również Ronowi, ale wiedział, że ten od dawna marzył o nowej różdżce. Jego obecna była stara i dość zużyta, więc Harry zorganizował mu nową od jednego ze swych przyjaciół.

- Nowa różdżka! – Oczy Rona pojaśniały, gdy otworzył swój prezent w świąteczny poranek, siedząc w rozległym salonie Malfoyów. – Kurczę! Tak ci dziękuję, Harry! Co to za różdżka? Wierzba?

Harry kiwnął głową.

- Tak. Nie ma magicznego rdzenia w środku ani nic, jak te kupne, ale wciąż jest bardzo dobra. Pochodzi od czarującego drzewa na szkolnych błoniach; była bardzo szczęśliwa, że jedna z jej gałęzi będzie użyta do czarowania.

Ron niemal upuścił różdżkę.

- To… to kawałek _Bijącej Wierzby?_ – Spojrzał w dół na swoja nową różdżkę w przerażeniem.

Hary wzruszył ramionami.

- Tak, jak o tym wspomniałeś to wydaje mi się, że to wierzba _lubi_ uderzać. Wypróbuj różdżkę, Ron! Będzie świetnie, obiecuję!

Ron zawahał się przez chwilę, ale potem wskazał nową różdżką na jeden z portretów na ścianie:

- _Wingardium Leviosa!_

- Heeeeeeeej! – Portret krzyknął, gdy szarpnęło nim w powietrze. – Co ty robiiiiiiiiiisz?

- Uch och. – Draco spojrzał w górę, gdzie obraz wirował wysoko nad ich głowami w szaleńczym pędzie, co rusz uderzając w łuki wysokiego sufitu. – To portret dziadka Cygnusa! Na pewno mu się to _nie_ spodoba!

- Och, nonsens, chłopcze! – rzucił radośnie inny rodzinny portret. – Jeśli ktoś potrzebuje by nim trochę potrząsnąć, to jest to portret Cygnusa Blacka. Jest okropnym nudziarzem! Zawsze burczy w kółko i _w kółko_ o świetności rodziny Blacków! – Blondwłosy mężczyzna na portrecie spojrzał na Harry'ego i Rona. – _Inna _część rodziny, oczywiście. Jestem Abraxas, swoją drogą. Abraxas Malfoy. _Drugi_ dziadek Draco.

- Miło cię poznać – powiedział Hary uprzejmie. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Odłamek zaczął się wiercić w jego umyśle, mrucząc coś o Abraxasie będącym strasznym utrapieniem w czasach szkolnych. Skąd Odłamek miał _o tym_ wiedzieć?

Ron mruknął szybkie _Finite Incantatem_ i wirujący obraz Cygnusa Blacka wrócił na swoje normalne miejsce na ścianie. Nawet Draco nie powstrzymał cichego chichotu na widok oburzonego niedowierzania na twarzy pana Blacka. Cygnus Black próbował wezwać pana i panią Malfoy, ale ci po prostu go zignorowali i nadal popijali grzane wino. Najwyraźniej przywykli do jego narzekań.

Harry był wzruszony znalezieniem w górce prezentów pod świątecznym drzewkiem Malfoyów również kilku paczek ze swoim imieniem. Ron dał mu kilka interesujących, skocznych jadalnych żab, a jego matka wysłała dla wszystkich ręcznie robione, zielone swetry, włączając Harry'ego. Pani Malfoy spojrzała na własny sweter dziwnie i wzruszyła delikatnie ramionami, ale zarówno pan Malfoy jak i Draco założyli własne, a Ron wyglądał na bardzo szczęśliwego. Pani Weasley dodała srebrne węże do ich zielonych swetrów i te wyglądały wprost ślicznie. Nie były tak eleganckie jak ubrania, które zwykle noszą Malfoyowie, ale nie mogli oni zaprzeczyć, że były bardzo ciepłe i wygodne.

Jednak najcudowniejszym prezentem ze wszystkich był ten, który dał Harry'emu pan Malfoy. Mały prostokątny pakunek był zapakowany w zielony papier. Harry mógł powiedzieć, że to książka i rozerwał niecierpliwie papier. Kochał książki!

Gdy tylko rozpakował prezent, poczuł jak Odłamek porusza się w jego umyśle. Coś w tej książce przykuło jego uwagę.

Książka była dość stara i trochę zużyta, ale miała śliczną, ciemną oprawkę ze skóry. Strony były puste, więc można było zapisać w nich, co tylko miało się ochotę. Dziennik!

- Łał! Jest piękny! – Harry uśmiechnął się do pana Malfoy. – Bardzo panu dziękuję!

- Przyjemność po mojej stronie! – powiedział pan Malfoy miękko. – Mały drobiazg, który możesz wziąć ze sobą do szkoły! Mam nadzieję, że często będziesz go używać.

- Och, na pewno! – Harry spojrzał czule na wspaniały podarunek. To był tak przemyślany prezent!

_Mój!_ szepnął Odłamek w tyle jego umysłu. _To mój dziennik! Mój, mój, mój!_


	9. W czarnym atramencie

Hej!

Kolejny rozdział, z nową betą: **Cookieseater**. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. :)

* * *

O, straszna medytacjo! gdzie, niestety,

Najcudniejszy klejnot czasu w skrzyni skryty?

Lub jak silna ręka złapie jego szybki krok?

Lub kto na zdobycz jego piękna wyda wyrok?

O, nikt, jeśli cud miejsca mieć nie będzie

I nie zalśni wciąż ma miłość w atramencie.

(Z Sonetu 65. Szekspira)*

* * *

Dziennik, który dał mu miły pan Malfoy okazał się być nawet wspanialszy, niż Harry myślał w pierwszej chwili. Nie tylko miał cudowne, kremowe kartki, na których mógł pisać, ale – jak Harry odkrył ku swemu zachwytowi – _nawet odpisywał!_

Harry był tak podekscytowany, gdy stało się to pierwszy raz. Harry, Ron i Draco spędzali ostatnie zimne dni świąt zwinięci przy ciepłym kominku w jednym z wielu salonów w dworze Malfoyów. Tego konkretnego popołudnia, Ron i Draco mieli długą i dziwnie oficjalną konwersację o prominentnych rodzinach magicznych w Brytanii i nudził się okropnie. Draco wymieniał długie listy imion z takim szacunkiem, jakby były nazwami starożytnych czarów i dociekał, czy rodzina Weasleyów ma z którąś z nich koneksje. Harry wiedział, że Draco starał się poznać Rona, ale nie szło mu specjalnie dobrze. Wkład Rona w dyskusję składał się głównie z sugestywnych pauz, obojętnych wzruszeń ramionami i okazjonalnych "nie wiem", więc Harry przeprosił ich grzecznie po chwili i poszedł do swojego pokoju, by zamiast tego wypróbować nowy dziennik.

Harry zdecydował użyć pięknego dziennika, który dał mu pan Malfoy do spisywania swych przygód w Hogwarcie, żeby Liść i Rózg i inne wróżki mógłby później o nich poczytać. Jednak dziennik wydawał się mieć inny pomysł!

_Mam na imię Harry,_ napisał Harry swym najładniejszym charakterem pisma. Gdy zastanawiał się przez moment jak najlepiej kontynuować – powinien zacząć od zadziwiającego listu z Hogwartu czy od podróży wspaniałym szkarłatnym Hogwarckim Ekspresem? – czarny atrament pojawił się na stronie przed jego oczami.

_Cześć, Harry,_ mówił dziennik. _Mam na imię Tom Riddle._

Harry spojrzał na kartkę w zastanowieniu. _Tom Riddle?_ Poczuł lekki dreszcz biegnący wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Ale to… to był Voldemort! Smutny czarodziej, którego dusza schroniła się w ciele biednego profesora Quirrella! W takim razie, czy on wciąż żył, mimo wszystko? Harry sięgnął do kartki i przesunął drżącymi palcami po wijących się, czarnych literach i ku jego zachwytowi, coś w głębi książki odpowiedziało na jego dotyk. Odłamek! W dzienniku ukryto kawałek złamanej duszy! To nie wszystko – on mógł _mówić_ do niego!

Harry zanurzył pióro w atramencie i z sercem walącym mu w piersi, napisał: _Tom! Tak się cieszę, że tu jesteś! Tak się bałem, że już cię nie zobaczę! Jest mi tak strasznie przykro z powodu Quirrella – naprawdę nie chciałem go zabić. Proszę wybacz mi! Twój oddany przyjaciel Harry._

Strony przez chwilę były puste i Harry czuł w kremowych kartkach lekkie zdezorientowanie. Wtedy jednak znów pojawiły się przed nim ten same, eleganckie czarne litery: _Kim jest ten Quirrell? Czemu go zabiłeś? I kim jesteś Harry? Czarodziejem?_

Zajęło Harry'emu długą chwilę nim wyjaśnił wszystko o swym przyjacielu Quirrellu i jego odłamku dziennikowi, aż po wszystkim trochę rozbolała go ręka. Odłamek w dzienniku miał mnóstwo pytań, zwłaszcza o śliczny czerwony kamień, i Harry odpowiedział na nie najlepiej jak potrafił.

_I to cała historia, Tom,_ napisał wreszcie_. Na tyle, na ile wszystko rozumiem. Próbowałem dać profesorowi Quirrellowi kamień, który chciał jego odłamek, ale zamiast tego przypadkiem zabiłem mego przyjaciela. Mogę mówić ci Tom, prawda? Czy chcesz, żebym nazywał cie Voldemortem lub Sam-Wiesz-Kim? To byłoby chyba śmieszne tytułować cię jako Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, jeśli pisze do __**ciebie**__, prawda? Znaczy, sam wiesz kogo, prawda?_

Dziennik myślał nad tym przez chwilę. Potem odpisał elegancką kursywą:

_Możesz nazywać mnie Tom. Czasem myślałem o nazwaniu się Voldemortem, ale nikomu o tym nie mówiłem. To moje własne, sekretne imię. Skąd __**ty**__ je znasz?_

Harry zamrugał wpatrując się w pokręcone litery, zagubiony. Jak tom mógł nic nie wiedzieć o zostaniu Voldemortem? Dumbledore powiedział Harry'emu, że Tom Riddle zmienił swoje imię na Voldemorta – chociaż _czemu_ ktokolwiek miałby zmieniać tak ślicznie imię jak "Tom" na coś tak długiego i niewygodnego, wciąż było dla Harry'ego zagadką. Jednak jak Tom mógł zapomnieć o własnym imieniu? Harry przesunął palcami po delikatnym papierze, czując jak odłamek duszy wierci się w nim.

I nagle, zrozumiał: Tom, odłamek w dzienniku, wydawał się o wiele _młodszy_ od odłamka profesora Quirrella. W skrytym w stronach odłamku było coś niemal chłopięcego, jakby był kilka lat starszy niż sam Harry. Pewnie _ten_ odłamek oddzielił się od duszy Czarnego Pana, kiedy ten wciąż był bardzo młody? Tak, to wyjaśniało, czemu Tom nie wiedział, że później został Voldemortem.

Harry uniósł znów pióro.

_Tak się cieszę, że znów cię odnalazłem, Tom, _napisał. _Myślałem, że całkiem zniknąłeś, gdy zginął Quirrell. Ten odłamek duszy w nim, o którym ci pisałem, był __**twój**__ – nie wspomniałem o tym? To była część ciebie! To dlatego czuję jakbyśmy się znali, nawet jeśli dopiero co się spotkałem._

_Odłamek duszy? _Napisał Tom. _Mojej duszy? Posłuchaj, Harry, chcę…_

Na niespodziewane pukanie do drzwi Harry zamknął szybko dziennik. Nie był gotów podzielić się tym wspaniałym sekretem z kimkolwiek. Chciał, by na trochę Tom był tylko _jego_ przyjacielem. Może przedstawi go później Ronowi, ale jeszcze nie teraz.

- Proszę – zawołał, ukrywając dziennik w połach szaty.

Dziwne i sympatyczne małe stworzenie pojawiło się w drzwiach, trzymając parujący kubek. Wyglądał jak bardzo stara wróżka, przez jakiś magiczny wypadek połączona z długouchym nietoperzem.

- Pan chce gorącej czekolady? – zapytał nieśmiało.

- Nie wiem – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do przyjaznego stworzenia. – Jest w biurze, tak myślę, z panią Malfoy. Mogę iść go zapytać, jeśli chcesz.

Przybysz zachichotał cicho.

- Och, nie, panie Harry Potterze. Mówiłem o panu, panu Harrym, panie.

- Och. – Harry zrumienił się lekko. – Wybacz, musiałem cię źle zrozumieć. Jak masz na imię?

- Zgredek, panie – szepnęło stworzenie.

Harry kiwnął mu uroczyście głową.

- Miło mi cię poznać, Zgredku. Nie wiedziałem, że Malfoyowie mają innych gości. Ale to ma sens, jeśli by mieli, w tak wielkim domu. Muszą być czasem samotni w tak przestronnym domu. Tak, chciałbym gorącej czekolady, panie Zgredku. Jak miło, że pan zapytał! Jak długo jesteś tu w odwiedzinach? Czy właśnie przyjechałeś?

- _Odwiedzinach_, panie? – Zgredek wytrzeszczył Harry'ego oczy, a potem doskoczył do niego, z kubkiem drżącym w jego rękach. – Och, nie, panie Harry Potter. Zgredek nie jest gościem, panie. Zgredek jest _domowym elfem_, panie Harry. Przyniósł panu czekoladę.

W swej gorliwości, elf wylał kilka kropel czekolady na marmurową podłogę i Hary sięgnął po chusteczkę, by pomóc mu to wytrzeć. Jednak mały elf zamarł na moment, wpatrując się w małą kałużę pianki na podłodze. Chwilę później ogarnęło go jakieś dziwne szaleństwo i rzucił się do kominka i zaczął okładać się po głowie kawałkiem drwa na opał.

- Co ty robisz! – zawołał Harry zaalarmowany. Jednak Zgredek nadal uderzał się po głowie z całej siły. Zaraz mógł zacząć krwawić lub się znokautować.

Harry obserwował go przerażony. Zdał sobie sprawę, że ten mały elf musiał cierpieć z powodu jakichś okropnych omamów. Pewnie myślał, że na jego głowie jest pająk? Biedny Zgredek wziął pewnie złe grzyby z lasu i zaczął widzieć różne rzeczy? Albo dopadła go jakaś dziwna choroba?

Harry podszedł do małego elfa i przekazał mu ładunek najsilniejszej, najbardziej kojącej magii jaką mógł z siebie wykrzesać.

- Już, już, Zgredku – powiedział łagodnie i sięgnął po kawałek drwa. Zgredek pozwolił go sobie zabrać i przez moment stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w Harry'ego z zagubieniem.

- Co robisz, Zgredku? – zapytał Harry swoim najmilszym głosem.

- Karam się, panie – powiedział Zgredek słabo. – Za rozlanie czekolady, panie.

Harry pokręcił powoli głową. Odłożył kawałek drzewa na bok i położył dłonie na drobnych ramionach Zgredka.

- Pochorowałeś się, co, Zgredku? – powiedział tak kojąco jak potrafił. – Twoja choroba sprawia, że mówisz teraz bardzo dziwne rzeczy. Czemu ktokolwiek chciały _sam się_ karać?

- Chory? – Zgredek uniósł na niego oszołomiony wzrok ogromnych, agrestowych oczyu. – Nie, panie Harry Potterze… Zgredek nie jest chory, tylko nieuważny, panie. Domowe elfy mają służyć swoim panom i muszą się ukarać, jak zrobią jakieś błędy.

Harry nie wiedział, czy śmiać się, czy płakać nad tym absurdalnym twierdzeniem.

- Nie nie, Zgredku! To głupie. Pewnie wymyślasz te dziwne rzeczy przez chorobę. Proszę! – Przekazał Zgredkowi kolejny ładunek swej magii. – Czujesz się lepiej? Rozjaśniło ci się w głowie?

Zgredek milczał przez chwilę, z wyrazem oszołomienia na małej, pomarszczonej twarzy. Wtedy rozjaśnił ją uśmiech.

- Tak, Zgredek _czuje_ się teraz o wiele lepiej, panie Hary Potterze.

- Nie chcesz już się karać, prawda? – Harry obserwował elfa z niepokojem.

Zgredek potrzasnął głową.

- Nie, panie Potterze. – Brzmiał na nieco zaskoczonego własnymi słowami. – Zgredek nie chce już się więcej karać, bo… bo… - Wydawał się szukać właściwych słów, zanim nie kiwnął do siebie głową: - Bo to _boli!_ A Zgredek to w sumie wcale nie lubi, jak go boli.

- Oczywiście, że nie – powiedział Harry i poklepał Zgredka po ramieniu. – No wiesz, kto lubi? I karanie się za rozlanie odrobiny czekolady jest…

- Głupie! – Oczy elfa lśniły. – Właśnie tak, panie Potterze. Po prostu głupie! – Zachichotał cicho. – Czemu ktoś miałby w ogóle Mmyśleć o zrobieniu czegoś takiego?

- Nie mam pojęcia. – Uśmiechnął się Harry. – Proszę, czemu nie podzielimy się czekoladą?

Zgredek ułożył się wygodnie miedzy puchatymi poduszkami na łóżku Harry'ego i obaj zaczęli wymieniać się kubkiem, spijając na zmianę słodki, gorący napój.

- Zgredek naprawdę powinien wracać do szorowania piwnic – mruknął mały elf po chwili. – Ale Zgredek jest bardzo zmęczony, panie Potterze. Zgredek pracował całą noc piekąc chleb dla pana i pani Malfoy i teraz Zgredek chciałby się zdrzemnąć. – Zwinął się w kłębek wśród koców Harry'ego.

- Jasne, Zgredku – powiedział Harry i przytulił krótko nowego przyjaciela.

- Auć – mruknął Zgredek sennie. – Jest coś ostrego w pana szatach, panie Potterze.

- Och, wybacz! – Harry przesunął dłonią po ubraniu i wyczuł dziennik. – Tylko mój dziennik. Ten, który dał mi pan Malfoy.

- Dziennik? – Zgredek wytrzeszczył oczy. – Harry Potter nie może używać tego dziennika! Zgredek słyszał, co pan Malfoy o nim mówił i pan mówił, że jest w nim coś ukryte. Pan mówił, że to będzie mądre dać dziennik młodemu Potterowi, który nie zrozumie niebezpieczeństwa, nim będzie za późno… Harry Potter nie może tknąć dziennika!

- Niebezpieczeństwa? – Harry westchnął lekko. – Och, nie! Nadal coś cię trapi, tak? Nie martw się, Zgredku. Jasne, że pan Malfoy nie dałby mi groźnego prezentu. Po prostu wciąż czujesz się nieco gorzej, to wszystko. Odpocznij sobie trochę.

- Dobrze, panie Potterze – westchnął Zgredek i zamknął oczy.

Harry siedział, wpatrując się w niego przez chwilę, upewniając się, że małemu elfowi jest wygodnie. Kiedy Zgredek już chrapał, Harry sięgnął po dziennik i wyjął go z szaty, otwierając na tej stronie, co wcześniej.

_Cześć, Tom_, napisał. _Już jestem._

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w strony, nagle niepokojąc tym, że Tom mógłby nie odpisać. Wtedy jednak czarny atrament rozlał się po stronie, układając w śliczne zakręcone litery.

_Brakowało mi cię, Harry. Jest tu okropnie pusto, bez kogoś z kim można porozmawiać._

Harry poczuł jak coś ściska go za serce z żalu. Oczywiście, że Tom musiał być samotny, głęboko w niemej książce!

_Chciałbym, żebyś mógł tu wyjść na chwilę, żebym mógł cię zobaczyć_, napisał Harry.

_Też bym chciał_, odpisał Tom.

_Wyjdź, _szeptał Odłamek w tyle umysłu Harry'ego. _Chodź, Tom, chodź…_

* * *

Cudownie było wrócić znów do Hogwartu. Harry doceniał uprzejme zaproszenie Malfoyów, to jasne, ale równie wspaniale było znaleźć się znów w szkole i zobaczyć wszystkich pozostałych przyjaciół.

Starsi bracia Rona, Fred i George, odciągnęli go na bok i sprawdzili dokładnie na obecność jakichkolwiek znaków ślizgońskich naleciałości po trzymaniu się z Malfoyami, ale w końcu uznali, że był cały i zdrowy.

- Martwię się, że za dużo się kręcisz z tym małym Malfoyem – mruknął Fred. – Słyszeliśmy nawet, że nie zrobiłeś ani jednego porządnego figla jego rodzinie jak u nich byłeś. Jak mogłeś zmarnować tak świetną okazję? Za to mały Harry chyba bardziej się postarał, sądząc po tym, jak Draco narzekał na jednego z elfów jego rodziny, który nagle wziął tygodniowy urlop na Majorce. Niezły kawał wróżkowej magii, Harry! A ty, Ron? Włożyłeś mu chociaż łajnobombę do szuflady ze skarpetkami? Nie. Za to byłeś bardzo przyjacielski, jak słyszeliśmy. Wiesz, że ten Draco chodzi po całej szkole, _wygadując_ różne rzeczy o naszej rodzinie, od kiedy tylko wróciliście z ferii?

Ron spojrzał na niego podenerwowany.

- Malfoy coś o nas wygaduje? Co takiego?

George przysunął się lekko.

- Papla, że Weasleyowie "nie są taka złą rodziną" i że mamy "szlachetne czysto krwiste korzenie… - Jego zwykle blada twarz poczerwieniała lekko z oburzenia.

- Em, dobrze…? – Ron spojrzał tępo na brata.

- _Dobrze? –_ Fred zmierzył go wzrokiem. – Odbiło ci, Ron? _Ślizgoni_ nie mogą łazić i wygadywać takich rzeczy o naszej rodzinie. Jak, na spleśniałe gacie Merlina, mam zdobyć serce tej _Johnosn_, jeśli ludzi plotkują o nas, jako nadętych czysto krwistych czarodziejach związanych z Blackami i Malfoyami? Nie ułatwisz nam życia, Ron. Nie masz szacunku do Mugolo-lubnej reputacji naszej rodziny?

- Ten mały Malfoy może mieć na ciebie zły wpływ. Nie widzieliśmy _jeszcze_ żadnych śladów zepsucia, ale mamy na ciebie oko – powiedział George poważnie. – Ostrzegam cię, Ron: jak tylko spróbujesz dodać marmur albo zieleń do swojej sypialni, narzekać na pensje taty, czy swetry mamy, to powiemy Percy'emu, kto zwędził mu guziki.

Run poróżowiał lekko.

- _Nie moglibyście…_ Hej, skąd _wy_ w ogóle wiecie o guzikach?

- Och – rzucił Fred beztrosko. – Mamy swoje sposoby, żeby wiedzieć co i jak na zamku, braciszku.

- Jakie sposoby? – zapytał Harry ciekawie.

George wyszczerzył się.

- My to wiemy, a wy się dowiecie. Albo i _nie_. Mamy na was oko, dla waszego bezpieczeństwa.

Fred szepnął bratu do ucha coś, czego Harry nie do końca załapać. Coś jak "I następnym razem _nie_ _będziemy_ zakładać, że rozproszone litery ściśnięte w tyle czyjejś kropki to pomyłka, czy część jego turbanu…"

George odszepnął mu coś, po czym Fred zamarł: "Kropka Harry'ego? Och, nie martw się o to. Pewnie to przez wróżkową magię jego kropka jest trochę śmieszna…"

* * *

Tej nocy, po tym, jak wszyscy zasnęli, Harry zapisywał stronę po stronie w jego dzienniku. Chciał pomóc biednemu Tomowi poczuć się lepiej, mimo zamknięcia wśród kartek, więc próbował wymyślić jakieś miłe historie, które mógłby mu opowiedzieć. Tom lubił słuchać o lesie i antycznej magii wróżek, ale najbardziej lubił słuchać o szkole.

_Opowiedz więcej o Hogwarcie, _napisał Tom_. Powiedz mi o migotliwym świetle pochodni na korytarzach i wilgoci rozciągającej się po lochach. Powiedz mi o zapachu skóry i kurzu w bibliotece, o błękitnym świetle wpadającym skośnie przez stare okna w Wielkiej Sali… Tęsknię za tym widokiem. Czułem się tam jak w domu. To był jedyne miejsce, które było dla mnie domem._

Więc Harry i pisał i pisał, a Tom odpisywał, aż do wczesnego rana.

_Powiedz mi znów o tym pięknym czerwonym kamieniu, _napisał Tom. _Powiedz mi, co się z nim stało. Gdzie teraz jest?_

Harry uśmiechnął się. Ciekawe, że Tom wydawał się od razu zachwycić myślą o tym pięknym kamieniu, zupełnie jak Quirrell!

Harry z trudem utrzymywał oczy otwarte, ale odpisał szybko w dzienniki:

_Och, chyba Dumbledore go zniszczył. Wielka szkoda, prawda?_

_Tak, szkoda_, zgodził się Tom. _Byłoby cudownie zobaczyć ten kamień, tylko jeden raz…_

* * *

*Tekst sonetu tłumaczyłam sama, nie wiem z jakim skutkiem. Szukałam w internecie polskiej wersji i takowej nie znalazłam - ale jeśli ktoś zna jakiekolwiek oficjalne tłumaczenie to chętnie skorzystam. Wprawiam się tekstem, ale tłumaczenie Szekspira to zdecydowanie nie moja liga. ;)


	10. Gilderoy Lockhart

Hej! :)

Oto kolejny rozdział - do dogonienia oryginału pozostały trzy, po umieszczeni 13 będzie trzeba czekać na anielski oryginał.

* * *

Przyjaźń Harry'ego z odłamkiem duszy w dzienniku pogłębiła się, wraz z mijającymi miesiącami. Co noc, długo po tym jak inni ślizgoni zasnęli, spędzał godziny na rozmowach z Tomem.

Tom lubił słuchać o wróżkach, ale uwielbiał też słuchać o szkole i zaklęciach i magii czarodziejów. Czasem, gdy Tom pisał o rzeczach, które lubił najbardziej – jak oprawione w safian książki w Hogwarckiej bibliotece, echo kroków w dawno zapominanych korytarzach zamku, czy zapach kwitnienia dzikich jabłoni przy jeziorze na wiosnę – Harry niemal czuł, że Tom staje się odrobinę wyraźniejszy i bardziej widoczny. Czasem, kiedy słowa Toma pojawiające się na stronach stawały się tęskne, Harry zaczynał wyobrażać sobie słaby zarys chłopca w zacienionym dormitorium.

Chłopiec wyglądał ślicznie, z ciemnymi jak noc lokami i oczami barwy księżyca na wodzie. Harry wstrzymywał oddech, kiedy tylko chłopiec migotał przed jego oczami, mając nadzieję, że zostanie i stanie się bardziej prawdziwy. Jednak widmo chłopca nigdy nie pojawiało się na dłużej niż na kilka chwil, później rozpływając się w mroku.

Jednak innymi nocami, on pisał o dziwnych, mrocznych myślach wypełniających jego umysł i wtedy Harry zupełnie go nie widział. Podejrzewał, że biedny, piękny chłopiec z dziennika został zraniony podczas odrywania od duszy, do której należał, bo zdarzały się chwile, kiedy mówił rzeczy, które brzmiały trochę szalenie.

Tom miewał dziwne pomysły o krwi, na przykład. Czasem mówił Harry'emu o niej i o tym jak były różne rodzaje krwi na świecie. Niektórzy czarodzieje, jak wyjaśniał Harry'emu, byli _czystej _krwi, podczas gdy inni byli jedynie _pół_ krwi, a jeszcze inni mieli _szlamowatą_ krew. Harry czytał słowa Toma z coraz większym niepokojem. W odłamku duszy Toma musiała być ogromna rana, która sprawiała, że wierzył w tak dziwne rzeczy? Harry widział kiedyś krew, to jasne, wiedział więc, że każda jest taka sama – o ile nie jesteś jednorożcem, wtedy jest srebrna, albo bardzo starym smokiem, wtedy może mieć lekki, złoty połysk. Ale szlam we krwi? Pewnie byłoby się od tego straszliwie chorym? I jak ktokolwiek mógłby być jedynie _pół_krwi? Harry kręcił wolno głową, czytając rozgorączkowaną paplaninę Toma. Przesuwał palcami po literach mówiących o jego szaleństwie, wysyłając w kartki delikatne ładunki wróżkowej magii, dopóki Tom nie przestawał pisać o tak szalonych rzeczach i w zamian nie przypominał sobie dotyku trawy pod stopami.

Wiosenne miesiące minęły Harry'emu i jego przyjaciołom szybko i niedługo wszyscy uczniowie byli zajęci czymś zwanymi egzaminami. Harry bardzo lubił egzaminy. Zamiast nieustannych rozmów nauczycieli z uczniami, jak to było przez resztę roku (co czasem mogło cię trochę usypiać), nauczycieli zapisywali na kartkach pytania o rzeczy, o których chcieliby się więcej dowiedzieć i uczniowie pisali, co _oni_ o nich wiedzą. Harry upewnił się, że zawarł wszystkie interesujące informacje o roślinach dla profesora Snape'a (zaskoczy go pewnie to, że liście malin czynią cię rozkosznie czułym na łaskotki, a jagody jałowca dają czysty, śpiewny głos?) oraz _prawdziwą_ historię stojącą za Rebelią Goblinów dla profesora Binnsa. Na pewno się uśmieje, gdy odkryje, że cała ta sprawa zaczęła się od wróżkowego psikusa, który zagubił się w tłumaczeniach!

I wreszcie nastał o wiele za szybki koniec roku, pożegnalna uczta i podróż powrotna do domu na lato. Harry tęsknił za swoimi nowymi przyjaciółmi całe wakacje, to oczywiste, ale miał przynajmniej Odłamka i Toma. Chciał zabrać Rona i Draco do domu w lesie na lato, ale Liść dał mu delikatnie do zrozumienia, że inne wyklęte wróżki nie są jeszcze gotowe na trzech ludzkich czarodziejów na raz, zwłaszcza skoro dwójka z nich jest wciąż nowicjuszami w magii.

"Twoi przyjaciele będą chyba mogli nas odwiedzić jak podrosną" napisał Liść w liście do Harry'ego. "Jak już całkiem opanują swoją magię i nie wydłubią komuś przypadkiem oka. Zbyt wiele chybionych zaklęć w lesie, a ściągniemy na siebie uwagę Królowej Wróżek i jej popleczników, a jestem pewien, że nikt _tego_ nie chce!"

Więc Harry i Hedwiga wrócili do domu sami i spędzili cudowne lato w lesie, otoczeni wszystkimi starymi wróżkowymi i zwierzęcymi przyjaciółmi. Liść i Rózg nie mogli nasłuchać się opowieści o szkole i jego nowych przyjaciołach, a Hedwiga stała się gwiazdą jodły, na której żyły sowy. Wilk też był zachwycony widząc Harry'ego, jasne, ale niestety nie wydawał się zbytnio martwić Tomem. Właściwie, to Wilk próbował rozszarpać dziennik na kawałki, gdy tylko Harry wrócił, jednak ten wyczuł cierpienie Toma i zdołał wyrwać dziennik Wilkowi w ostatniej chwili. Szczęśliwie Tom nie był ranny, chociaż całkiem roztrzęsiony. Za pomocą swej najlepszej wróżkowej magii Harry włożył z powrotem wyrwane strony i pismo Toma pojawiło się na nim równie wyraźnie, co wcześniej. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że Wilk napędził Harry'emu i Tomowi stracha, od tamtej Harry trzymał więc dziennik cały czas przy sobie.

- Słyszałeś, Harry? – powiedział Ton, gdy wszyscy zebrali się znów jesienią na powitalnej uczcie w Wielkiej Sali. – Znów jest nowy nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią i ten jest strasznie sławny. Moja mama przeczytała każdą z jego książek.

Harry zerknął na stół nauczycielski z zainteresowaniem. Ku jego rozczarowaniu, nowy profesor zupełnie różnił się od Quirrella. Nie miał sekretnego odłamka duszy, czy ciekawego turbanu, tylko mnóstwo brylantyny i lśniące zęby. I tak jak biedny Quirrell zawsze wydawał się trwać w lekkiej melancholii, tak nowy nauczyciel wydawał się permanentnie szczęśliwy; jego uśmiech ogarniał pomieszczenie jak bezlitośnie jasne światło lampy.

Draco również spoglądał w zamyśleniu na nowego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

- Najwyraźniej profesor Lockhart wie dużo o banshee i wampirach. Mamy przeczytać na zajęcia wszystkie jego książki o jego potyczkach z nimi. – Zmarszczył lekko nos. – Według tego, co mówił mój ojciec, niektóre ze Starych Wampirów są dość cywilizowane, ale nie wiem czemu ktokolwiek chciałby w ogóle mieć do czynienia z banshee.

- Faktycznie, banshee są strasznie nerwowe – przytaknął Harry. – Ale czym jest wampir? Nigdy o nich nie słyszałem.

Ron wzdrygnął się lekko.

- Są jak ludzcy czarodzieje, Harry, ale są nieśmiertelni i lubią _pić ludzką krew_… Mogą nawet wgryźć ci się w szyję i wpić swoją krew, jak są bardzo spragnieni.

- Och. – Harry przetrawiał przez chwilę te informacje. Wampiry piły ludzką krew? Och, nie! Pewnie to _tak_ niektórzy czarodzieje stawali się półkrwi? Cóż za dziwna i straszna myśl!

Gdy tylko uczta się skończyła, profesor Lockhart podleciał do Harry'ego jak jakiś wielki ptak rzucający się na zdobycz.

- Harry, Harry, _Harry!_

Zacmokał, traktując Harry'ego z wyrazem delikatnego rozdrażnienia.

- Co? – Harry uniósł na niego wzrok, zakłopotany.

- Słyszałem, że chodzić i rozpowiadasz ludziom o tym, że wychowały się _wróżki!_ – Lockhart pokręcił lekko lśniącą, złotą głową. – Czy to przez czytanie moich książek, Harry? Oczywiście, widywałem to wcześniej: wrażliwe dziecko łapie jedno z moich dzieł i - nim się zorientuje - zaczyna wyobrażać sobie, że sam przeżywa własne, wielkie przygody… - Lockhart westchnął. – To wszystko jest zrozumiałe, oczywiście, ale chodzenie i rozpowiadanie swych wyobrażonych przygód jako _prawdziwych_ już nie jest, Harry! Zwłaszcza jeśli nawet dzieci wiedzą, że wróżek nie ma! Wiesz, gdybyś powiedział o wychowaniu przez druzgotki, może parę osób by ci uwierzyło. Ale wróżki! Mój drogi chłopcze, nie możesz oczekiwać, że ktokolwiek w to uwierzy! – Pogłaskał Harry'ego po głowie. – Och, nie patrz z takim niepokojem! Nic się nie stało, Harry – rozumiem jak łatwo dać się porwać moim książkom, gdy czyta się je po raz pierwszy. To dobrze marzyć o byciu takim jak ja, oczywiście, ale w przyszłości powinieneś raczej zachować te fantazje dla siebie! I na Merlina, próbuj zachować nieco realizmu, Harry! Naprawdę, _wróżki!_

Przez chwilę wszyscy ślizgoni wpatrywali się w Lockharta w milczeniu.

- Em… Harry lata, proszę pana – powiedziało słabo Draco Malfoy.

- Chodzi przez drzwi – mruknął Blaise Zabini.

Uśmiech Lockharta stał się nawet znakomitszy.

- Och, proszę was, chłopcy! Latanie i chodzenie przez drzwi? Zwykłe fantazje zainspirowane pewnym fragmentem ze 139 strony "Podróży z wampirami"! Naprawdę powinieneś trzymać swoją wyobraźnię na wodzy, Harry! Widzimy się wszyscy na porannych zajęciach Obrony Przez Czarną Magią, mam dla was kilka ekscytujących historii o _prawdziwych_ przygodach!

Olśnił ich wspaniałym uśmiechem i odszedł z jaskrawo turkusowymi szatami powiewającymi za nim. Harry słyszał jak mruczy do siebie pod nosem: "Chęć bycia gwiazdą uderzyła mu do głowy zupełnie, biedne dziecko!"*

Harry powiódł za nim wzrokiem.

- Myśli, że uderzyła mnie _gwiazda?_ Wiecie, z biednym profesorem Lockhartem chyba jest coś nie tak; wydawał się strasznie zagubiony.

Blaise Zabini wzruszył ramionami.

- Och, szybko wyprowadzimy go z błędu, Harry! – Prychnął kpiąco. – "Podróże z wampirami", też coś! Tak jakby którykolwiek czysto krwisty wampir miał poświęcić _jemu_ cały dzień!

W odpowiedzi na pytając spojrzenie Draco, wymamrotał:

- Mój wżeniony wujek był ze starej wampirzej rodziny. Ciotka rozwiodła się z nim przez… em… jego problem z piciem.

- Ach – mruknął Draco ze współczuciem.

Obrona Przed Czarną Magią z profesorem Lockhartem okazała się rzeczywiście ciekawym doświadczeniem. Z jakiegoś powodu, wszystkie podręczniki miały zdjęcia uśmiechającego się Lockharta na okładce.

- Ja! – wyjaśnił Lockhart, unosząc dwie uśmiechnięte książki do swojej własnej, uśmiechniętej twarzy. Harry spojrzał na trzy identyczne uśmiechy i przed oczami pojawił mu się nagle obraz trójgłowego Puszka.

- Gilderoy Lockhart, pięciokrotny laureat Nagrody Najbardziej Czarującego Uśmiechu Tygodniku Czarownica, ale nie o tym będę mówił. Nie powstrzymałem Banshee z Bandon śmiejąc się do niej! – powiedział Lockhart radośnie.

- Ale pech! – pisnął cienki głosik w Choliczym gdzieś niedaleko. – Założę się, że _to_ by podziałało! – Za słowami podążyły histeryczne śmiechy Chochlików.

Uch och. Chochliki! Harry rozejrzał się szybko. Tak! Były tam, pod płachtami materiału trzepoczącymi podejrzanie na biurku Lockharta. Harry zamarł. Przynoszenie chochlików do pokoju pełnego dzieci _nie było_ dla niego zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Chochliki były przepiękne, prawda, ze swym ślicznym błękitnym kolorem i delikatnymi, przejrzystymi skrzydełkami, a ich paplanina mogła wydawać się całkiem zabawna, ale Harry wiedział, że chochliki były strasznie psotne. Zawsze myślały, że to będzie przezabawne złapać jakieś nielotne stworzenie i zostawić je na wysokościach, obserwując jak męczy się z zejściem na dół.

Niestety profesor Lockhart nie wydawał się znać chochlików tak dobrze ja znał ghule, trolle, banshee i wampiry, bo zerwał płachtę z klatek pełnych chochlików i otworzył ich małe drzwiczki z rozmachem:

- Chochliki kornwalijskie! Zobaczymy, jak sobie poradzicie klaso!

Chwilę później sala pełna była szumu małych błękitnych stworzeń, sięgających do krzyczących uczniów i śmiejących się radośnie.

Lockhart zatoczył się do tyłu.

- Pe-peskipiksi pesternomi – wybełkotał absurdalnie.

Chochliki zaśmiały się na to nawet głośniej i zaczęły unosić Neville'a w powietrze, trzymając za uszy. Biedny Neville wrzasnął w panice, gdy jego stopy oderwały się od ziemi. Wydawał się bać wysokości nawet bardziej niż Trevor.

- Przepraszam! – rzucił Harry surowo w swym najlepszym Chochliczym, lecąc za Neville'em i chochlikami. – _Nie będziemy_ się w to dziś bawić. Puśćcie go, proszę. – Posłał deszcz swej najsilniejszej wróżkowej magii w kierunku Neville'a i wróżki, które go trzymały pozwoliły mu go wziąć, zaskoczone. Harry opuścił go delikatnie na ziemie.

- Och! – wykrzyknął mały chochlik, który przymierzał się do pociągnięcia go za włosy. Szybko wycofał ręce. – Wybaczy nam pan, nie wiedzieliśmy, że jest tu inna latająca istota. Nic złego nie mieliśmy na myśli, zapewniam. Chcieliśmy się tylko pobawić trochę z nielotnymi. Tylko trochę niegroźnej zabawy. Chciałby pan dołączyć? Jeśli nam pan pomoże, pewnie zdołamy unieść tego wielkiego, lśniącego tymi wszystkimi zębami. Myśli pan, że żyrandol go utrzyma? – Jego wysoki głosik był czysty jak srebrne dzwonki.

- Nie – powiedział Harry ostro. – Nie będziemy nikogo unosić. To moi przyjaciele i chcę, żebyście zostawili ich w spokoju.

Chochlik znieruchomiał.

- Oni _wszyscy_ są pana? Och, _żeby to_, nie wiedzieliśmy, że są już zajęci. Moglibyśmy pobawić się jednym lub dwoma? Nie? Hej! Ostrożnie z ta magią, proszę pana – chce pan wypalić nam skrzydełka? Już dobrze, już _dobrze_, proszę pana, tylko bez nerwów! Już sobie idziemy.

Chochliki, który teraz zerkały na Harry'ego nerwowo, szybko skierowały się do otwartego okna. Wkrótce wszystkie zniknęły w ciepłym, wrześniowym powietrzu, mamrocząc różne brzydkie słowa cienkimi głosikami podczas lotu.

Lockhart, który kulił się z biurkiem, zerknął na Harry'ego, który wciąż unosił się pod sufitem.

-Ha-Harry? – Jego oszałamiający uśmiech zniknął, a Lockhart wyglądał wyraźnie nieswojo. – Czemu… czemu jesteś tam w górze? – Jego głos drżał, a po jego czole spływał pot. – Ty _nie możesz_ być tam w górze! Och, Merlinie, mam zwidy! Wybaczcie mi, dzieci, czuję się niebyt dobrze… będę w gabinecie. – Dopadł drzwi klasy, opuszczając ją i zostawiając uśmiechające się szeroko książki za sobą, na biurku.

Harry czuł się źle z powodu Lockharta, który faktycznie wyglądał na nieco chorego, więc po uspokojeniu Neville'a postanowił zajrzeć do gabinetu profesora i zobaczyć jak ten się czuje. Jednak gdy się do niego zbliżał, nagle usłyszał głos skądś spomiędzy ścian, mówiący w Wężym:

_*Chodź. Chodź do mnie… Chce rozerwać … chcę rozszarpać … chodź do mnie!*_

_Wąż!_ Wyszeptał radośnie Odłamek w tyle głowy Harry'ego. _Wążwążwąż!_

Harry zatrzymał się i zasłuchał. Tak, w pobliżu z pewnością był wąż, sądząc po dźwięku dośc wielki. Brzmiał jednak dość markotnie. Co właściwie chciał rozrywać? Harry zawahał się. Normalnie byłby zachwycony rozmowa z jakimkolwiek zwierzęciem, ale coś w tonie tego konkretnego węża nie brzmiało wcale przyjaźnie.

_Samotny wąż?_ Zasugerował Odłamek i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że może on mieć rację. Pewnie biedny wąż jest zwyczajnie nieszczęśliwy, bo jest zupełnie sam?

*Cześć!* Zawołał Harry w Wężym. *Gdzie jesteś? Słyszę cię, ale nie widzę.*

Przez chwilę trwała cisza, nim niski syk nie dobiegł z wnętrze ściany:

_*Chodź. Chodź do mnie. Idź za mym głosem… Idź za mną…*_

*Dobrze!* odpowiedział Harry. *Tylko nie przestawaj mówić, to zaraz cię znajdę* - Przeszedł szybko wzdłuż starego korytarza, podążając za słabym dźwiękiem Węża mruczącego w ścianach. Czuł jak Odłamek kręci się niecierpliwie w tyle jego głowy, nie mogąc się doczekać, aż ujrzy wspaniałego węża.

Ale co _to_ było? Coś wierciło się w kieszeni jego szat i dźgało czymś ostrym w biodro. Mineła chwila nim Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że to był dziennik. To dziwne – nie wiedział, że może się on poruszać z własnej woli!

"Tom?" – Harry zatrzymał się i wyjął dziennik z kieszeni. "Co robisz, Tom? – Otworzył go.

_Nie możesz podążać za bazyliszkiem, Harry, _napisał dziennik_. Nie chcę, żebyś _ty _otworzył komnatę. Lepiej ktoś inny. Ale nie ty. Chcę, żebyś tu został i opowiedział mi historyjki, dobrze?_

Harry spojrzał niepewnie na eleganckie pismo na stronie.

*_Chodź!_* ponaglił Wąż_. *Chodź do mnie!*_

Harry sięgnął do kieszeni po pióro, by odpisać Tomowi, ale nie miał żadnego.

_*Samotny wąż*_ szepnął Odłamek. _*Naszwąż, naszwąż.*_

Harry zawahał się przez chwilę, potem szepcząc do dziennika:

"Będzie dobrze, Tom. Opowiem ci historie jak tylko wrócę. Nie zajmie mi to długo. – Zamknął dziennik delikatnie i schował go do kieszeni. To była jego wyobraźnia, czy ten wciąż się wiercił nawet, gdy go zamknął?

_*Chodź!*_ powiedział głos w ścianie. Wąż brzmiał już na lekko poirytowanego. Musiał być bardzo samotny w tych ścianach, biedactwo.

*Dobrze!* powiedział Harry kojąco. *Nie martw się! Idę!*

* * *

*Dla ciekawskich: w oryginale było "star-struck", co z grubsza oznacza osobę, która w obecności celebryty traci głowę, fantazjuje, zachwyca się nim. Dosłownie natomiast oznacza "uderzenie gwiazdą", do czego nawiązywał Lockhart - mam nadzieję, że choć trochę oddałam grę słowną. :)


	11. Bazyliszek

Hej! :)

Kolejny rozdział, pozostałe dwa się betują.

* * *

*Za mną!* szeptał wielki wąż w ścianach. Harry czuł jak drży między wiekowymi kamieniami i zerknął na nie w zamyśleniu. Czy wąż chciał, by Harry przeszedł _przez_ ścianę? Lepiej będzie mieć pod ręką chusteczkę na wypadek krwotoku z nosa, bo ściany zrobiono z bardzo grubych skał, których przenikanie będzie raczej nie do zniesienia. Co w ogóle _było_ za ścianami Hogwartu? Kiedy Harry mocno się skupiał, czuł jakiś burczący, mokry dźwięk, który brzmiał jak kanalizacja. Zmarszczył lekko nos. Wnętrze szkolnej kanalizacji nie było zbyt miłym miejscem na spotkanie nowego przyjaciela, ale jeśli tam żył wąż, to pewnie musi się po prostu przygotować, wstrzymać oddech i użyć trochę skrobiącej magii po wszystkim.

Jednak na szczęście wąż nie chciał, by Harry nurkował w Hogwarckiej kanalizacji. Zamiast tego, jego głos pobrzmiewał urywanie wzdłuż korytarzy, nim Harry nie trafił przed wejście do łazienki na drugim piętrze.

*Do środka! Idź za mną do środka!* usłyszał wężowy głos. Był naprawdę śliczny, jak wielki wiatr prześlizgujący się miedzy suchymi liśćmi.

_Iśćiśćiść, _szeptał Odłamek podekscytowany. Harry pchnął drzwi łazienki, próbując ignorować dziennik, który dźgał go już dość ostro w biodro. _Co_ się dziś z Tomem działo? Był strasznie niespokojny.

Harry spojrzał ciekawie na sporą łazienkę. Od razu wiedział czemu wąż pokochał ten pokój – śnieżnobiały marmur i srebrne krany były naprawdę piękne. A niektóre z kurków miały nawet kształt węży! Ale gdzie był jego nowy przyjaciel?

Coś drgnęło w kącie i przez moment Harry myślał, że to wąż.

- Kim jesteś? – szepnął cienki głos, a do Harry'ego podfrunęła mglista postać dziewczyny. Była przeźroczysta jak Krwawy Baron i Harry zrozumiał, że musiała być duchem. – Przyszedłeś mnie odwiedzić?

- Cześć – powiedział Harry i uśmiechnął sie do dziewczynki ducha. – Jestem Harry. Szukam tylko wielkiego węża. Widziałaś go może w pobliżu?

Dziewczynka chyba nie była fanką węży, bo zaczęła łkać, jakby serce miało jej pęknąć. Harry przybliżył się do niej i próbował ją przytulić, ale w jego ramionach była tylko lodowatą chmurką.

- Już, już – powiedział kojąco. Próbował dać jej trochę ze swej pocieszającej magii i to chyba trochę zadziałało, bo niematerialna postać dziewczynki od razu zaczęła lśnić nieco mocniej i straciła cześć szarego ponuractwa.

Biedny Odłamek okazał się bać duchów, bo krył się w tyle umysłu Harry'ego, niemal w bezruchu, jakby bał się, że dziewczynka go zauważy i będzie… zła na niego? Harry znieruchomiał. Odłamek czasem był naprawdę śmieszny.

*Tu w dole!* dobiegł szept węża gdzieś spod nóg Harry'ego. *Chodź do mej sekretnej komnaty, dziecko…*

- Chce, żebym zszedł _tam?_ – Harry zerknął w dół.

- Nie! – zawyła mglista dziewczynka. – Och, nie, nie możesz tam schodzić! Ten okropny szelest to głos _śmierci!_

Harry odsunął się od dziewczynki i poklepał delikatnie jej niematerialne ramię.

- Głos śmierci? Och, nie, to tylko wąż. Nie martw się – za chwilę będę z powrotem.

*_Otwórz?_* westchnął Odłamek w głowie Harry'ego. *_Otwórz?_*

Harry spojrzał w dół na wypolerowaną, białą podłogę i westchnął. Marmur. Był niemal tak twardy, jak granit, prawda? To nie będzie przyjemne. Ale, jeśli to tam był ten biedny, samotny wąż… no, więc trudno! Harry wyjął z kieszeni chusteczkę i przytrzymał ją przy nosie.

- Trzymaj się, Tom! Przechodzimy!

Harry skupił całą magię poniżej i wszedł gładko w podłogę.

Było kiepsko. Marmur był strasznie gęsty i Harry łapał ciężko oddech, gdy już dotarł na drugą stronę. Ku swemu zaskoczeniu, znalazł się w ładnie oświetlonym korytarzu, którzy rozchodził się w wielką podziemną komnatę. To tu musiał żyć wąż! Harry wytarł szybko krew z nosa i rozejrzał się.

Jest! Coś wielkiego i ciemnego wiło się w cieniach, a po chwili ogromny wąż wślizgnął się w jego pole widzenia. Jego srebrzysto-zielone łuski lśniły czarownie w świetle pochodni.

*_Wąż!_* Odłamek brzmiał bardzo radośnie.

Ale Tom nie był ani w połowie tak zadowolony na perspektywę spotkania Harry'ego i jego nowego przyjaciele; robił zamieszanie w jego kieszeni, kręcąc się i sprawiając, że dziennik dźgał Harry'ego mocno.

*Cześć!* zawołał Harry w Wężym, próbując ignorować kapryszenie Toma. *Jestem Harry, mówiłeś do mnie w korytarzu na górze.*

Wąż odwrócił się na dźwięk jego głosu, a masywny łeb przekręcił się ku Harry'emu.

*Tutaj!* - Harry pomachał mu.

Wtedy jednak dziennik zrobił coś bardzo dziwnego: zatrząsł się okropnie, sam wyszarpał z kieszeni i opadł z plaskiem na podłogę. Ku zachwytowi Harry'ego, do jego uszy dotarł nagle głos: "Zamknij oczy, Harry! _Zamknij oczy!",_ a ciepła dłoń, ludzka dłoń, znalazła się na jego oczach i odgrodziła go od widoku węża.

*_Patrz na mnie!*_ Wąż brzmiał na lekko obrażonego. *Czemu na mnie nie patrzysz, dziecko?*

Ale nieznany ludzki głos szeptał Harry'emu do ucha: "Nie patrz na bazyliszka, Harry! Zmieni cię wtedy w kamień!" Harry nie wiedział kto to mówi i wyślizgnął się z uchwytu, obracając głowę, by zobaczyć kim był jego niespodziewany kompan.

Zauważył lekki przebłysk ciemnych loków i czarnych szat, a coś w całej postaci wydawało się dziwnie znajome.

- Wybacz, ale kim… - Słowa Harry'ego przerwał donośny, syczący dźwięk, który wypełnił komnatę odbijając się echem od wiekowych ścian.

Nieznany kompan Harry'ego zaklął.

- Bazyliszek po nas idzie!

Krzyknął krótko w Wężym:

*Odsuń się od niego, Wężu!*

*Nie. Jeśli go do mnie przywiodłeś, to muszę go zjeść.* Wąż brzmiał dość markotnie.

*Nie! Nie możesz go skrzywdzić!* Głos nieznajomego drżał lekko.

*_Ty_ też mówisz w Wężym?* zapytał go Harry, tracąc oddech. Obrócił się i przyjrzał bliżej nieznajomemu. Ale to był… to był _Tom!_ Musiał być; Harry poznawał piękną, cienistą formę z dziennika, chociaż chłopiec przy jego boku był _prawdziwy._

- Tom! Mogę cię naprawdę zobaczyć! – Harry był tak podekscytowany, że miał ochotę przytulić Tom w tej samej chwili, ale ten wydawał się dość zajęty wężem.

*Bazyliszek mnie nie słucha.* Brzmiał na przerażonego. *Potrzebujemy jakiejś broni, żeby ujść z życiem. Bazyliszek jest głodny, a jego spojrzenie zabija. Nie patrz prosto na niego, Harry!*

Harry zerknął krótko w kierunku węża spomiędzy rzęs, pilnując, by nie patrzeć mu w oczy. Wielkie ciało prześlizgiwało się po kamiennej podłodze, zbliżając się…

Biedactwo! Posiadanie spojrzenia zmieniającego w kamień musi być wielkim utrapieniem! Harry'emu zrobiło się żal biednego węża. Słyszał o pewnych rasach górskich trolli, które miały podobny problem ze swoimi oczami i zwykle kończyły petryfikując się nawzajem, aż nie zostawało z nich nic więcej, jak kręgi kamiennych statui o dziwnych kształtach.

Harry użył szybko Nocnej i Mgielnej Magii w kierunku głowy węża, a po komnacie poniósł się echem jego dziwny syk.

*Co się dzieje? Nie widzę!* Głos węża zmienił się w okropny wrzask.

Harry podszedł bliżej i odezwał się delikatnie do nowego przyjaciela:

* Nie martw się, panie Bazyliszku. Nie skrzywdziłem cię, nawet jak czujesz swoje oczy nieco śmiesznie. Zaraz się przekonasz, że wszystko jest o wiele lepiej. Za chwilę będziesz widział normalnie, tylko oczy przywykną, ale przytłumiłem trochę twój wzrok, by nie zmieniał już nikogo w kamień.*

Wąż zarzucił dziko łbem tam i z powrotem, swymi ogromnymi, bajecznie złotymi oczami, które Harry mógł już podziwiać bez ryzyka petryfikacji – szukając czegoś desperacko.

*Pożrę was! Pożrę was… rozerwę was… rozszarpię…*

*Och, więc jesteś głodny?* Harry sięgnął dłonią i poklepał delikatnie twarde, zielonkawe łuski. *W sumie to nic dziwnego. Pewnie ciężko znaleźć dość jedzenia jak się jest twoich rozmiarów…*

*Zjem _was!*_ upierał się wąż.

Harry musiał się zaśmiać.

*Och, nie, panie Bazyliszku, nie jestem jedzeniem. Tom też nie, to jasne. Ale jak dasz mi chwilę, znajdę ci kiełbaski czy coś – ślizgoni zawsze przemycają jakieś do pokoju wspólnego po lunchu. Ron _zawsze_ jest głodny późnym popołudniem, Crabbe i Goyle też. Och, ale _mam_ jabłko w kieszeni.* Harry wyjął owoc i podał go biednemu wężowi. Jabłko wyglądało żałośnie drobno przy wielkim, zielonym wężu. *To nie za wiele, jeśli jesteś _tych_ rozmiarów, jasne, ale zaraz cię trochę zmniejszę… I już!*

Chwilę później górujący nad nimi kształt zniknął, a zamiast niego pojawił się śliczny wąż długości stopy, wpatrujący się w Harry'ego złotymi oczami.

*Co… Jak zrobiłeś się tak duży?*

Harry zaśmiał się i podniósł węża.

*Nie zrobiłem się większy, to ty trochę zmalałeś, panie Bazyliszku. Proszę, spróbuj jabłka – teraz powinno być dość sycące.*

Wąż wahał się przez chwilę, potem jednak przełknął jabłko i spojrzał wygłodniale na rękę Harry'ego. Dobrze, że ten przytłumił jego wzrok, bo mógłby mieć kamienne łaty na przedramieniu! Albo może petryfikujący wzrok działał tylko, jeśli natrafił na twój własny?

Harry obrócił się do Toma z uśmiechem.

- Chodź, Tom! Poszukajmy mu kiełbasek. Nadal wydaje się głodny.

Ale Tom stał tylko długą chwilę, wpatrując się w Harry'ego srebrzysto-szarymi oczami. Dziwne, bo zwykle zawsze miał coś do powiedzenia, a teraz chyba brakło mu słów!

Wreszcie, Tom westchnął:

- Spójrz na siebie, Harry. Tylko spójrz… Stoisz tu, cudowne stworzenie, w komnatach samego Slytherina, trzymając jego morderczego potwora w ramionach. – Przesunął delikatnie dłonią po jego włosach i wyszeptał: - I spójrz na bazyliszka, spokojnego w twym uścisku. Nawet potwór nie oprze się twej magii… - Tom pochylił się i Harry poczuł delikatny pocałunek na czubku głowy.

Uśmiechnął się do niego i pozwolił Tomowi pogłaskać węża.

- Jest piękny, prawda, Tom? Jak w ogóle wyszedłeś z dziennika? Nie jesteś nawet cieniem; jesteś całkiem prawdziwy. Jak to zrobiłeś?

Wyraz zakłopotania przemknął przez twarz Toma.

- Ja… ja sam do końca nie wiem, Harry. Nigdy tego nie robiłem. Poczułem jakąś niemożliwą do odparcia magię wyciągającą mnie z dziennika, gdy znalazłeś się w niebezpieczeństwie… To bardzo, bardzo dziwne! Nie wiem, co to była za magia; nigdy się z nią wcześniej nie zetknąłem.

- Och. – Harry zamyślił się na moment. – Może zapytamy Dumbledore'a, co to za czary? On chyba wie mnóstwo rzeczy o różnych rodzajach magii. Może być na to jakaś nazwa. – Harry zauważył, że Tom zaczął drgać lekko na brzegach. – Jeśli będziemy wiedzieć co to, będziesz mógł wychodzić z dziennika jak często będziesz chciał.

- Zapytać Dumbledore'a? – Śliczna twarz Toma zaczęła się zamazywać, a jego głos rozpływał się w delikatny szept. – Nie wiem, Harry… Nie chcę, żeby wiedział o dzienniku. Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek o mnie wiedział, prócz ciebie.

- Nie chcesz? – Harry poczuł sie trochę zawiedzony. Tak by chciał przestawić Toma swym innym przyjaciołom albo Liściowi i Rózgowi. – Och, nie – prawie zniknąłeś! To widzimy się wieczorem w dzienniku, Tom!

- Będę na ciebie czekał. – Głos Toma był tylko cichym westchnieniem, a resztki jego sylwetki zlały się powoli w cienie komnaty.

* * *

- Oooch! Co tam masz? – Mała pierwszoroczna, która zbiegała po schodach zatrzymała się nagle z poślizgiem, gdy tylko zobaczyła Harry'ego i bazyliszka. W pobliżu nie było nikogo innego, więc Harry zgadywał, że musiał być już czas popołudniowych lekcji. Ale dziewczynka nie wydawała się martwić o zajęcia bardziej niż Harry. Zdecydował, że najpierw nakarmi bazyliszka, a potem znajdzie mu jakieś wygodne miejsce, zanim pójdzie na eliksiry. Był pewien, że profesor Snape będzie wyrozumiały dla tak ważnych powodów opuszczenia lekcji. Dziewczynka wpatrywała się w bazyliszka znieruchomiała i przez moment Harry zmartwił się, czy na pewno przytłumił wzrok węża wystarczająco. Och nie! Jego nowa przyjaciółka nie skończyła spetryfikowana, prawda?

Ale nie, ona po prostu wpatrywała się w bazyliszka z niemym zachwytem. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Jest piękny, prawda?

Dziewczynka kiwnęła głową. Jej długie loki koloru żonkili ze smugami błota zatańczyły wokół jej ramion.

- Mogę go pogłaskać? Nigdy nie widziałam prawdziwego chrapaka krętorogiego, wiesz…

- Krętorogiego czego? – Harry spojrzał na nią.

- Chrapaka. – Dziewczynka delikatnie pogłaskała bazyliszka. Ten w pierwszej chwili wymruczał kilka brzydkich słów w Wężym, ale kiedy ta znalazła dobre miejsce na jego grzbiecie, wyciągnął się pod jej dotykiem i ucichł. – Są strasznie rzadkie. Masz _takie_ szczęście mając jednego!

Harry obejrzał ostrożnie węża.

- Jesteś pewna, że to krętorogi chrapak? Nie widzę nigdzie rogów.

- Jasne, że nie! – Dziewczynka zachichotała lekko, a bazyliszek wbił w nią wzrok, gdy przestała go głaskać. – Ooch… jego wzrok jest dość… _zimny_, prawda? Zabawne! Wiesz, zazwyczaj nie widać rogów chrapka, bo są całkiem _wkręcone_.

- Aha. – Harry zbadał bezrogi łeb bazyliszka krótko. – No, to ma sens.

- Jestem Luna tak w ogóle – powiedziała dziewczynka. – I wiem, że jesteś Harry, bo wszyscy w szkole o tobie mówią. To prawda, że wychowały cię nargle?

- Nie wiem. – Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę. – Pewnie zależy od tego, czym są nargle. Wychował mnie mój przyjaciel Liść, który jest wróżkiem, ale nie wiem, czy jest też narglem.

Luna spojrzała na niego poważnie.

- Czy twój przyjaciel boi się rzodkiewek? Większość nargli się boi.

Harry rozważył to.

- Chyba się ich nie boi, nie tak do końca, ale _uważa _je za trochę ostre.

Luna rozpromieniła się.

- Więc może być narglem. Czy kradnie ludziom buty?

- Jasne, że nie! – Harry był trochę zszokowany tak oburzającą sugestią. – Liść jest bardzo miły. Nigdy nie kradnie butów.

- Hm. – Luna zamarła. – Co z jemiołą? Czy zakaził kiedyś jemiołę?

- Co?

- Czasem można znaleźć mnóstwo małych nargli w jemiole. Lubią w niej spać.

- Naprawę? Wiesz, nowonarodzone wróżki lubią sypiać przy jemiole. Ich rodzice chowają je w niej dla ich bezpieczeństwa, bo są bardzo małe i ptaki mogłyby łatwo pomylić je z owadami i połknąć. Ale jemioła ma bardzo kłujące liście, więc ptaki i zwierzęta zostawiają małe wróżki w spokoju.

Luna kiwnęła powoli głową.

- Rozumiem. To znaczy, że pewnie byłeś wychowany przez nargle. To takie interesujące! Swoją drogą, jak ma na imię twój chrapak?

- Nie wiem! – Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że całkiem zapomniał zapytać nowego przyjaciela o imię. Pogłaskał go lekko po głowie. *Wybacz, jak się nazywasz?*

Wąż zerknął na niego.

*_Basiliscus Rex Serpentium.*_

- Och, mówisz Chrapaczym? – Oczy Luny pojaśniały. – To cudownie! Co powiedział?

- Powiedział, że nazywa się… em… Bazyl, tak myślę.

Dziewczynka dygnęła uroczyście.

- To zaszczyt poznać cię, Bazylu.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej i poszedł znaleźć Bazylowi jakieś kiełbaski.

* * *

Gdy Bazyl siedział już pod poduszką Harry'ego, nadszedł czas na Zielarstwo, jeden z ulubionych przedmiotów Harry'ego. Nauczycielką była pulchna, wesoła kobieta – profesor Sprout.

- Gdzieś ty _był?_ – zapytał Ron, gdy tylko Harry pchnął drzwi do szklarni.

- Och, tu i tam. – Harry wolał wstrzymać się od mówienia teraz Ronowi o Bazylu. To będzie cudowna niespodzianka dla innych ślizgonów, gdy Bazyl wyjrzy wieczorem spod poduszki Harry'ego!

- Przegapiłeś eliksiry. – Z jakiegoś powodu Ron brzmiał niemal zazdrośnie.

- Wiem. – Harry rozejrzał się wokół. Stanowiska były pełne par puchatych nauszników, chociaż nie było wcale tak zimno. – Ciekawe po co profesor Sprout nam je dała? – Harry sięgnął niepewne po żółtą parę, która wyglądała jak dwa przerośnięte mlecze splecione razem.

Profesor Sprout klasnęła w ręce.

- Słuchajcie wszyscy! Upewnijcie się, że macie parę nauszników! Będziemy dziś przesadzać te maluchy. – Wskazała rząd pięknych purpurawo-zielonych liści wystających z ziemi. – Kto mi powie, co to za rośliny?

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Znam je! Mandragory! Och, czeka nas _tyle_ zabawy!


	12. Proroctwo mandragory

Hej! :)

Kolejny rozdział - dla nocnych marków. ;D

* * *

- Mandragory! – Harry rozpromienił się. – To cudowne, pani profesor!

Z jakiegoś powodu profesor Sprout spojrzała na niego, uchylając lekko usta.

- Cudowne, panie Potter? _Co?_

Mandragory były ulubionymi roślinami Harry'ego – o ile w ogóle _były_ roślinami, co było całkiem kontrowersyjnym tematem. Wróżki uważały w większości, że mandragory to rośliny, bo mają liście na głowach, a ich język przypomina stare Paprocie dialekty. Mandragory, rzecz jasna, mocno temu zaprzeczały i wskazywały na to, że mają dwie nogi, na których mogą chodzić, jeśli zechcą, więc to oczywiste, że są związane z wróżkami i ludźmi. Tak właściwie, to jeden z madragorskich przyjaciół Harry'ego miał teorię, że ludzie i wróżki pochodzą od pewnych ruchliwych mandragor, które były zbyt roztrzepane i leniwe, by porządnie zakorzenić się w jakieś dobrej ziemi na koniec dnia. Minęła chwila, mówił przyjaciel Harry'ego, a biedne mandragory straciły połączenie z ziemią i zaczęły żyć na stałe na jej powierzchni, co było tak stresujące, że wszystkie ich liście odpadły i stąd wzięli się ludzie i wróżki. Harry uważał tę teorię za fascynującą, chociaż nie był zbyt pewny jej prawdziwości. Mandragory bywały bardzo zmyślne, jeśli chodzi o przepowiadanie przyszłości, jasne, ale nie był pewien, czy wiedzą tyle samo o przeszłości.

- Musisz założyć nauszniki, panie Potter – powiedziała szybko profesor Sprout – Płacz mandragory może być zgubny dla tego, kto go usłyszy. Te maluchy to jeszcze sadzonki, ale wciąż…

- Och, ale nie chcę doprowadzać ich do płaczu – powiedział szybko Harry – Kto chciałby robić coś takiego?

Profesor Sprout zamrugała wolno.

- Co…? Słuchajcie wszyscy. Będziemy przesadzać mandragory. Musicie wyrwać je z donic, w których są i przełożyć je do większych. Zawsze płaczą, gdy się to robi.

Harry zamarł.

- No, to chyba nic zaskakującego, prawda? Pewnie nie lubią tej części o wyrywaniu. Kiedy gdzieś idą, lubią wyjmować korzenie wolno i delikatnie. Mandragory wprost nienawidzą poganiania. Chyba możemy po prostu grzecznie je zapytać o przejście do większych donic? – Harry obrócił się do najbliższej mandragory, której zielonkawo-purpurowe liście wystawały ziemi. *Hej! Jestem Harry. Przepraszam, że cię niepokoję w czasie odpoczynku, ale wydajesz się być nieco ściśnięty tu w środku. Niedaleko są większe donice, jeśli chcesz się do takiej przenieść.*

Profesor Sprout spojrzała na Harry'ego.

- Czemu wydajesz te dziwne dźwięki, panie Potter? Brzmisz jak szelest liści.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Och, tylko rozmawiam z mandragorami.

- _Rozmawiasz_ z mandragorami? – Profesor Sprout sapnęła.

*Większe donice?* dobiegł cichy, liściasty głos z wnętrza najbliższej donicy. *Brzmi jak świetny pomysł; tutaj jest już strasznie ciasno. Kilkoro moich braci i sióstr mają dość szpiczaste łokcie, przez co ciężko tu dobrze wypocząć.

*Zawsze gadasz, Ththffth* - mruknął inny podziemny głos. *Ani miesiąca nie umiesz usiedzieć bez wiercenia się i trącania innych w biodra. Jeśli wciąż będziesz się tak kręcił, to Permanentnie Się Wykorzenisz i zostaniesz Człowiekiem.

Mandragory zamilkły na dobrą chwilę po tej straszliwej wizji. Wtedy Ththffth szepnął:

*Więc, są tu większe donice, mówisz? Z dobra ziemią?*

*Właśnie tak.* Harry kiwnął głową, nawet jeśli mandragory nie miały szansy go zobaczyć. *Profesor Sprout przygotowała dla was ślicznie, przestronne donice, żebyście nie byli tacy ściśnięci. Chcielibyście zobaczyć nowe kwatery?*

Znów nastała cisza, a potem liście zaczęły się kręcić, jakby słaby wiatr prześlizgiwał się miedzy mandragorami, a kilka pomarszczonych twarzy wychyliło się ostrożnie z ziemi.

- Mandragory! – jęknęła profesor Sprout. – Och, nie! Dzieci, załóżcie zaraz nauszniki! Zatkajcie uszy!

- Ale one nie płaczą, pani profesor. – Ron wpatrywał się w małe, umazane ziemią twarze z fascynacją. – W sumie, to wyglądają nawet uroczo. – Przełknął. – My nie będziemy… no wiecie… _szatkować ich_, no nie? Moi bracia mówili, że mieli już Zielarstwo i…

- _Jasne_, że nie! – Harry był zszokowany. – Wiem, że twoi bracia mówią ci czasem różne dziwne rzeczy, żeby cię podpuścić Ron, ale to najdziwaczniejszy pomysł, jaki słyszałem. Szatkować mandragory! Nikt by czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Co za potworny pomysł!

- Ekhem. – Z jakiegoś powodu profesor Sprout zaczerwieniła się mocno. Potem pisnęła cicho. – Och, na niebiosa! Co robią te mandragory?

- Idą do nowych donic, oczywiście. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Są zadowolone z nowych domów.

Dzieci wpatrywały się w cichym zaciekawieniu jak mandragory wychodzą wolno z ziemi, rozciągając się lekko, a potem podążają spokojnym tempem do nowych domów, nucąc do siebie szeleszczącą, liściastą piosenkę podczas marszu.

*Dziękuję ci ogromnie, mój przyjacielu.* Ththffth pochylił grzecznie liście ku Harry'emu, gdy go mijał. Wtedy zatrzymał się i wpatrzył w Harry'ego w konsternacji. *Och, nie! Chyba straciłeś wszystkie swoje liście, panie. Swoją ziemią, wyglądasz jak jeden z ludzi! To takie smutne… Chciałbyś może przepowiednię na pocieszenie?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Niespecjalnie przejmował się proroctwami, ale nie chciał być niegrzeczny, wiedział też, jak bardzo mandragory są dumne ze swych zdolności jasnowidzenia.

*Chętnie, to byłoby miłe.*

*Ekhem.* Mandragora potrząsnęła liśćmi imponująco i oczyściła gardło. *Gotowy? Oto więc:

_Głęboko skryta, zraniona dusza  
rozbiły ją magii czarnej arkana.  
Nie uleczy czarów ni magii lista,  
a magia z twego serca powstała._*

*Och.* - Harry znieruchomiał na chwilę, zastanawiając się nad dziwnymi słowami Mandragory. Coś o tej linijce – pewnie to o "zranionej duszy" – przywodziło mu na myśl Toma i Odłamka.

*Dziękuję. To było całkiem urocze.*

*Do usług.* Ththffth zaszeleścił lekko, wyraźnie zadowolony z komplementu. *Wiesz, jeśli będziesz kiedyś potrzebował trochę odpocząć, panie, obok mnie jest miła, pusta donica…

*Będę o tym pamiętał.* – Uśmiechnął się Harry.

* * *

Harry został na trochę po zajęciach, głównie przez profesor Sprout, która nie czuła się chyba najlepiej.

- Mandragory _mówią_ - mamrotała do siebie w kółko. – I jedna z nich zatrzymała się, by ci podziękować, panie Potter! I oto ja, przez te wszystkie lata ucząca dzieci, że mandragory to rośliny, których używa się w eliksirach! – łzy spłynęło wolno po jej twarzy – Och, Merlinie dopomóż!

Wyglądała na tak załamaną, że przez straszliwą chwilę Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w słowach Rona - o jego braciach mówiących o szatkowaniu mandragor - nie było trochę prawdy. Wzdrygnął się.

Pokrzepienie profesor Sprout wymagało trochę Pocieszającej Magii, ale gdy Harry odchodził, nauczycielka głaskała delikatnie liście mandragor i obiecywała zadbać o nie lepiej w przyszłości.

Gdy Harry dotarł do dormitorium Slytherinu, Bazyl postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce (w przenośni rzecz jasna, bo ten nie miał prawdziwych rąk) i poznać przyjaciół Harry'ego.

- W twoim łóżku jest _wąż_, Harry! – Uświadomił go Draco w chwili, w której otworzył drzwi dormitorium. Z jakiegoś powodu nie był z tego powodu zbyt zadowolony.

- Chyba lubi kiełbaski – powiedział Ron, głaszcząc delikatnie małego bazyliszka po łbie.

*Przyjazny mały gość, prawda?* Bazyl zlizał resztki kiełbasek z palców Rona i zasyczał z zadowoleniem. Harry widział, jaki żołądek Bazyla jest napęczniały i mógł śmiało opowiedzieć, że Ron był bardzo hojny.

- Syczy i zachowuje się, jakby był u siebie. – W głosie Draco było lekkie narzekanie.

- No… - Harry podrapał Bazyla po łbie w zamyśleniu. – Pewnie _jest_ u siebie, w jakiś sposób. Powiedział, że należał do Salazara Slytherina, a to w końcu dormitorium ślizgonów.

Po jego słowach zapadła kompletna cisza.

- Należał do _Slytherina?_ – Ron wycofał szybko rękę, ku konsternacji Bazyla. – Ale Slytherin żył wieki temu! Węże nie żyją _tak_ długo, nie?

- Och, to nie jest zwykły wąż, Ron. – Harry rozpromienił się. – Jest bazyliszkiem. One żyją chyba bardzo długo. Znalazłem go w Komnacie Tajemnic, obok posągu smutnego starca z biała brodą.

- To jest _bazyliszek Salazara Slytherina_…? – Draco spojrzał na Bazyla z pewną grozą. – Z legendarnej Komnaty Tajemnic? Czekaj… czekaj tylko, aż mój ojciec _o tym_ usłyszy! Nie mieli nic takiego w dormitorium, jak on chodził do szkoły!

Blaise Zabini zamarł.

- Ale zwykle bazyliszki są chyba o wiele większe, Harry. Jesteś _pewien_, że to prawdziwy bazyliszek? Przodkowie żony syna mojego kuzyna mieli kiedyś jednego w lochach i był chyba dość ogromny.

- Jasne, że jest bazyliszkiem! – powiedział Harry niecierpliwie. – Bazyl był o wiele większy jak go znalazłem, ale użyłem Zmniejszającej Magii. Przytłumiłem też trochę jego wzrok, żeby nie zamieniał wciąż wszystkich w kamień.

- Aha. – Blaise był chyba pod wrażeniem. – Szkoda, że rodzina syna kuzyna na to nie wpadła. Przez lata miewali chyba trochę ofiar.

*Szkoda, że Salazar sam nie pomyślał, by użyć trochę tej Nocnej i Mglistej Magii na moje oczy* - mruknął Bazyl sennie, zwijając się w kulkę. *Wtedy uniknęlibyśmy tego okropnego wypadku.*

*Wypadku?* zapytał Harry ciekawie.

Bazyl otarł się leniwie łbem o jego dłoń.

*Salazar nie był złym czarodziejem i mówił nieźle w Wężym, ale starliśmy się lekko któregoś dnia. Powiedziałem coś o jego przyjaciółce Rowenie i tym, że wygląda dość smacznie, a on wszystko źle zrozumiał i zaczął na mnie krzyczeć. Powiedziałem, że nie pozwolę jakiemuś _człowiekowi_ mówić mi co mogę zjeść na lunch i od słowa do słowa samo poszło. Zamiast mnie zmniejszyć do swoich rozmiarów, Salazar postanowił zwiększyć siebie do _moich_, a potem mieliśmy małą sprzeczkę…* Bazyl westchnął. *Szkoda. Całkiem go lubiłem, w jakiś sposób, mimo jego dziwnego przywiązania do tej kobiety.*

*Co się potem stało?* Harry spojrzał na Bazyla.

Bazyliszek zawiercił się, wyraźnie nieswój.

*Cóż, to był wypadek, mniej lub bardziej. Wiesz jak czasem może kogoś ponieść? Więc, w skrócie to… Obawiam się, że wielka statua Salazara Slytherina na dole, w Komnacie Tajemnic jest… no, nie jest prawdziwą _statuą_.* Upuścił wzrok. *Znaczy, kto _nie rzuciłby _okiem, gdyby ktoś obok zmienił się w giganta i próbował go zaatakować? Czuję się z tym trochę źle po tylu latach, chociaż Salazar sam jest sobie winien, naprawdę. Ekhem… byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś nie mówił o tym swoim przyjaciołom w Slytherinie. Ta cała sprawa jest dość żenująca.*

Harry kiwnął wolno głową.

*Dobrze, Bazylu. Nic nie powiem. Ale _musisz_ popracować nad swoim temperamentem.*

* * *

Tego wieczora, gdy tylko inni chłopcy zasnęli, Harry wyjął dziennik i zaczął pisać do Toma. Na początku Bazyl był trochę zazdrosny i wysyczał do Toma wiele brzydkich rzeczy, ale kiedy ten wyjaśnił, że jest potomkiem Slytherina i ogromnym wielbicielem węży, Bazyl zaczął się do niego przekonywać. Harry, rzecz jasna, tłumaczył Bazylowi co Tom pisał, bo ten nie czytał w Ludzkim. Wtedy Tom wpadł na wspaniały pomysł pisania w Wężomowie, żeby i Hary i Bazyl mogli czytać. Na ile Harry wiedział, nikt nigdy nawet nie próbował _pisać_ w Wężym, a wszystkie łańcuchy esssSsssów zapisane na kartkach wyglądały bardzo dziwnie. Chwilę później cała ich trójka śmiała się tak mocno, że musieli użyć Uciszającej Magii, by nikogo nie obudzić.

Kilka godzin później, Gdy Harry wreszcie zasypiał: z Bazylem owiniętym wokół swojej głowy i dziennikiem położonym na piersi, wąż szepnął mu cicho do ucha:

*Twój przyjaciel Tom jest całkiem czarujący. Nawet jeśli ma na twoim punkcie tę samą dziwną obsesję, co Slytherin na punkcie Roweny…*

Harry był zbyt senny, by odpowiedzieć, więc zamknął tylko oczy i uśmiechnął się. Przez moment niemal miał wrażenie, że dziennik drga lekko przy jego piersi, jakby inne serce biło przy jego własnym.

- Opuściłeś więc wczorajsze eliksiry ponieważ…? – Profesor Snape wpatrywał się beznamiętnie w Harry'ego, przesuwając lekko ręką po włosach. Harry ogromnie je uwielbiał; były czarne i gładkie, jak skrzydło kormorana.

Westchnął i spróbował od nowa.

- Bo poszedłem sprawdzić, czy profesor Lockhart czuje się dobrze po tym jak chochliki przebiły się przez okno, a potem usłyszałem, jak ktoś mówi w Wężym w kanalizacji, więc przeszedłem przez marmur w łazience mgielnej dziewczynki, wtedy dziennik pana Malfoya wypadł, a słowa zmieniły się w pięknego chłopca z lokami, potem zmniejszyłem bazyliszka i dałem mu jabłko, ale on woli chyba kiełbaski. Jest teraz w dormitorium, odpoczywa.

Snape zamrugał wolno.

- Pan Malfoy odpoczywa w dormitorium Slytherinu? – Brzmiał na zagubionego.

- Nie, w dormitorium odpoczywa bazyliszek – wyjaśnił Harry cierpliwie. – Ale teraz jest mały, więc mieści się pod moją poduszką.

Snape położył dłoń na czole. Wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego.

- Pod twoja poduszką jest _bazyliszek?_

- Dokładnie! – Harry rozpromienił się, oddychając z ulgą, że mistrz w eliksirach wreszcie go zrozumiał. – I bardzo mu przykro, że zamienił Slytherina w posąg, ale nie pozwoliłby mu zjeść Roweny, a on jest dość porywczy.

Snape znów wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

- Zjeść Rawenclaw? Nie do końca nadążam… och, nieważne, Harry. – Westchnął głęboko i mruknął do siebie: - Pewnie _mówisz_ prawdę, nawet twój przeklęty ojciec chrzestny nie wymyśliłby _takiej_ bujdy…

- Ojciec chrzestny? – Harry zaciekawił się. – Co to, profesorze?

Snape potarł skronie, jakby temat był wręcz zbyt bolesny do podjęcia.

- Ojciec albo matka chrzestna to ludzie wybrani przez rodziców do zajęcia się ich dzieckiem, gdyby im samym coś się stało i nie mogli tego zrobić, taki rodzaj opiekunów. Ojciec chrzestny powinien zająć się dzieckiem, chronić je i zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo. Większość rodziców naturalnie wybiera ludzi dojrzałych, rozsądnych i odpowiedzialnych, ale twój obłąkany ojciec - z powodów, których nigdy nie zrozumiem - wolał wybrać swego szkolnego przyjaciela: Syriusza Blacka. Nawet ich morderczy, wilczy przyjaciel byłby lepszym ojcem chrzestnym! Zawsze zastanawiałem się, czy James nie rzucił na Lily Imperiusa, by ta zgodziła się na tak absurdalny wybór. Potem zaufali Blackowi nawet w sprawie swej kryjówki… - Głos Snape'a zniżył się do szeptu.

- Mam ojca chrzestnego, Syriusza Blacka? - Harry spojrzał na Snape'a w zastanowieniu. – To świetnie! Nigdy o nim nie słyszałem. Gdzie jest? Chcę się z nim zaraz zobaczyć.

- Nie znajdziesz Syriusza Blacka – szepnął Snape szorstko. – Ten okrutny przestępca wylądował wreszcie gdzie jego miejsce, Harry. W Azkabanie.

- Azkabanie? – Harry pokochał tę nazwę, brzmiała jak jakiś odległa, zaczarowana kraina. – Gdzie to jest, profesorze?

Blada twarz Snape'a była pozbawiona emocji.

- Azkaban to więzienie, umieszczone na małej wyspie na Morzu Północnym. Black jest tam zamknięty i pozostanie tam do końca swych dni za to, co zrobił. Był sekretnie oddany Lordowi Voldemortowi, Harry i to on zdradził Czarnemu Panu, gdzie znajdzie on twego ojca i matkę… - Głos Snape'a zadrżał. – Zostanie tam, uwięziony w kamiennych murach, dopóki nie sczeźnie. Z innej strony, szkoda. Chciałbym go zobaczyć, żeby połamać mu kości, jedna po drugiej. – Snape wstał nagle i odwrócił sie tyłem do Harry'ego. Harry nie dostrzegał jego twarzy, ale widział jak jego ramiona drżą lekko, jakby płakał cicho do siebie.

- Och. – Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc delikatnie poklepał Snape'a po plecach i opuścił jego gabinet.

Serce Harry'ego waliło mu w piersi, gdy wracał do lochów Slytherinu. Miał ojca chrzestnego! Cóż za cudowna niespodzianka! Oczywiście, miał Liścia, który zawsze będzie go kochał jak rodzic, miał też Rózga – ale na myśl o posiadaniu innego opiekuna, gdzieś na zewnątrz, kogoś kto był wybrany przez jego rodziców! I ten tajemniczy ojciec chrzestny wydawał się kochać Voldemorta, tak samo jak Harry! Czuł, jak coś ciepłego rozlewa się po jego sercu na samą myśl o Syriuszu Blacku. Tak chciałby go spotkać!

Chociaż to dziwne, że Snape wydaje się go tak nie lubić! Och, mniejsza – Harry był pewien, że on polubi swojego ojca chrzestnego. Z jakiegoś powodu, Syriusz Black był gdzieś uwięziony, na dalekiej wyspie. Harry uświadomił sobie, że musi iść tam już, teraz, by pomóc swemu biednemu ojcu chrzestnemu.

Sięgnął do kieszeni i poklepał delikatnie dziennik w niej.

- Idziemy na wycieczkę, Tom! – szepnął z ekscytacją. – Do odległego miejsca, zwanego Azkabanem!

Tom zadrżał markotnie w dzienniku i Harry czuł, że z jakiegoś powodu nie jest on zbyt zadowolony podróżą do Azkabanu i uwalnianiem biednego Syriusza Blacka…


	13. Azkaban

Hej! :)

Oto ostatni rozdział który opublikowany po angielsku. Na kolejne trzeba czekać aż się napiszę, ale mam w planach inne teksty do przełożenia.

* * *

*Przepraszam, wiecie jak trafić do Azkabanu?* Harry wetknął głowę do szkolnej sowiarni. Zwykle, sowy były bardzo dobre w kwestii dawania wskazówek co do kierunku, ale, z jakiegoś powodu, pytanie Harry'ego wywołało straszny popłoch.

*Azkaban?*

*On naprawdę powiedział Azkaban?*

Sowy zaczęły mamrotać i huczeć miedzy sobą. Nastroszyły pióra i skuliły się w sobie, jakby złapał je lodowaty podmuch wiatru. Potem wcisnęły łby pod skrzydła.

* My nie zaniesiemy tam listów* powiedziała wielka Sowa Szara przytłumionym głosem. *Nawet, jeśli są zaznaczone jako _pilny_. Nawet, jeśli są od Dumbledore'a.*

*Och, Merlinie* dodała sowa śnieżna.

Harry zaśmiał się,

*Och, nie chcę wysłać listu do Azkabanu. Chcę się tam dostać i znaleźć ojca chrzestnego.*

Sowy wychyliły łby spod skrzydeł i spojrzały na niego z dezorientacją.

Wielka Sowa Rogata zapytała Hedwigę, bardzo poważnie, czy Harry nie spędził zbyt wiele czasu w południowym słońcu, które rzuciło mu się na mózg. Hedwiga wzięła to za obrazę i odpowiedziała dość gniewnie, a inne sowy wydały kilka huków zainteresowania na perspektywę dobrej, zaciekłej dyskusji.

*Ekhem.* Harry spróbował znów skupić ich uwagę. *Może mi proszę powiedzieć, gdzie jest Azkaban?*

Ku uldze Harry'ego, nagle odezwał się przyjaciel Hedwigi, maleńka sówka karłowata imieniem Oooo:

*Azkaban? Czarna forteca na wyspie? Och, wiem jak tam dotrzeć!* i od razu zaczęła dawać Hary'emu bardzo precyzyjne wskazówki, którymi wiatrami się kierować, by dotrzeć do Morza Północnego.

Sowy wzburzyły się na to i kilka z nich zapytało Oooo ostro, _czemu_ tak gorliwie chce on wysłać miłego, młodego ludzkiego chłopca na śmierć.

Oooo napuszyła pióra z oburzeniem.

*Nie wysyłam go na _śmierć_. Wooo – wybacz, _Hedwiga_ – powiedziała mi o wielkiej magii jej ludzkiego przyjaciela; on nie jest jak inni ludzie. Umie nawet latać jak ptak! Poza tym, sam mam ojca chrzestnego i gdyby _on_ był gdzieś w pobliżu Azkabanu, to sam poszedłbym mu pomóc! I tyle!*

Po pokazie ryzykanctwa Oooo nastąpiło mnóstwo oburzonych skrzeków i pohukiwań, ale jego ojciec chrzestny, sówka karłowata tylko odrobinę większa niż sam Oooo, zamachała w ciszy skrzydłami, przepełniona emocjami po tym oświadczeniu.

Harry i Hedwiga szybko skorzystali z ogólnego zamieszania i wymknęli się bardzo cicho z sowiarni. W drodze schodami Harry zauważył, że coś przyczepiło mu się do włosów i spróbował to wyczesać.

*Ostrożnie, panie!* – skrzeknął Oooo. *To tylko ja. Zdecydowałem towarzyszyć ci, na wypadek jakbyś potrzebował bardziej precyzyjnych wskazówek co do drogi. Nie chcesz złapać złego wiatru nad Morzem Północnym! Wszyscy mówią, że jestem za mały by nosić listy, ale każdy musi znaleźć sobie sposób na bycie przydatnym, ten czy inny, prawda? Znaczy, co jakbyś ty albo panna Hedwiga znaleźli się w kłopotach, albo pomylili kurs? Idę z tobą i cię ochronię!*

Hedwiga potrząsnęła lekko głową nad drobną sówką, która nie była wiele większa niż jajko, ale nic nie powiedziała.

Harry uśmiechnął się i schował sówkę do kieszeni, obok dziennika, słysząc jak Oooo przedstawia się chętnie Tomowi. Hedwiga usiadła na jego ramieniu.

*Więc wszyscy ruszamy!* szepnął Harry. *Lećmy do Azkabanu!*

Azkaban był tak piękny, jak Harry to sobie wyobrażał.

Na początku nie widział nic, prócz bezkreśnie ciemnych wód Morza Północnego, rozciągający się po daleki horyzont, aż zastanawiał się, czy Oooo dobrze zapamiętała miejsce. Ale wtedy wzrok Hary'ego natrafił na niewyraźne ciemnienie, dokładnie tam, gdzie szaro-czarne morze spotykało blade niebo i wiedział, że to musi być Azkaban. Gdy doleciał bliżej, zobaczył ogromny, wytrzymały kształt wnoszący się z fal o białych szczytach. To był kamienny budynek, tak ostry i ciemny, że wyglądał jakby stworzono go z samych ciemnych fal wody. Wybudowano go na wyspie, ale wysokie ściany stały tuż na granicy wody i wyglądało to jakby forteca wynurzała się wprost z morza. Całe miejsce miało jakieś surowe i poważne piękno, które przyprawiło Harry'ego o dreszcz.

Rozejrzał się za przyjaznymi ptakami morskimi, które powiedziałyby mu, gdzie w fortecy może być jego ojciec chrzestny, ale, co dziwne, nie było wokół żadnych ptaków.

*Może powinniśmy już wrócić do domu* zasugerowała nagle Hedwiga. Wydawała się nieco nerwowa.

*Jasne, że nie!* wykrzyknął Harry. *To miejsce jest wielkie, ale na pewno znajdziemy Syriusza Blacka, jeśli tylko dobrze poszukamy. Och, spójrzcie – są tu ptaki, które możemy spytać o pomoc!*

Hedwiga spojrzała w ciemne kształty, które zupełnie nagle pojawiły się w pobliżu fortecy.

*To chyba nie są ptaki, Harry.* Brzmiała na zmartwioną.

*Och, już pamiętam!* dobiegł cichy głos z kieszeni Harry'ego. *Powinny tu być jakieś dziwne, latające stwory. Zapomniałem o nich. Zaraz, jak one się nazywały…?*

Harry zerknął na odległe postacie. Czy to były tylko chmury? Nie, miały kształt ogromnych ptaków, ale ich postacie były lekko rozmazane na brzegach, a mroczne cienie podążały za nimi.

*Może masz racje, Hedwigo. To nie ptaki. Latają jakoś dziwnie; nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ptak się tak ruszał.*

Mroczne postacie się zbliżały, były pewnie dość ciekawe, kto odwiedza je w tak odległym miejscu.

- Cześć! – Harry pomachał im. – Jestem Harry. – Chciał przedstawić też swych przyjaciół, ale Hedwiga ukryła się nagle w jego szacie, a Oooo zagrzebał się głęboko w jego kieszeni obok dziennika.

- Auć! Uważaj z tymi szponami! – mruknął Tom niewyraźnie.

Postacie podfrunęły bliżej i Harry zobaczył, że nie były ani ptakami, ani chmurami, ale dziwnymi, pięknymi stworzeniami stworzonymi z mrocznych cieni, które ciągnęły się w chłodnej mgle.

- Cześć! – powiedział znów Harry, ale cieniste stworzenia nie odpowiedziały. Jedynie kręciły się wokół niego, bliżej i bliżej, dopóki Harry nie był zupełnie otoczony smugami cieni.

Znikąd, w głowie pojawił się obraz nieszczęsnego Quirrella, zmienionego w ledwie kupkę pyłu na podłodze, a oczy wypełniły mu się łzami. _Biedny, biedny Quirrell!_

Harry potrząsnął lekko głową. Czemu nagle przypomniał sobie śmierć Quirrella tak żywo? Wiedział, że nigdy nie zapomni biednego nauczyciela, ale teraz powinien się skupić na szukaniu ojca chrzestnego.

Harry rozejrzał się wokół po ciemnych postaciach.

- Wybaczcie, moglibyście się lekko przesunąć? Szukam ojca chrzestnego. Widzieliście go może? Nazywa się Syriusz Black.

Postacie zatańczyły dziko wokół niego, ale nic nie powiedziały. Harry miał dziwne wrażenie, że czegoś od niego chcą, ale nie rozumiał czego. Może nie mogły mówić?

- Jest coś, co mogę dla was zrobić? – zapytał łagodnie.

Czuł falę dezorientacji przetaczającą się przez nich, ale nadal byli zbyt nieśmiali by powiedzieć choć słowo. Kilka z nich podleciało w górę i wpatrywało się intensywnie w twarz Harry'ego, ale po tym tylko westchnęły lekko i odleciały. Te stworzenia były dość dziwne, jeśli przyjrzeć im się z bliska, chociaż miały swego rodzaje dziwne, obce piękno. Nie miały zbyt dokładnych twarzy, jedynie cieniste kształty pokroju tych, które sobie wyobrażasz obserwując chmury. One były jednak żywe, choć w ich ruchach było dziwne pragnienie, jakby szukali i pragnęli _czegoś_, czego nie mogą znaleźć.

- W takim razie, pogadamy potem! – powiedział Harry uprzejmie, a stworzenia odleciały w ciszy, niemal niechętnie, pozwalając mu dolecieć do ścian Azkabanu.

Te rzeczywiście wyglądały na bardzo twarde, ale Harry zaczynał już nabierać wprawy w chodzeniu przez kamienie. Był nawet w stanie pomóc Hedwidzie i Oooo również przejść, chociaż obie sowy skrzeczały dość nieszczęśliwie podczas przeciskania przez granitowe bloki.

- Co? – Potargania kobieta skoczyła na nogi, gdy tylko Harry pojawił się po drugiej stronie niewielkiego pokoju. – Kim _ty_ jesteś?

Pokój był bardzo prosty, bez mebli czy zdjęć zakłócających surową cudowność czarnego kamienia. Ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego, nie było tu okien, chociaż wciąż słyszał szum morza na zewnątrz.

- Jestem Harry – powiedział Harry grzecznie i potrzasnął bladą dłonią kobiety.

- Jesteś zwolennikiem Czarnego Pana? – Jej głos był ochrypły. Z jakiegoś powodu złapała Harry'ego za ramię i podwinęła mu rękaw. – Nie, nie masz Mrocznego Znaku.

- Czarny Pan? Och, mówisz o Voldemorcie? – Harry rozpromienił się. – Też jesteś jego przyjaciółką? Nie, nie jestem tu z jego woli*, ale wziąłem go ze sobą. – Miał oczywiście na myśli dziennik z Tomem w środku, ale kobieta spojrzała na coś ponad ramieniem Harry'ego, jakby Voldemort stał tuż za nim.

Harry obejrzał się ciekawie. Och! Tom naprawdę _był_ właśnie tam! Tak samo ludzki, jak w Komnacie Tajemnic, chociaż wyglądał nieco bladziej. Kiedy zdecydował się znów wyjść z dziennika? Pewnie jest coraz lepszy w tej magii! Harry sięgnął do jego ręki i ścisnął ją.

- Tom, tak się cieszę, że mogę cię widzieć!

Kobieta tylko wpatrywała się w ciemne loki Toma, ze zmieszaniem w wielkich czarnych oczach.

- Kim _on_ jest? Coś w tej twarzy przypomina mi o… nie, to nie może być…

Z jakiegoś powodu Tom wydawał się równie zmieszany.

- Druella? Druella Rosier? To ty?

- Druella Rosier była moją matką – wychrypiała kobieta. – Nie żyje od dawna.

- Tak, oczywiście. – Tom zamyślił się na moment. – Tak, byłaby już dość stara, jasne. Chodziliśmy razem do szkoły, lata temu… Naprawdę wyglądasz podobnie do niej, chociaż widzę ślady krwi Blacków w twoich rysach twarzy.

_Bella_, szepnął nagle Odłamek w umyśle Harry'ego. _Bella! Trochę szalona Bella, ale lojalna… dobra Bella._

- Przepraszam – powiedział uprzejmie Harry do miłej kobiety. – Szukam mojego ojca chrzestnego, Syriusza Blacka. Widziałaś go?

Kobieta imieniem Bella tylko gapiła się na niego.

- Twojego ojca chrzestnego…? Ale jedyny chrześniak Syriusza to ten przeklęty niemowlak, którego Czarny Pan nie mógł zabić… ten, który sprawił, że sam Czarny Pan zniknął!

Dziwny błysk przemknął w jej oczach i nagle złapała Harry'ego, zaciskając drobne palce na jego szyi. Och, biedactwo! Naprawdę musiała być trochę szalona.

*Ona atakuje Harry'ego?* Mała, pierzasta kulka wściekłości wyskoczyła z kieszeni Harry'ego i wylądowała na głowie Belli. *Celuj w jej oczy, Hedwigo! Wezmę prawe, jeśli zajmiesz się lewym!*

- _Nie dotykaj go!_ – W głosie Toma była taka furia, że ręce Belli rozluźniły uchwyt na szyi Harry'ego i opadły luźno przy jej ciele. Wpatrywała się w Toma jakby był duchem.

- Mój… mój Panie? To _ty!_ Przyszedłeś po mnie! – Nagle opadła na kolana przed Tomem, łkając. – Przyszedłeś mnie uwolnić! Wiedziałam, że to zrobisz!

Oooo i Hedwiga, ze szponami przed twarzą Belli, zatrzymały się zagubione.

Tom znieruchomiał.

- Co…? – Spojrzał na Bellę w szoku i pokręcił lekko głową. – Słodki Merlinie, przysięgam, że jest bardziej szalona, niż wszyscy Blackowie razem wzięci! Nawet Walburgę by przebiła! Posłuchaj, jestem tutaj, by pomóc mojemu przyjacielowi, Harry'emu, znaleźć Syriusza Blacka. Jeśli _ośmielisz_ _się_ go skrzywdzić, zabiję cię w mgnieniu oka. Och, czemu czekać? Mógłbym zrobić to od razu, za atakowanie go w taki sposób!

- Syriusz Black? – Bella nawet nie podniosła się z podłogi; skuliła się tylko przed Tomem. Kiwnęła głową w stronę ściany. – Za tą ścianą Mój Panie. Pies jest w celi obok. Proszę, wybacz mi, Mój Panie.

Pies? Harry był zagubiony. Jego ojciec chrzestny miał psa? Byłoby cudownie! Przeszedł ciekawie przez ścianę. I z pewnością – był tam piękny czarny pies w drugim pokoju, skulony w sobie na ziemnej, kamiennej podłodze!

Pies podniósł szybko łeb, gdy Harry się pojawił i wbił w niego spojrzenie wielkich, czarnych oczu.

*James?* - szepnął nagle pies. *Och, słodki Merlinie, w końcu zwariowałem! Po tych wszystkich latach, w końcu straciłem zmysły!*

Harry delikatnie poklepał psa po łbie.

*Cześć. Chyba mnie z kim pomyliłeś. Jestem Harry, nie James.*

Pies wpatrywał się w niego dłuższą chwile. Wtedy powiedział:

*_Harry?_ Harry Lily i Jamesa? Ale powiedzieli, że nie żyjesz! I… i mówisz w _Psim_…?* potrzasnął łbem. *Nie, to jest tylko okropnie dziwny sen. _Musi_ być.* Harry przyjrzał się bliżej drżącemu stworzeniu przed sobą. Był zupełnie zwykłym, czarnym psem, z nędznym futrem i miłymi oczami, ale coś w nich wydawało się nieco… inne.

I nagle, Harry zrozumiał:

- Och! Jesteś ludzkim czarodziejem, jak ten szczur w pociągu!

Chwilę później, postać psa zaczęła drżeć i się zmieniać, a przed Harrym stanął wysoki, chudy mężczyzna z długimi, czarnymi włosami.

Harry spojrzał na niego w zastanowieniu.

- Jesteś moim ojcem chrzestnym? – Sięgnął niecierpliwie do chudej, kościstej dłoni mężczyzny.

Ten stał tak przez chwil, po prostu wpatrując się w Harry'ego. Nagle zadrżał.

- Och, Merlinie, ty _jesteś_ Harry, prawda? Wciąż żywy! Ale co oni wyrabiają, wtrącając _dzieci_ do Azkabanu! – Przytulił Harry'ego krótko. - To nie miejsce dla ciebie. Musimy znaleźć drogę na zewnątrz. Też jesteś animagiem, tak? To może być nasza przewaga.

- Animagiem? – Harry nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tego słowa.

- Możesz zmienić się w psa, jak ja? - wyjaśnił Syriusz, nieco niecierpliwie.

Harry potrzasnął głową.

- Nie, obawiam się, że nie. Chociaż chciałbym móc, moglibyśmy bawić się razem jako psy! Byłoby zabawnie, prawda?

Syriusz wyglądał na bardzo zagubionego.

- Ale mówiłeś przez chwilą jak pies…

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Och, to! Po prostu dobrze radzę sobie z językami.

Syriusz zaśmiał się, dziwnie pustym śmiechem.

- Dobrze sobie radzisz _z językami_? Och, Merlinie, teraz słyszałem już wszystko! Świetnie. Tylko jak my się mamy stąd wydostać, Harry? – Przesunął błędnym wzrokiem po grubych ścianach. – Zaraz, jak tyś się tu w ogóle dostał?

Harry pociągnął go za ręce.

- Chodź, pokażę ci. – Przeprowadził Syriusza delikatnie przez ścianę, dbając o ochronienie go od krwotoku z nosa, gdy przenikali twardy kamień. Naprawdę był w tym coraz lepszy!

- Co się właśnie stało, do diabła? – Syriusz spojrzał do tyłu na ścianę w zamyśleniu. – Czy my właśnie przeszliśmy _przez_ to?

Bella wciąż leżała u stóp Toma, skomląc cicho i obiecując już nigdy go nie urazić. Tom patrzył na nią tylko, jakby nie wiedział jak się jej pozbyć.

- Och, wreszcie. Masz Blacka, Harry. Chodźmy stąd jak najszybciej. Przez to miejsce jestem nerwowy. Szczerze mówiąc, tak jak inni więźniowie.

- Kim jesteś? – Syriusz wbił w niego bezmyślny wzrok. – Wyglądasz znajomo…

- Przyjacielem Harry'ego – rzucił szybko Tom. – Chodź. Już!

- Na zewnątrz są dementorzy. – Głos Syriusz drżał lekko. – Setki dementorów.

- Och, to tak się nazywają? – Harry uśmiechnął się lekko do ojca chrzestnego. – Są bardzo nieśmiałe.

_- Co?_

- Przywitałem się, ale nie chciały rozmawiać.

Syriusz zadrżał.

- Słuchaj, Harry. Wiesz jak wyczarować patronusa?

- Co?

Syriusz objął Harry'ego ramieniem.

- No jasne. Jesteś za mały, by znać taką magię. Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Jeśli uda nam się wydostać, dementorzy przyjdą po nas. Postaram się odeprzeć ich najlepiej jak będę w stanie, ale jeśli znajdą się za blisko musisz pamiętać, by mieć zamknięte usta, dobrze?

- Zamknięte usta? – Harry spojrzał na ojca chrzestnego. – Em… czemu?

Syriusz odgarnął delikatnie włosy z oczu Harry'ego.

- Bo te potwory będą próbowały cię pocałować, Harry. A pocałunek dementora wyssie z ciebie duszę. – Jego głos zniżył się do szeptu. – Po prostu trzymaj usta zamknięte choćby nie wiem co.

- To _tego_ chcą? – Harry przetrawił tą nową, zaskakującą wiadomość. – Pocałunek? – Wiedział, że dementorzy czegoś chcieli, jasne, ale nigdy by nie zgadł o co im chodzi. – Więc one zawsze próbują całować ludzi?

- Tych, których złapią – tak. – Syriusz zadrżał znowu. – Posłuchaj, Harry. Użyłeś dziwnej magii przez chwilę, żebyśmy przeszli przez ścianę mojej celi. Możesz użyć jej znowu, żeby wydostać nas z więzienia?

- Jasne! – Harry złapał Syriusza za rękę. – Trzymaj się mocno!

- Co ze mną? – jęknęła Bella. – Nie możecie mnie tu zostawić! – Skierowała wzrok na Toma, błagalnie, ale on nawet na nią nie patrzył.

- Jasne, że cie nie zostawimy! – Harry posłał deszcz magii ku ścianom, a cegły zaczęły się kruszyć. – Utknął tu ktoś jeszcze?

Bella spojrzała na resztki ściany, wytrzeszczając oczy.

- Innie… inni zwolennicy Czarnego Pana.

- W porządku! Chodźmy też po nich! Odsuńcie się! – Harry rozniósł w pył ścianę po ścianie, a bladzi, mizerni więźniowie Azkabanu wkrótce wyłonili się z jego ruin, kaszląc i plując pyłem. – Już! To powinni być wszyscy!

Bella spojrzała na dzikie, czarne morze.

- Ty… ty jesteś chyba potężnym czarodziejem, dziecko. I, mimo wszystko, stoisz po stronie Czarnego Pana, skoro ratujesz jego sługi. Ale jak wszyscy przedostaniemy się przez wodę?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Chyba zrobię łódkę, bo pewnie nie wszyscy umieją latać? – Zebrał trochę dryfującego w wodzie drewna i użył swoje najlepszej Tworzącej Magii by nadać mu kształt spławnej (sprawnej) łodzi.

- Uważaj! Dementorzy nadchodzą! – Wychrypiał Syriusz.

Harry uniósł wzrok. Ci biedni dementorzy! Miał jeszcze jedną, małą rzecz do zrobienia, zanim będzie mógł opuścić Azkaban…

- Co ty _wyrabiasz?_ – zawołał Tom zaalarmowany, gdy Harry wzniósł się nad ziemią. – Wracaj na łódź, Harry!

- Och, zaraz będę z powrotem! – Harry uśmiechnął się do niego z góry.

Dementorzy zbliżali się do nich, zataczając koła nad prowizoryczną łodzią i bladymi, drżącymi więźniami. Ale, gdy Harry podleciał do jednego z nich, odsunęli się odrobinę, jakby byli oszołomieni.

O wiele niżej i Syriusz, i Tom krzyczeli coś, ale Harry nie mógł ich zrozumieć.

- Nie trzeba się wstydzić! Powiedział Harry miękko, gdy dotarł do dementorów. – Wiem już, czego chcecie. No, chodźcie tutaj! – Sięgnął do najbliższego dementora i złapał jego czarną szatę w obie ręce. Wyraz paniki przemknął przez cienistą twarz, a dementor szarpnął głową do tyłu.

- W porządku – powiedział Harry miękko. – Nie wstydźcie się. – Po tym pochylił się i pocałował dementora bardzo, bardzo delikatnie. Stworzenie zamarło i przez straszną chwilę, Harry zastanawiał się, czy go nie zabił. Ale wtedy zatrzepotał lekko i ku zachwytowi Hary'ego, zaczął się zmieniać. Wciąż był mroczny i cienisty i dość niewyraźny, ale jego zacienione kontury wydawały sie mieć nieco inną barwę, lekki poblask czegoś, co przypominało światło gwiazd.

- Już! – Harry uśmiechnął się do dementora. – Tego chciałeś, prawda? – Pogłaskał lekko policzek kochanego dementora i wrócił na dół do przyjaciół, którzy wydawali się strasznie bladzi w migotliwym świetle. Wysoko ponad nimi, inne cieniste formy zataczały koła wokół dementora, którego pocałował Harry, obserwując go ze wszystkich stron i przesuwając długimi, patykowatymi palcami po jego szatach jak w rozmarzeniu. Powoli, bardzo powoli, kilka z nich przysunęło do siebie twarze, jakby próbowali się wzajemnie pocałować.

- Och, słodki Merlinie! – Syriusz uściskał Harry'ego mocno. – Oszalałeś? Nie słuchałeś niczego, co ci mówiłem? Dementor mógł wyssać ci duszę!

- Nie wyssał, prawda? – Tom brzmiał na bardzo przerażonego.

- Jasne, że nie! – Harry uśmiechnął się do nich obu uspokajająco. – Nie zabrał mi żadnej części duszy, chociaż _oddałem_ mu odrobinę; ludzie zawsze dają sobie maleńki odłamek duszy, kiedy się całują. Wróżki tak mówią. Ale zawsze zostaje im więcej niż dość.

Syriusz ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- Ty… cholera… pocałowałeś… dementora! – Jęk, a potem krótki śmiech wyrwał się z jego ust. Spojrzał do góry, a jego wychudła twarz nagle wyglądała jak chłopięca. – _Pocałowałeś_ dementora, Harry, a teraz one wszystkie całują się nawzajem… Nawet James nie wymyśliłby czegoś _takiego!_ Twój ojciec byłby z ciebie taki dumny! – Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Harry rozpromienił się.

- Proszę, powiedz mi więcej o moim ojcu, Syriuszu.

- Och, powiem! – Syriusz zmierzwił mu czule włosy. – Powiem ci wszystko o twoim ojcu i o Huncwotach! – Znieruchomiał nagle. – Och, swoja drogą, o jakimś szczurze mówiłeś wtedy, w celi?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Och, to bardzo dziwna historia, Syriuszu! Widzisz, to było tak…

* * *

*Autorka użyła gry słownej: "follow" czyli podążać i "follower", które znaczy "podążającego", czyli tutaj zwolenników Voldemorta. Starał się oddać ją w miarę wiernie.


	14. Pieskie dni

Hej! :D

Oto kolejny rozdział, świeżo po tłumaczeniu i becie. Dłuższa nieobecność autorki wniknęła z jej problemów w IRL. ;)

* * *

- Panie Potter! Już z powrotem z przechadzki po Zakazanym Lesie?

Ku zachwytowi Harry'ego, znajoma postać profesora Snape'a czekała w wejściu do Hogwartu. Z jakiegoś powodu Snape wydawał się kilka tonów bledszy niż zwykle. Och, nie! Nie pochorował się od wdychania tych wszystkich silnych oparów w lochach, prawda? Pewnie potrzebował tylko częstszego wychodzenia na słońce.

- Cały szkolny personel szuka pana od kilku godzin, panie Potter - powiedział Snape dziwnie przytłumionym głosem. - Byli niezmiernie zdumieni, że przepisy szkolne zakazujące uczniom opuszczać tereny Hogwartu dotyczą również Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

Kudłaty, czarny pies przy boku Harry'ego wbił wzrok w Snape'a i zawarczał groźnie.

Snape zerknął na zwierzę dość nerwowo i cofnął się szybko o krok.

- Słodki Merlinie, co _to_ jest? Zaprzyjaźniłeś się z boginem pani Norris? Czemu jest z tobą ten przeżarty przez pchły kundel, Potter? Nie zamierzasz przecież sprowadzić tego parszywego stworzenia do zamku?

Pies warknął, odsłaniając zęby i wpatrując się wygłodniale w blade gardło Snape'a

Harry pokręcił głową.

- Och, on nie jest prawdziwym psem, profesorze. To mój ojciec chrzestny, Syriusz Black.

- On jest... _co?_ - Snape znieruchomiał. Przez długą chwilę po prostu stał w miejscu, wśród zapadającego zmierzchu, wpatrując się w pięknego psa, najwyraźniej zbyt pogrążony w emocjach, by się odezwać. Harry był dość wzruszony, że ponowne spotkanie z jego ojcem chrzestnym aż tak poruszyło mistrza eliksirów.

Syriusz wrócił leniwie do swojej ludzkiej formy, a Snape wziął drżący oddech. Syriusz zgarnął dzikie, czarne loki ze swoich oczu i posłał Snape'owi lekki uśmieszek.

- Coś taki blady, Smarkerusie - nie cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz? - powiedział w Ludzkim, bardzo przyjaźnie, ale Harry zauważył, że w jego głosie wciąż dało się wyczuć psie naleciałości.

Snape nagle doszedł do siebie. Jednym płynnym ruchem rzucił się przed Harry'ego, szepcząc ochryple:

- Uciekaj, Harry! _Uciekaj!_ To człowiek, który wydał twych rodziców Czarnemu Panu! Uciekaj jak najdalej od niego, a ja policzę się z tym kundlem tak, jak na to zasłużył. - Snape drżącą ręką skierował różdżkę na Syriusza. - Cru-crucio!

Zaklęcie nie wydało się jednak mieć żadnego efektu, a profesor spojrzał z poirytowaniem na swoją różdżkę.

- _Chcę_ tego! _Crucio_, do diabła!

Syriusz uniósł tylko brew i zachichotał.

- Nienawiść ci zaśniedziała i nici z Niewybaczalnych, Smarkerusie? Co za niespodzianka. Myślałby kto, że po tylu latach bycia śmierciożercą masz je w małym palcu.

- Mniejsza - mruknął Snape i odsunął różdżkę. - Rozszarpię cię choćby i gołymi rękoma, Black!

- Och, nie zaplącz się tylko w swoje szare kalesonki, Smarkerusie! - Syriusz splunął na ziemię tuż pod stopy Snape'a.

Harry westchnął. Jego biedny ojciec chrzestny naprawdę kiepsko sobie radził ze zdobywaniem przyjaciół, prawda? Zazwyczaj blada twarz Snape'a była zaczerwieniona od gniewu, obaj mężczyźni wpatrywali się w w siebie jak dzikie zwierzęta gotowe rzucić się sobie wzajemnie do gardeł. Mistrz w eliksirach bywał uszczypliwy, jasne, ale Harry pamiętał też, jaki Syriusz był niemiły wobec cudownych starych przyjaciół z Azkabanu. Harry musiał użyć bardzo silnej magii, by powstrzymać Syriusza od wdania się w bójki z innymi uwolnionymi więźniami. Z jakiegoś powodu nie był zbyt szczęśliwy z rozpoznania znanych sobie osób pośród obszarpanych więźniów. Był dość nieuprzejmy wobec miłej kobiety imieniem Bella, podbił oko jednemu Mulciberowi i nawet próbował wyrzucić za burtę czarujących braci Lestrange. Harry musiał użyć swojej najsilniejszej magii, by wszystkich uspokoić. A teraz Syriusz znów szykował się do bójki: z mistrzem w eliksirach!

- Wybaczcie! - powiedział Harry łagodnie. - Nie będzie żadnej walki. Proszę, spróbujcie się dogadać.

- Harry! - Snape brzmiał na wstrząśniętego. - Nie słyszałeś co mówiłem? Ten człowiek, Syriusz Black, to morderca i zdrajca! Sprzedał twoją matkę i ojca Czarnemu Panu! _On_ jest odpowiedzialny za ich śmierć!

Syriusz dał kilka kroków bliżej Snape'a i zawarczał w bardzo psim stylu. Uniósł rękę i wyglądał na gotowego, by powalić Snape'a jednym ciosem. Jednak magia Harry'ego powstrzymała go i mógł jedynie splunąć wściekle mniej więcej w kierunku mistrza wliksirów. Snape'a również powstrzymywała porządna dawka wróżkowej magii.

- Myślisz, że to _ja_ zdradziłem Lily i James'a? - wrzasnął Syriusz. - To nie byłem ja, ty głupcze! To był Peter! Peter Pettigrew! Sam dopiero co dowiedziałem się od Harry'ego, że ten szczur wciąż żyje. To _on_ sprzedał James'a i Lily Voldemortowi, ty durniu, nie ja. _On_ zabił mugoli i upozorował własną śmierć! Poczekaj tylko, aż dostanę tego zdradzieckiego tchórza w swoje ręce!

- Co? - wyszeptał Snape. Jego twarz poszarzała. - _Peter Pettigrew?_ Nie, niemożliwe- on jest martwy!

Harry pokręcił głową.

- Och, nie, nie jest, profesorze. Wie pan, poznałem pana Pettigrew w pociągu. Był szczurem mojego przyjaciela Rona, ale niestety go przestraszyłem.

- Był _szczurem_ pana Weasleya? - Snape wyglądał na zagubionego. Nie rozumiem o czym mówisz, Potter. To nie ma najmniejszego sensu.

- Peter to animag, ty idioto! - wrzasnął Syriusz. - Chyba nawet ty musiałeś o nich słyszeć. Nie widziałeś, jak się zmieniałem chwilę temu? Wszyscy byliśmy animagami, James, Peter i ja, a Remus... - Urwał nagle.

- Och, proszę. Wiem o tym przeklętym wilkołaku - rzucił Snape z poirytowaniem. - Nie jestem taki głupi, jak ci się wydaje, Black.

Szare oczy Syriusza zalśniły.

- I wciąż wierzysz, że mógłbym zdradzić swego najlepszego przyjaciela z żoną i dzieckiem i wydać ich Voldemortowi!

Ciemne spojrzenie Snape'a przesunęło się po twarzy Syriusza. Wydawał się szukać czegoś na jego wychudzonej twarzy.

- Nie byłbyś pierwszym członkiem Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków, który wybrał Czarnego Pana ponad przyjaciół - powiedział lodowato.

Syriusz zarumienił się ze złości.

- Och, Merlinie, ty uprzedzony sukinsynu! Nic _nie poradzę_ na to, że urodziłem się w starej, zamkniętej rodzinie Blacków! Ale nie jestem jak oni! James był moim przyjacielem. I... i kochałem go! Jak mógłbym kiedykolwiek go skrzywdzić? Kochałem _go_ tak samo, jak ty kochałeś _ją_; naprawdę byłeś zbyt ślepy, by to widzieć?

Harry nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Jak cudownie, że jego biedni rodzice byli tak kochani przez swych przyjaciół!

- Co? - Snape wbił wzrok w Syriusza. - _Kochałeś_...? Och, to absurd. Nawet nie wiesz co znaczy to słowo, Black. Nie mów mi o "miłości". James Potter był twoim przyjacielem, kompanem do psikusów, a ja kochałem Lily całym sercem i duszą.

- Tak jak ja Jamesa - wyszeptał Syriusz ochryple.

Przez chwilę obaj mężczyźnie wpatrywali się w siebie, szarpiąc lekko w przytrzymującej ich magii. Wtedy Snape powiedział, bardzo cicho:

- _Kochałeś go?_ Kpisz sobie? Syriusz Black i James Potter się _kochali?_

Syriusz zarumienił się mocno.

- James nigdy nie odwzajemniał mojej miłości, Snape. Nie takiej. Byłem tylko przyjacielem. Kochał _ją_, nie mnie. I nawet jeśli wiedza, że nigdy nie będę nikim więcej, niż przyjacielem była bolesna, to wolałem być przyjacielem niż nikim.

Przez moment Snape mierzył wzrokiem twarz Syriusza. Potem, lekko drżącym głosem, powiedział:

- Znam _to_ uczucie, Black. Ale żebyś ze wszystkich ludzi to ty, przystojny i popularny Syriusz Black, znał podobny ból...

Nagły uśmiech rozjaśnił wychudzoną twarz Syriusza, a jego oczy zalśniły.

- Co? - W jego głowie pobrzmiewała lekka drwina. - Myślisz, że jestem przystojny? No, no, _no_, Smarkerusie! Jesteś człowiekiem pełnym niespodzianek, nie?

Snape powiedział szybko, z ostrym rumieńcem na bladych policzkach:

- Wszyscy _mówili_, że jesteś przystojny za czasów szkoły; to nie jest kwestia widzimisię. Teraz, wracając do tematu: Peter wciąż żyje? Jesteś tego pewien, Harry? W takim przypadku, chyba faktycznie zostałeś wrobiony, Black. W jakiś sposób, nie jest tak trudno uwierzyć, że Pettigrew zdradził swych przyjaciół; zawsze był małym, śliskim gadem. Nigdy specjalnie nie zwracałem na niego uwagi. Wygląda więc na to, że mamy wspólny cel, Black. O ile za tobą nie przepadam - i wierz mi, że _nie cierpię_ _cię_ z całego serca - o tyle wydaje mi się, że będziemy musieli odłożyć na bok nasze niesnaski, by znaleźć twego szczurzego przyjaciela i postawić go przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości.

- Nie jest moim przyjacielem - zaczął Syruisz ostro. Po tym jednak westchnął i kiwnął głową. - Jak raz mówisz z sensem, Smar... Snape. Znajdźmy Petera i zmuśmy go, by za wszystko odpowiedział! Harry powiedział, że Peter wyskoczył z Hogwarckiego Ekspresu; może być teraz wszędzie. Ale mam pomysł jak możemy go znaleźć. Miałem kiedyś raczej wspaniałą mapę, która była bardzo pożyteczna przy szukaniu ludzi. Od dawna jest zaginiona, ale z dobrymi księgami zaklęć i odrobiną czasu, mogę zrobić nową. Ta, którą zrobiłem jako nastolatek pokazywała wszystkich w Hogwarcie, ale śmiem twierdzić, że można by, przy użyciu zaawansowanej magii, zrobić mapę pokazującą o wiele większy obszar, może całej Brytanii. Pewnie dałoby się też nałożyć zaklęcie, które wysłałoby sygnał w wypadku znalezienia Petera.

Snape kiwnął krótko głową.

- Dobrze. Wiec to nasz plan. Pomogę ci w każdy sposób w jaki będę mógł przy tworzeniu tej mapy, jeśli ma ona pomóc nam w znalezieniu Pettrigrew. Będziesz miał do dyspozycji całą Hogwarcką bibliotekę, włączając Dział Zakazany. Gdzie powinienem zostawiać książki, których będziesz potrzebował? Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś został w Hogwarcie podczas... khem... _przepustki_ z Azkabanu.

Syriusz zamarł.

- Ach, tak. Jeśli o to chodzi, Snape. Obawiam się, że Ministerstwo Magii będzie chciało odeskortować mnie z powrotem do tego, co zostało z Azkabanu. Długa historia... Bez wątpienia przeczytasz wszystko w jutrzejszych gazetach. Na razie lepiej, bym pozostał w ukryciu, póki Peter się nie znajdzie. Nie masz może wolnego lochu do dyspozycji gdzieś w Hogwarcie na czas pracy nad magiczną mapą, co?

Snape westchnął ciężko.

- Nie mam chyba specjalnego wyboru, jeśli mamy złapać tego przeklętego szczura. Na razie możesz zaszyć się w moich kwaterach. Jeśli ktokolwiek przyjdzie, uprzejmie doradzam... khem... twoją nie-ludzką formę. Jeśli ktokolwiek byłby wścibski, to jesteś moim nowym psem. I chyba nie muszę ci mówić, że śpisz na _podłodze!_

- _Oczywiście_, że na niej - rzucił Syriusz i mrugnął do Harry'ego z rozbawieniem. - Zobaczysz, że jestem wspaniałym i kochanym pupilem, Smar... Severusie. James zawsze tak mówił.

Snape spojrzał na niego zimno.

- _Profesorze Snape_, jeśli łaska. Żadnego spoufalania między nami.

- Jasne - rzucił Syriusz grobowym tonem - _p'sze pana._

Nawet jeśli obaj brzmieli nieco mrukliwie podczas swojej rozmowy, to Harry zdecydował, że może już bezpiecznie wycofać wróżkową magię, która ich przytrzymywała. Uwolnił obu delikatnie i, ku jego uldze, żaden z mężczyzn nie wyglądał na chętnego do wszczynania bójek; ledwie mierzyli się wzrokiem, jak dwa wilczki, który skończyły się chwilowo podgryzać.

Snape odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

- Skoro jesteś odpowiedzialny za przyprowadzenie tu pana Blacka, Potter, będziesz jego oficjalnym wyprowadzaczem. Wyślę ci wiadomość, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba zabrania go z zasięgu mojego wzroku na kilka godzin, co pewnie będzie zdarzało się dość często. Masz moje pozwolenie na zabieranie psa na _długie_ spacery, włączając w to serce Zakazanego Lasu. Daj mu się powłóczyć ile będzie chciał tak długo, jak będziesz pewien, że chroni cię wróżkowa magia.

Harry kiwnął profesorowi głową.

- Dziękuję bardzo, profesorze! Jest pan taki miły!

* * *

W czasie śniadanie przy wszystkich stołach rozbrzmiewały podekscytowane szepty; najwyraźniej wiadomość o biednych więźniach opuszczających Azkaban szybko się rozniosła.

- Kurczę! - wymamrotał Ron, przeżuwając w zamyśleniu tosta i kartkując gazetę. - Tuzin śmierciożerców uciekło wczoraj z Azkabanu! Plotki mówią, że to jakiś potężny czarnoksiężnik - może Sam-Wiesz-Kto we własnej osobie - za tym stoi. Ministerstwo próbowało przesłuchać strażników, którzy mieli warty w czasie tego incydentu, ale język dementorów nie jest zbyt zrozumiały, musieli oprzeć się na języku obrazkowym, by się z nimi dogadać. Na ile zrozumieli, ogromny bezskrzydły ptak z poszarpanymi, czarnymi piórami na głowie opadł z nieba, dostał się do więzienia i wysadził je z zewnątrz za pomocą czarnej magii. Po tym zaczął atakować strażników, _gryząc_ ich twarze i wstrzykując niezidentyfikowaną truciznę, która pozbawiła ich zdolności do walki. - Ron zadrżał. - Och, Merlinie! Brzmi przerażająco! Monstrualny, bezskrzydły ptak! Nie chciałbym się natknąć na tą Mroczną kreaturę! Zarzuć marmoladą, co, Harry?

- Och, nie martwiłbym się tym wszystkim, Ron. - Harry podał przyjacielowi marmoladę. - Niektóre rzeczy plączą się przy tłumaczeniu.

* * *

Harry uwielbiał codzienne spacery po Zakazanym Lesie ze swym ojcem chrzestnym. Syriusz kochał mówić o Jamesie i opowiadał Harry'emu mnóstwo historii z ich czasów szkolnych.

- Jak dogadujesz się z profesorem Snape'em? - zapytał Harry po kilku tygodniach, nieco zmartwiony faktem dzielenia kwater przy pracach nad mapą przez obu mężczyzn. Nie wszczynali bójek, prawda? Z jakiegoś powodu policzki Syriusza oblał rumieniec.

- Och, chyba nieźle się dogadujemy, Harry. Severus lubi opowiadać o twojej matce i całkiem polubił fakt, że ma kogoś kto chciałby go słuchać. Jakoś łatwiej mu mówić, gdy jestem psem, wiec często zostaję w tej formie, gdy zaczyna opowiadać o Lily. Jak mówię z nim o Jamesie wracam do ludzkiej formy, to oczywiste. W sumie niezły z niego słuchacz. I wie jak to jest stracić ukochaną osobę...

- Chyba nie zmusił cię, żebyś _naprawdę_ spał na podłodze? - zapytał Harry z niepokojem. Ku jego wielkiej uldze, Syriusz pokręcił głową.

- Nie, Harry. Na początku tak, ale ostatnio... No, nie ma już takiej potrzeby. - Przełknął. - Snape jest dość samotny, Harry. Czasem myślę, że to dla niego bardzo pocieszające, mieć jakieś towarzystwo. Jakieś ciepło w mroku nocy. Póki jestem psem, a on może zapomnieć, że jestem Syriuszem Blackiem. Co dziwnie, niezbyt się tym przejmuję; Azkaban był tak strasznie pusty... - Przełknął znów. - Czy Snape kiedykolwiek mówił ci coś o mnie, Harry?

- Jasne! - Harry uśmiechnął się do ojca chrzestnego. - Dużo o tobie opowiadał.

- Tak? - wszeptał Syriusz. - Co mówi, Harry? Wciąż jest wściekły? Ja... ja nie byłem zbyt miły za szkolnych lat, wiesz. Głównie robiłem głupie psikusy, ale może wciąż czuć urazę...

Harry zatrzymał się, by podnieść interesującą połać mchu rosnącą w pobliżu starego dębu.

- Profesor Snape poprosił mnie, bym pamiętał o zapewnieniu ci odpowiedniej ilości świeżego powietrza. Polecił nawet kilka miejsc w Zakazanym Lesie, które mógłbyś chcieć odwiedzić, jak legowisko akromantul albo gniazdo krwiopijczych strachopluskiew*. To bardzo uprzejme z jego strony, jasne, ale osobiście trzymałbym się raczej z dala od Pluskiew. Bywają narwane, jeśli nie są najedzone.

- Jasne. Oczywiście. - Syriusz przełknął. - Gniazdo krwiopijczych strachopluskiew. Tak, to bardzo miłe z jego strony, faktycznie.

Harry przytulił ojca chrzestnego.

- Och, tak bym chciał, byś nie musiał wciąż utrzymywać psiej postaci w Hogwarcie! Byłbym zachwycony, gdybyś mógł poznać moich przyjaciół i rozmawiać z nimi jako człowiek. Gdybyś tylko mógł tu uczyć!

- Profesor Syriusz Black? - Syriusz zaśmiał się głośno. - Portret mojego przodka, Fineasa Nigellusa zleciałby ze ściany z wrażenia!

- No, bo i tak przyjmą nowego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią na jesieni; może mógłbyś się zgłosić? Profesor McGonagall zastępuje Lockharta; nigdy całkiem nie doszedł do siebie po tym, jak przestraszyły go chochliki.

Syriusz pokręcił głową.

- Nie sądzę, żeby dyrektor mógł zatrudnić mnie jako profesora w Hogwarcie, Harry. Chyba zbyt dobrze pamięta mnie jako ucznia, no i wciąż ukrywam się przed Ministerstwem. Ale wysłałem sowę do starego przyjaciela i zasugerowałem, by tu aplikował. Nazywa się Lupin i myślę, że bardzo ci się spodoba.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Nie mogę się doczekać trzeciego roku! Hermiona powiedziała, że będziemy mieć wiele nowych interesujących zajęć, jak Antyczne Runy i Wróżbiarstwo. Wróżbiarstwo brzmi tak zabawnie! Nie mogę się doczekać nauki, jak przewidywać przyszłość.

Syriusz zaśmiał się, głaszcząc Harry'ego po głowie.

- Przewiduję, że wysadzisz każdą z kryształowych kul w powietrze, Harry.

* * *

*Oryginalna nazwa to blood-sucking bugbears. Pochodzi z drugiego tomu i została przetłumaczona jako "popaprane wampiry"... Mam nadzieję, że nie tylko dla mnie to kiepskie tłumaczenie. Moja wersja nie jest pewnie tak wiele lepsza: nawiązuje do znaczenia słowa "bugbear". Samo słowo oznacza straszak lub postrach, natomiast samo "bug" oznacza pluskwę. Wyszedł potworek w stylu "śmierciotuli", pasujący chyba jednak do kanonu. ;)


End file.
